SINFONIAS DEL CORAZON
by kayriu
Summary: un matrimonio arreglado,un puequeño acsidente,Y un chico sin memoria ,haran que la complicada vida de Serena Tsukino se vuelva un completo caos... universo alterno
1. LA NOTICIA PRIMERA PARTE

LA NOTICIA - PRIMERA PARTE

NO! - grito la joven

Parece que no lo tomo muy bien - dijo la peli - azul

Era algo obvio no – contesto la castaña tomando un sorbo de su te

No creo, aunque con serena nunca se sabe – comento la chica

Vamos Aami conocemos a serena desde que íbamos a pre-escolar sabes que odia que la comparen con Sereniti y su padre no ase otra cosa, creo que decirle que la había comprometido y ponerle de ejemplo a Sereniti no fue la mejor opción - dijo la castaña

En ese momento una molesta rubia salió del despacho de su padre azotando la puerta con toda su fuerza, miro a sus amigas pero no se detuvo y paso de largo, desde que se había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra a los quince años, sus amigas la habían cambiado por su hermana mayor, la perfecta sereniti, la hija perfecta, la que siempre sacaba las notas mas altas, la que obedecía en todo a su padre, la "_niña buena"_ como solía decirle Serena; la rubia salió de la mansión y subió a su auto no tenia intención de volver a esa casa, en el momento en que serena arrancaba su auto su padre salió y se paro delante del automóvil obligando a la rubia a detenerse

Serena sino me obedeces, te vas a olvidar de todas las comodidades y las tarjetas de crédito, los autos y hasta de tu celular – dijo molesto el padre de la rubia

Bien, si ese es el precio de mi libertad, lo acepto y por cierto, tú, querido padre, olvídate que tienes otra hija – contesto la rubia y de salto se bajo del automóvil, tiro el bolso sobre el asiento trasero y se fue caminando dejando completamente perplejo a su padre

Serena estaba muy molesta, no pensaba dejar que su padre manejara su vida y la tratara como una cosa con la que podía negociar, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en el automóvil que paro a su lado

Te llevo preciosa – pregunto una melodiosa voz

Pero que … - dijo la rubia levantando la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos burlones de su hermano

Vamos, sube cariño, que caminando no vas llegar muy lejos – dijo burlonamente el peliplata

Hola Helios, como estas – contesto mostrando una sonrisa y subiendo al auto de su mellizo

¿Sere a donde? - pregunto él

A casa de mina tengo que hablar con ella – contesto mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad

El elegante jaguar xkr plateado arranco a toda velocidad y serena recordó porque nunca dejaba que Helios la llevara a ningún lado, el chico amaba la velocidad, razón por la que su querido padre lo había desheredado hace mas de cinco años, al enterarse que helios participaba en las carreras clandestinas que se organizaban en las afueras de Tokio, el chico se metió en serios problemas que involucraron a la policía así que su padre se molesto tanto que lo boto de la casa después de sacarlo del problema.

Unas horas después en casa de mina, serena caminaba de un lado a otro para otro inquieta mientras esperaba que llegara su amigo y manager

Tranquila serena dijo Mina tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

Si hermanita cálmate, que le vas a abrir un zanja en el piso al departamento de Mina – dijo helios tomando tranquilamente una soda

Si lo se, pero no puedo esperar, quiero saber que noticias me traerá Ryuzaki – dijo exasperada la rubia

Pues te traigo muy buenas noticias, mi ángel – dijo una voz a espaladas de los chicos

Ryu, habla que paso, nos vamos de gira o nos quedaremos aquí – dijo Mina saltando sobre el rubio

Él chico sonrió y les dijo que en una semana se irían a una jira mundial que comenzaría en Corea las dos rubias gritaron de alegría mientras que los chicos se tapaban los oídos sonriendo, helios miro a su hermana con gran ternura, ella lo había apoyado cuando su padre lo boto de su casa, fue su hermana la que le pidió ayuda a Mina para que le diera alojo en su casa, y cuando su querida Sere, dijo que quería volverse cantante él no dudo en apoyarla y alentarla a seguir su sueño por eso él, Mina y Ryuzaki se convirtieron en el equipo de la chica, que inicio su carrera como cantante en Inglaterra y ahora tres años después era una de las mas famosas cantantes.

Mientras Helios estaba en las nubes el teléfono sonó y Mina contesto

Es para ti serena – susurro pasándole el teléfono a la rubia

La rubia cogió el teléfono y salió de la habitación dejando solos a los chicos, minutos después regreso algo perturbada y le pidió prestado el auto a su hermano, helios algo extrañado le entrego las llaves

A donde vas – pregunto Mina

Mi madre me llamo, quiere que hablemos – dijo la rubia

ten cuidado – susurro Helios ya que los recuerdos de su madre no eran precisamente los mas alegres

Serena asistió y salió silenciosamente del departamento de la su amiga, aun perturbada llego a la oficina de su madre, entro silenciosamente miro a la elegante mujer, su larga cabellera plateada y sus intensos ojos azules eran lo que la caracterizaban, ante los ojos de los demás ella era la mujer mas dulce y tierna, pero ante Serena y Helios, ella solo era la mujer que veían una ves al mes cuando eran niños

cariño que bueno que pudiste venir – dijo la elegante dama

que es lo que querías hablar conmigo madre – contesto fríamente la rubia

tu padre me conto lo que ocurrió en la casa Serena y quiero que lo reconsideres – dijo suavemente Serenade

no hay nada que reconsiderar, no me pienso casar para que él se beneficie – dijo la rubia

serena, entiende que tu padre solo piensa en tu futuro y bienestar … - estaba diciendo cuando

basta, si lo que quieres es que yo cambie de opinión pierdes tu tiempo - dijo la rubia parándose

serena aun no hemos terminado … - decía la dama pero la rubia ya había salido de la oficina

Serena estaba furiosa por un momento pensó que su madre iba a estar de su lado tan siquiera por una vez, sacudiendo la cabeza decidió alejar esos pensamientos subió al automóvil y arranco a toda velocidad sin fijarse en el semáforo, todo paso muy rápido, apenas logro frenar, oyo un golpe seco de algo cayendo a la pista, se bajo del automóvil y con horror vio que tendido en el suelo se encontraba un chico de cabello negro y la sangre que salía de su cabeza empezaba a formar un pequeño charco…

Continuara…


	2. LA NOTICIA  SEGUNDA PARTE

LA NOTICIA - SEGUNDA PARTE

No – dijo el pelinegro

Seiya no seas infantil – contesto el elegante hombre frente a él

Infantil, infantil por dios padre estamos en siglo veintiuno ya no existen los matrimonios arreglados – contesto el chico

Es beneficioso para la empresa y para ti – replico el mayor

Si como no mira si es tan beneficioso porque no te casas tu eh – dijo Seiya

Por favor hijo estoy seguro que cuando conozcas a tu prometida cambiaras de opinión - contesto el señor Kou

Soy mayor de edad así que ya no me puedes ordenar que hacer y no me voy a casar es todo - dijo el chico para después salir de la oficina azotando la puerta

La secretaria del señor Kou oyó los gritos dentro de la oficina suspiro en ese momento la puerta se abrió y se volvió a serrar con un fuerte golpe, frente a ella paso un muy enojado Seiya, la peli verde suspiro, aquel chico siempre así lo que quería y su padre muy tarde quiso controlarlo, suspiro cuando escucho el llamado de su jefe, cogió unos papeles y entro a la oficina.

Fuera de los edificios Seiya estaba muy molesto jamás le ponían limites ni nada y ahora su padre lo mandaba llamar desde América para comunicarle que lo había comprometido con una completa desconocida y encima le dice que la boda será en tres meses, definitivamente su viejo se estaba volviendo loco, subió a su automóvil nuevo y se dirigió a su departamento esa noche aria una fiesta celebrando su regreso, pero al llegar recordó que la llave la tenia Yaten saco su celular y llamo a su hermano pero la llamada no salía su celular estaba muerto, maldijo su suerte seguramente la secretaria de su padre había olvidado pagar la cuenta ,muy molesto volvió a subir a su automóvil y se dirigió nuevamente a la empresa de su padre ,haría que despidiera a la incompetente secretaria, Subió hasta la oficina de su padre y entro abruptamente el señor Kou miro a su hijo con el seño fruncido

Quiero que despidas a tu incompetente secretaria la muy tonta olvido pagar la cuenta de mi celular – dijo el pelinegro arrogantemente

Yo le ordene que no lo hiciera – contesto el hombre mayor

Pero porque, tú tienes la obligación de mantenerme – le recrimino el chico

Enserio, creí que habías dicho que ya eras mayor de edad y las personas adultas no dependen de sus padres para vivir – le contesto el hombre

Asi que todo esto es por la estúpida boda, bien, entonces no pagues mis cuentas de teléfono yo lo hare no necesito tu ayuda – contesto socarronamente el pelinegro

Supongo, pero como ya eres adulto y no necesitas mi ayuda quiero que me entregues tus tarjetas de crédito, las llaves de tu automóvil, y el departamento lo tendrás que pagar tu hijo – dijo el señor kou seriamente

Estas loco, que esperas que haga sin dinero y sin auto – grito el chico molesto

Espero que madures y aprendas a valorar las cosas, ahora si dejas todo y te retiras tengo que trabajar –termino diciendo el hombre

Seiya miro a su padre una vez mas después saco su billetera y la lanzo sobre el escritorio junto con las llaves de su automóvil, le dio una ultima mirada a su padre y salió hecho una furia de la oficina, ni siquiera noto cuando llego a la calle, estaba tan distraído pensando que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, sin dinero, sin su bebe, que cuando cruzo la calle no se fijo en el automóvil plateado que se acercaba a toda velocidad, después todo fue muy rápido, sintió que algo lo lanzaba por el aire, luego cayo pesadamente en el pavimento golpeándose la cabeza, la vista se le nublo y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro …

Continuara…


	3. QUIEN SOY

Grasias por sus comentarios y lamento la tardanza pero tuve un problema con mi compu y todos mis archivos desaparecieron de manera misteriosa… o eso me han dicho. Bueno hai les dejo el cap

SIN MEMORIA…

Serena daba vueltas y mas vueltas fuera de la sala de emergencias donde estaban atendiendo al chico que había atropellado solo esperaba que no se muriera, se apoyo en una pared y maldijo su suerte ese había sido el peor día de su vida, no sabia que hacer estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar como cuando era una niña y no sabia como reaccionar ante las diferentes situaciones apretó con fuerza los bordes de la playera tratando de darse animo entonces sintió como la rodeaban los fuertes brazos de su amigo, medico y bajista

Todo estará bien tiene un par de costillas fracturadas y una contusión en la cabeza pero por lo demás esta bien – dijo el chico

Va a vivir Haruka? – preguntó ella

Si, te aseguro que vivirá – dijo riendo el chico

Serena soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y respiro con mas tranquilidad bueno dios no la odiaba del todo se separo del rubio y se dejo caer en un anticuado sillón, entonces vio a su hermano y sus amigos llegar apresurados, Helios se sentó a lado de la chica y la rodeo con un baso atrayéndola hacia él

Que paso Sere? – pregunto

Un accidente, nada de cuidado - contesto Haruka

Entonces no hay que deshacerse del muerto – pregunto Mina

N..o , creo que eso no será necesario – dijo Haruka riendo nerviosamente

Puedo entrar a velo – susurro Serena

Todos la miraron extrañados ,porque no es normal querer ver a la persona que por poco mandas con san Pedro , Haruka algo extrañado aun la guio a la habitación donde estaba el chico atropellado, Serena se acerco a la cama apenas el rubio salió, miro al joven dormido frente a ella , tenia la cabeza vendada y un cardenal morado en parte de su cara que se veía algo hinchada ,el suero entraba por su brazo y estaba conectado a un monitor , la chica se sintió terriblemente mal y rogo porque el joven se recuperara y no tuviera ninguna secuela, inconscientemente estiro su mano y con la punta de sus dedos roso la mano del chico ,de repente los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron y azul con azul chocaron, serena no sabia si sentirse contenta o asustada, cogió la mano del joven entre las suyas y sonrió mientras que silenciosas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y lloro como hace mucho no lo hacia, él embozo una débil sonrisa

Eres un ángel? – pregunto el con voz pastosa

Que? - dijo ella algo confundida

Acaso he muerto y llegado al cielo – susurro

No, ni estas muerto, ni en el cielo, estas en el hospital – dijo serena sonriendo

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Haruka acompañado de otro medico entro a la habitación, Haruka estaba asombrado no esperaban que el chico recuperara la conciencia ese día, el neurólogo que acompañaba a al rubio reviso al pelinegro y lo miro asombrado estaba perfectamente en unos días le darían de alta entonces

Que hago aquí pregunto el hico

Sufriste un accidente, no lo recuerdas – pregunto el medico

No , no recuerdo nada quien es usted quien soy yo – dijo el empezando a desesperarse

Tranquilo tal ves sea una consecuencia del golpe en la cabeza, tu memoria regresara cálmate – dijo el medico

Quien soy, por que no lo recuerdo – dijo desesperado el pelinegro

Al ver que no se tranquilizaba el medico le aplico un calmante y en minutos el chico estaba completamente dormido Serena se sintió fatal salió de la habitación y camino hacia la sala de espera Haruka la alcanzo y soltó un suspiro cansado

Su nombre es Seiya – susurro

Que, como lo sabes? - preguntó la rubia deteniéndose

Encontré una tarjeta vieja que decía "_para mi querido Seiya, mamá_"

No decía nada mas? – pregunto serena

Nada - susurro el rubio

Le pediré a Riuzaki que me ayude a buscar a su familia si es que la tiene, alguien lo tiene que reportar como desaparecido – dijo decidida la chica

Pasaron tres días nadie sabia nada del chico mientras que el la mansión de los kou, Yaten estaba extrañado pro la falta de comunicación de su hermano, era mas que sabido que Seiya se solía perderse semanas enteras, pero teniendo en cuenta que no tenia ni coche, ni dinero y menos las llaves de su apartamento era muy extraño que no lo hubiera buscado ya para pedirle algo de dinero, el peli-plata estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando

Yaten aun no ha venido Seiya a recoger las llaves del departamento – pregunto el señor Kou

Para nada, es mas le he llamado al celular pero dice fuera de servicio – contesto el oji-verde saliendo de su letargo

Es raro por lo general no me preocuparía pero lleva desaparecido tres días y no tiene dinero – dijo el señor Kou

Y no esta con Kaykyu le llame ayer y me dijo que ni siquiera sabia que mi hermano había regresado de América – agrego Taiki que iba entrando

Pueden buscarlo con sus amigos por favor chicos – pidió el señor Kou

Claro les llamare a los chicos para preguntar – dijo Taiki

por otro lado Seiya fue dado de alta y Haruka lo llevo al departamento de Mina, pues Serena había dicho que ella se encargaría de buscar a la familia del pelinegro, Mina estaba encantada, Helios no sabia si era buena idea ,y a Riuzaki no le importaba mientras que no los molestara ni retrasara

Haruka crees que pueda viajar – pregunto Riuzaki

Supongo que si, pero, porque la pregunta – dijo extrañado el rubio

Bueno nosotros nos vamos de viaje hoy en la noche o acaso lo olvidaste – contesto el castaño

Acaso Serena piensa llevarlo – pregunto asombrado

Pues supongo que si, ella dijo que lo ayudaría y se encargaría de el y ya sabes como es – dijo sonriendo

Serena le mostro a Seiya la recamara donde podía descansar, el pelinegro entro a la recamara y se echo en la cómoda cama poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo y se quedo completamente dormido cuando despertó estaba oscuro, se levanto y escucho bulla fuera de la habitación, abrió lentamente la puerta y salió despacio, camino hacia la sala y vio gran cantidad de maletas extrañado se iba a dirigir a la cocina pero

Tu como te llamas – pregunto un niño de unos cuatro años cabello blanco y ojos azules

Seiya y tu - pregunto el chico preguntándose porque no había visto a ese niño cuando llego

Soy Peruru - dijo sonriendo el niño

Que haces aquí, donde esta tu mama – pregunto

Peruru, que estas haciendo, Mina te esta buscando para que te pueda cambiar – dijo Serena saliendo de la cocina con un pedazo de pastel

Ya voy? – dijo el niño sonriendo

Es tu hijo – pregunto Seiya mirando a la rubia

No, es el bebe de Mina, ¿pastel? – pregunto la rubia levantando un trozo de pastel

no pero gracias – dijo el pelinegro - Serena quiero que lo dejes – susurro

Pero, pero yo se que los podemos encontrar – dijo la rubia desesperada

Si pero tal vez haya cosas que no debería recordar – contesto en un susurro el

Has recordado algo - pregunto la rubia

Seiya negó suavemente - pero tengo la sensación de que tal vez todos serian más felices si no estuviera yo – dijo

Oye, te propongo un trato, ven con nosotros a la gira, piénsalo bien y si después de regresar aun no quieres que busquemos a tu familia entonces lo dejaremos por la paz y te podrás quedar con nosotros, quien sabe tal vez también te unas al grupo - dijo sonriendo Serena

Seiya sonrió y asistió, unas horas después las chicas acompañadas por el pelinegro salieron del departamento afuera los esperaba Helios en su automóvil, Serena se subió alado de su hermano rogando porque el chico fuera a una velocidad prudente entonces Haruka le quito las llaves a Helios

pero yo quiero conducir – protesto el alvino

Helios queremos llegar en una pieza al aeropuerto – contesto el rubio

Que pesado, Sere dile algo – dijo él

Lo siento hermanito pero esta vez apoyo a Haruka – contesto la rubia sonriente

Todos rieron incluso Seiya de la cara de enfado que puso el chico alvino, una ves en el aeropuerto todos abordaron Seiya paso como hermano de Riuzaki así que nadie pregunto nada , una vez en el avión todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos Serena se preguntaba porque de repente el pelinegro, no quería buscar a su familia al principio creyó que ya había recuperado la memoria y la estaba engañando pero después se dio cuenta que no le mentía realmente no recordaba nada suspiro y miro a sus amigos y a Seiya, él también estaba pensativo seguramente preocupado, sacudió la cabeza y se dio ánimos para continuar seguramente todo estaría bien ahora debía enfocarse en la gira y dejar que los contactos de Riuzaki hicieran su trabajo

Por otro lado el pelinegro también meditaba sobre que pasaría, Serena le prometió encontrar a su familia y ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria y él confiaba en ella pero tenia la sensación de que tal vez todos estarían mejor si el se quedaba sin memoria, miro alrededor y vio a todos los chicos descansar; el avión despego dejando atrás Japón, ahora comenzaba una interesante aventura para los miembros de "_Black Moon"_

Continuara…


	4. EL PEQUEÑO PERURU Y EL GRAN CONCIERTO

Lamento la demora deveras no era mi intencionretrasarme tanto pero mi compu se lleno de virus y me cuando la formatearon borraron todo asi que tube que volver a empesar desde cero…. Por cierto la cancion es de Full Moon Sagashite – Smile

princessnerak - deveras sorry creo que ayer estaba durmiendo cuando lo publique

Grasias por tus comentarios

EL PEQUEÑO PERURU Y EL GRAN CONCIERTO

Seiya estaba aburrido de estar sentado viendo la tele cuando Mina abrió la puerta llevaba consigo a Peruru

Seiya hazme un favor, ¿puedes cuidar a Peruru por unos minutos? – le pregunto la rubia poniendo cara de corderito

Esta bien – dijo Seiya sin poder resistirse a la carita de Mina

La rubia se fue dejándolos solos al principio se pusieron a ver la T.V pero aburrido de no encontrar nada bueno Seiya decidió llevar al niño a la piscina del hotel, mas el pelinegro jamás imagino que un niño tan pequeño le daría tantos problemas pero después de llevarlo a la piscina cambio completamente de idea, ese niño parecía un angelito pero detrás de la dulce carita había un terrible y extorsionador chibi – demonio que se dio a la fuga a penas el pelinegro se descuido y después de un rato cansado de correr tras el niño por el hotel decidió pedir ayuda a Helios, pero resulto que el niño era mas astuto que los dos adultos; Haruka estaba en la habitación que compartía con el pelinegro cuando

Te digo que se ha metido en una de las habitaciones de este piso – dijo un molesto Seiya

Pero no podemos abrir todas las puertas para comprobar – replico Helios

El rubio extrañado por la conversación decidió salir a averiguar y se encontró a dos exhaustos chicos viendo todas las puertas

Que hacen chicos? – pregunto el rubio

Mina le dejo a Peruru a Seiya y ese pequeño demonio decidió jugar a las escondidillas – dijo cansado Helios

Seiya no deberías estar corriendo así, aun estas convaleciente – reprocho el rubio

Pero tengo que encontrar a ese niño – contesto el pelinegro

Bien te ayudare a buscarlo – contesto Haruka

En ese momento la puerta de alado se abrió y los chicos vieron al pequeño alvino salir e ir corriendo en dirección a los ascensores los tres se miraron antes de empezar a correr y Haruka vio a Peruru sonreírles mientras la puerta se les cerraba en la cara, se cruzaron con Riuzaqui en el vestíbulo y terminaron solicitando su ayuda, pero el niño se les perdió en las cocinas y el rubio preocupado de lo que le podría pasar lo siguió, los otros chicos quisieron ayudar también , después todo fue muy confuso para los cuatro, Peruru, jugando se metió bajo una de las mesas que tenia varios bols con salsas Helios lo siguió pero se atasco y en un intento por soltarse se levanto tumbando la mesa y todo su contenido le cayo encima, por otro lado Peruru corrió hacia otra mesa pero choco con un mozo que llevaba una bandeja con la sopa que hiso un magistral vuelo antes de aterrizar en la cabeza de Ryuzaki, Haruka molesto por todo el desorden quiso atrapar al niño antes que este se deslizara bajo otra mesa y logro sujetarle el tobillo pero lao mesa se voltio y el rubio acabo cubierto de pastas, Seiya logro coger al niño pero resbalo y cayo con todo y niño sobre una mesa de postres.

El gerente del hotel hiso llamar a Serena para informarle sobre los daños causados por sus amigos así que minutos después los chicos estaban recibiendo la reprimenda de su vida por parte de Mina ya que Serena no podía parar de reir al ver a su hermano completamente cubierto de salsas, Haruka aun tenia unos cuantos tallarines en la cabeza y hombros, Ryuzaqui estaba oliendo a la deliciosa sopa que se supone debían almorzar y finalmente Seiya y Peruru estaban cubiertos con chantillí de la torta que arruinaron

Pero que inconscientes, como se le ocurrió entrar a las cocinas es que no piensan - decía la molesta rubia

Tranquila Mina tampoco fue tan grave – dijo entre risas Serena

No fue grave Serena , no podremos almorzar por culpa de estos cinco - termino

Pero ha sido divertido – rio Serena

Mejor váyanse a bañar de solo verlos ya me dio hambre y nos vemos después para ir a ensayar – dijo Mina cogiendo a Peruru de los brazos de Seiya

Unas horas después los chicos estaban en el estudio ensayando, Seiya los observaba embelesado cuando tocaban todos olvidaban sus diferencias y se combinaban perfectamente creando la mas bella música

Son asombrosos no – dijo en un susurro Mina

Si, simplemente asombrosos – contesto el pelinegro

Los chicos terminaron los ensayos bastante tarde , para cuando regresaron al hotel ya era pasada la media noche así que subieron cansados a sus habitaciones Helios acompaño a las dos rubias ya que llevaba cargando a peruru completamente dormido, Seiya los miro un instante parecían una linda familia luego entro a la habitación que compartía con el rubio.

Haruka te puedo preguntar algo – dijo en un susurro el pelinegro

Claro dime – contesto medio dormido el rubio

¿Helios es el padre de Perruru? – pregunto sin poder contener su curiosidad

Ho eso, pues no la única que conoce al padre del niño es Mina y nunca nos ha dicho quien es – contesto susurrando Haruka

Ella es bastante joven – dijo Seiya

si cuando ella tenia dieciséis sus padres murieron y la dejaron sola, sin familia por lo que se ella desapareció dejando el internado en Inglaterra luego volvió a aparecer aquí en Japón pero ya estaba embarazada, en ese tiempo Helios se quedo sin casa y Serena que era amiga de Mina le pidió que lo ayudara así terminaron viviendo bajo el mismo techo, sabes lo que es mas gracioso es que el pequeño Peruru tiene gran parecido a Helios sobretodo por su cabello plateado – dijo riendo Haruka

si se parecen, pero Peruru tiene ojos turquesa, como si el verde y azul se hubiera mesclado – susurro Seiya

si tal ves su padre tenia los ojos así – contesto el rubio ya mas dormido que despierto

Al día siguiente Haruka y Seiya no se levantaron hasta la tarde, para cuando el pelinegro salió de la habitación todos ya habían almorzado y se disponían a irse al lugar en el que se realizaría el concierto esa noche

¿Seiya quieres ir a recorer el lugar? – pregunto Serena acercándose al pelinegro

Pero y tu concierto –dijo el

Aun es temprano legaremos a tiempo además deberías aprovechar mañana nos iremos a medio dia – contesto alegremente la rubia

Bien vamos – dijo sonriendo el pelinegro

Helios se les y le recordó ala rubia que debían estar a las siete para prepararse para el concierto Serena sonriendo le dijo que no se preocupara luego arrastro a Seiya y Peruru a la calle pararon un taxi desaparecieron en dirección al centro de Seúl, Seiya sonreía mientras veía ala rubia corree de un lado a otro con gran emoción Serena y Peruru miraban todo con una gran sonrisa luego arrastraron al pelinegro al parque de diversiones y después de subir a todos los juegos dos veces se sentaron a tomar unas sodas pero entonces cayeron en cuenta que solo faltaba media hora para el concierto que iniciaría a las ocho

Que haremos Helios dijo que llegaras a las siete y ya son las siete y cuarenta

Tranquilo seguro que llegamos – contesto serena tranquilamente

Un taxi, un taxi – repetía una y otra vez el pelinegro mientras veía pasar todos los taxis ocupados

Dime hermanito – contesto serena respondiendo al teléfono que no había parado de sonar desde hacia una hora

Tranquilo, sabes que yo siempre llego a tiempo… - contesto aun sonriendo – jamás decepcionaría a mis fans – agrego en tono sombrío que hiso que Seiya sintiera un escalofrió

despues de colgar salió a la pista e hiso detenerse a un taxi vasio que pasaba por allí hasta ese momento todo esta bien pero cuando seiya vio que la chica le daba una gran cantidad de dinero al taxista y este se vajaba encantado supo que algo no estaba bien , serena se subió al asiento del conductor

Sube seiya tenemos un concierto al que llegar - dijo con una sonrisa que hiso estremecer al pelinegro

La mariposa negra – dijo emocionado peruru y se subió atrás

Seiya subió al automóvil algo desconfiado pero apenas estuvo dentro serena piso el acelerador a fondo , peruru reia alegre atrás mientras seiya se sujeto al asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello lo mas asombroso era que los semafros solo le dieron luz verde a la rubia y mientras seiya resaba por su vida peruru no pararba de desir mas rápido mas rápido mientras reía en minutos llegaron al lugar del concierto apenas se deyubo el auto el pelinegro practicamete salto al suelo en ese momento Helios apareció algo molesto pero apenas vio a Serena todo paso a segundo lugar se acerco rápidamente y se llevoi a la rubia para que pudiera prepararse.

Seiya y Peruru estaban fuera del camerino donde Serena se estaba terminando de cambiar, la puerta se habrio y salió la chica, lucia hermosa y su largo cabello se había vuelto verde esmeralda y llevaba un traje blanco, entallado que resaltaba la delgada figura de la rubia sus piernas estaban cubiertas pur botas blancas con líneas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, Seiya la miro sorprendido, ella le dedico uan sonrisa y sigio por el pasillo Helios y Haruka salieron por una puerta continua helios también había cambiado su color de cabello por un extravagante lila, su traje consistía en un pantalón de color negro, una playera sin mangas y un par de muñequeras color blanco y negro, por otro lado Haruka había pasado del rubio al azul eléctrico y vestia igual que helios solo que en ves de llevar solamente la playera también llevaba una chamarra negra el pelinegro los vio sorprendido, ambos siguieron a Serena hacia el escenario las luces que iluminaban el escenario se apagaron y los tres chicos aparecieron, los gritos de los fans eran ensordecedores

Asombroso , no lo crees – le dijo mina sonriendo

Si es realmente asombroso – contesto mientras veía hacia el escenario

Serena sonrio al verse iluminada por las luces y oir a la gente gritar su nombre claro que era su nombre artístico porque nadie sabia quienes eran los miembros de Black Moon saludo a su publico y a una señal suya Helios empeso a tocar una melodia suabe , Serena cogio el microfono y empeso a cantar

Anata no kawari ni sora naite ita nara

Watashi wa umi ni natte dakishimeru kara

Arashi ni nomikomarete chizu nakushita to shite mo

Anata no senaka ga ima no watashi no michishirube yo

Tsuki to taiyou mitai hanarete ite mo

Chikazuite ite mo hikari wo uketomeru

Kyori de ite ne

A medida que la rubia cantaba la musica se volvia mas movida y alegre Haruka se les unio, el publico gritaba y cantaba acompañando a su adorada cantante

Smile smile

Itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo

Smile smile

Shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo

Smile smile

Ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru

Egao wasurenai yo

I cannot live without you forever

Seiya veia en el esenario a Serena que brillaba con luz propia y era tan brillante que resultba encegesedor sonrio al verla moverce la ritmo de la musica y mostrar una gran sonrisa al publico que correaba con ella la canción

N to s jishaku mitai itsuka kizukeba

Hikare ai atarimae no you na sonzai

Tomaranai dare mo shiranai himitsu no tokei no you

Onnaji mojiban no ue futari susunde yuku yo

Se no takai anata no hari watashi yume miru

Chiisana hari ga nandomo kasanatte

Ai wo kizamu

Serena cantaba y se sentia tan bien aquello era su motivo su sueñopor vivir aquel sueño habia renunciado asu familia y a todos sus amigos pero en el momento en que pisaba el esesenario comprendia que no estaba equivocada, que podia vivir sus sueños y hacerlos realidad con una sonrisa canto

Smile smile

Itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo

Smile smile

Shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo

Smile smile

Ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru

Egao wasurenai yo

I cannot live without you forever

Smile smile

Itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo

Smile smile

Shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo

Smile smile

Ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru

Egao wasurenai yo

I cannot live without you forever

La cancion termino pero el publico seguia gritando y pidiendo otro la rubia saludo a su adorado publico y se dispuso a complacerlo con otro tema el concierto sigio y seiya se sentia cada ves mas admirado y encantado con la chica de ojos zafiro y cabello dorado

Continuara…


	5. AVENTURA EN VENECIA

_**AVENTURA EN VENECIA**_

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Seiya Kou desapareció y a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus hermanos nadie lograba dar razón de su paradero el señor Kou cayó en una profunda depresión pues de culpaba de la desaparición de su amado hijo

No sabias que esto podría pasar padre – dijo Taiki, tratando de animar a su progenitor

Si no le hubiera quitado hasta el celular, nada de esto habría pasado – contesto acongojado el hombre

Tampoco es para tanto, por si no lo recuerdan Seiya se escapó todo un año cuando estaba en preparatoria – dijo Yaten intentando ocultar su propia preocupación por su hermano

Si, sería normal, pero si consideramos que esta ves nuestro hermanito no tiene un quinto y pues es algo para preocuparse – le contesto el castaño

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, sería normal que el pelinegro desapareciera por más de seis meses si tuviera sus tarjeas de crédito pero si consideraban que ninguno de los amigos de juerga del chico lo había visto y se le sumaba que no tenía ni siquiera el celular, pues las peores cosas que podrían haberle pasado, o eso era lo que los tres hombres pensaban y mientras ellos se preocupaban por saber el paradero del pelinegro.

En la mansión Tsuquino nadie mencionaba siquiera que los dos hijos menores de los señores había desaparecido, para los sirvientes era normal no ver al joven Helios, pero que la señorita también hubiese desaparecido era preocupante aunque los padres de la chica no parecían sentir que su hija menor no estuviese con ellos

La niñata de Serena me ha hecho perder un negocio muy importante con la compañía Blud Moon - dijo el padre de la rubia

Eso te pasa por no saber cómo controlar a tu hija – contesto la elegante dama

El joven Diamante estaba muy entusiasmado con casarse con esa niña, pero no, ella tenia que rachar tan grande oportunidad y largarse – dijo molesto mientras cortaba un pedazo de su filete

Le he pedido a Setsuma que la busque pero al no tener el celular ni las tarjetas es imposible saber dónde está – contesto Selena

Porque no hablas con Sereniti tal vez ella sepa dónde está su hermana – le dijo el rubio

Mientras que en algún lugar de Venecia dos chicos corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas, el chico de cabellos negros llevaba a un pequeño niño bajo un brazo mientras que sujetaba fuertemente la mano de la linda rubia, ambos pararon a tomar un poco de aire pero los gritos a sus espaldas los hicieron reanudar su marcha

Te dije que no era buena idea decirle a toda la tienda que tú eras "_Seline, LA MARAVILLOSA CANTANTE de Black Moon"_ – le reprocho el pelinegro

Pero esa dependienta se estaba pasando de lista - contesto la rubia

Corran que nos alcanzan una manada de fans desbocados – le apuro el pequeño alvino

La rubia vio un pasaje, tiro del pelinegro y lo condujo por el angosto pasaje que daba a otra calle cerca del puerto por el que una motora estaba partiendo, Seiya se detuvo pero Serena tiro del chico y le hiso una seña para que saltara el pelinegro se negó, pero al oír los gritos de las fans ambos dieron un gran salto con tan buena suerte que cayeron dentro de la lancha sin siquiera ser vistos por los pocos pasajeros ya a salvo de su loca multitud los chicos pudieron respirar tranquilos el pelinegro dejo al niño en el suelo, serena a su lado se reía con ganas mientras que el niño coreaba sus carcajadas

Diste ver tu cara querido Seiya – dijo la rubia

Si, ahora parece gracioso, pero hace un momento no era gracioso – contesto el pelinegro

Vamos Seiya no seas agua fiestas, por cierto que crees que digan los chicos cuando despierten en el hotel y nosotros tres no estemos

Seguramente pondrán el grito en el cielo – dijo el pelinegro y no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa

Unas horas antes en Verona, Mina despertó aun cansada por las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido se levantó perezosamente de la cama y arrastrando los pies se dirigió al baño salió minutos después y entonces cayo en cuenta de que la habitación estaba muy silenciosa busco con la mirada a su bebe pero no lo encontró camino hacia la cama de su amiga y descubrió que la rubia tampoco estaba pero todavía no se alarmo, era común que la rubia llevara al pequeño niño a recorrer el hotel se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y desidia que tomaría una pequeña siesta cuando los duros golpes en la puerta la despertaron nuevamente, muy furiosa la rubia se levantó dispuesta a asesinar al que había osado interrumpir su sueño

Mina , no te alarmas ,pero Serena se fue llevándose a Seiya y no tengo idea de donde puede estar – le dijo un alterado Haruka

Cálmate Haru seguramente están en la piscina del hotel – contesto la rubia quitándole importancia

En eso te equivocas Mina ya registramos en todo el hotel y cuando pregunten en recepción, me informaron que la dulce señorita se fue en un taxi con dirección al aeropuerto levándose a Seiya y Peruru – le corroboro Riuzaki

¡SE HAN LLEVADO A MI BEBE! – grito la rubia hecha una furia y todo el sueño se evaporo

Mientras que en la lancha motora Seiya se estaba preguntando como habían llegado a aquella peculiar situación, le dio una mirada a la rubia que señalaba el agua emocionada y sacudió la cabeza

_**- Flash back - **_

Seiya estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación del hotel cinco estrellas, se hallaban en Verona, donde la rubia daría un concierto al día siguiente, el chico estaba cansado el viaje había sido pesado y con el retraso que tuvieron llegaron a Verona a las dos de la mañana y al hotel media hora después, así que allí estaba él, debían ser las tres cuando sigilosamente una sombra se coló por la puerta de la habitación lentamente se acercó al joven durmiente, el pelinegro escuchaba su nombre entre sueños alguien lo llamaba pero su sueño era tan profundo que no lograba abrir los ojos de repente un chorro de agua fría lo mojo y antes que el pelinegro pudiese gritar una delicada mano le tapó la boca

shshsh – susurro serena al oído de seiya

serena?, que pasa? – pregunto él

Ven conmigo tenemos que hacer algo my importante – contesto la rubia

El chico la miro y al ver la expresión seria de la rubia creyó que realmente era algo importante así que muy a su pesar se levantó de su calentita cama, se cambió la ropa mientras la rubia lo esperaba fuera, cogió su cel, una chamarra y salió al encuentro de la chica que lo esperaba sentada y en compañía del pequeño Peruru, Serena estaba completamente seria así que el pelinegro no se atrevió a preguntar nada y la siguió pacientemente hasta el vestíbulo del hotel donde les informaron que su taxi los esperaba, los tres montaron en el taxi y durante todo el trayecto seiya se fue durmiendo y no pregunto nada, mas dormido que despierto el pelinegro ni siquiera se fijó hacia donde iban y solo fue consiente de todo cuando sentado en un avión el piloto les informo que estaban por despegar con destino al aeropuerto de Tessera – Venecia.

Seiya intento detener el avión pero todo fue inútil casi una hora después los tres estaban admirando la gran catedral de San Marcos recorrieron el interior admirando la suntuosa decoración, rica en oro y esmaltes, característica de la tradición bizantina, pero el estómago de Peruru no tenía ganas de admirar la arquitectura asi que salieron a buscar un café donde poder desayunar, la plaza de San Marcos constituye el centro de la ciudad y su lugar más visitado. En el extremo oriental se encuentran la catedral de San Marcos y el palacio del Dux (o palacio Ducal), los dos edificios más importantes e impresionantes de la ciudad; y después de un rico desayuno al aire libre en la hermosa plaza, los chicos decidieron recorrer la ciudad después de todo ya estaban allí no asi que porque no aprovechar la oportunidad

Seiya, quiero ir a comprar una máscara típica de Venecia – dijo la rubia

Sere, me puedes comprar una máscara a mí también? – pregunto emocionado el pequeño alvino

Claro, pero Seiya va a pagar - contesto sonriendo la chica

El pelinegro aún estaba molesto pero deicidio que ya no tenía importancia, pues sabía que Serena siempre hacia lo que le viniese en gana, era inútil darle la contraria mejor divertirse y pasárselo bien

Después de caminar en busca de un sitio donde vendieran las famosa mascaras venecianas, encontraron una tienda llena de diversas máscaras y antifaces estuvieron una hora probándoselas y Serena no sabía por cual decidirse se estaba probando otro vez una máscara negra con plata, cuando la dependienta cansada se les acerco preguntándoles si iban a comprar algo

Que acaso sabes con quien estás hablando - dijo altaneramente Serena

Mire señorita, si no van a comprar nada le rogaría que se retira – le contesto la chica

Me estas votando, a mí, a Silene, la maravillosa cantante de Black Moon – le contesto la rubia retirando la máscara de su rostro

Tú, la gran Silene, por favor – le respondió la chica

A, no me crees – dijo molesta serena

Cálmate, no creo que sea buena idea lo que sea que estás pensando - dijo Seiya

Cállate Seiya, le voy a demostrar a esta niñata quien soy yo – contesto la rubia

Eso quisiera verlo – dijo la chica

Serena muy fastidiada por a insolente dependienta se colocó la máscara e interpreto un pedazo dela canción _Smile, _claro está que los jóvenes que estaban en la tienda reconocieron la maravillosa voz de su cantante favorita y se empezaron a aglomerar entorno a la rubia que cantaba a viva voz la canción, al pelinegro no le estaba gustando la pinta que empezaba a tener aquella multitud y cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner feas el pelinegro cogió a Peruru y la mano de la rubia y de alguna manera logro sacarlos de la tienda después de unos minutos los dos jóvenes huían de una multitud de fans decesos de poder tocar y estar cerca de su cantante favorita

**- End flash back - **

Como que tiene el celular apagado – pregunto Mina

Pues no responde, estén donde estén parece que no escuchan el timbre del celular – contesto cansado Riuzaky

Mientras tanto en Venecia, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por perder a los fans la noticia de que la gran vocalista de _Black Moon_ estaba paseando en Venecia llego a oídos de todos y cuando la lancha motora toco puerto una gran multitud los esperaba, la rubia viendo que ya no podría seguir huyendo dijo que firmaría los autógrafos que desearan y se tomaría las fotos con sus apreciados fans, así pasaron más de tres horas firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotos

Unas horas después de intentar localizar a Serena, Mina decidió probar llamando al celular de Seiya

Diga – contesto el pelinegro

_¿Dónde rayos están?_ – le dijo la rubia manager

Mina, ¿es que no han visto la tele?– pregunto Seiya

_Qué?, la tele _… - pregunto extrañada la rubia y Haruka al instante encendió el televisor

Decir que los chicos estaban asombrados era poco, realmente aun no sabían cómo su querida amiga se mentía en semejantes problemas, y no era para menos, un reportero desde Venecia informaba en vivo que la _"famosa cantante del grupo Black Moon"_ estaba firmando autógrafos en la bella Venecia

_Vamos para allá_ - dijo Mina cuando se pudo recuperar del shock

Lo esperamos – contesto Seiya sentándose en un sillón de la tienda de música donde estaban firmando los autógrafos

Seiya, tengo hambre - se quejó Peruru

Vale, vamos a comprar algo de comer, porque parece que Serena tardara un buen rato - susurro el pelinegro, viendo con pena a la rubia que no había probado bocado desde el desayuno

Una hora después todos los miembros del famoso grupo japonés acompañaban a su loca vocalista firmando los autógrafos, la dependienta que había sido la que comenzó todo les obsequio unas bellas mascaras que la rubia acepto gustosa luego se despidió, porque a pesar de todo, tenía un concierto que dar al día siguiente y ya era pasada las once de la noche

Espero verlos en el concierto, buenas noches Venecia – se despidió la rubia mientras se retiraba acompañada por sus amigos

CONTINUARA….


	6. Dulces y Amargos Recuerdos

DULCES Y AMARGOS RECUERDOS

Serena, te puedo preguntar algo – dijo el pelinegro

Claro, dime – contesto sonriendo la rubia

Porque ocultan tanto su identidad, si al final terminaste gritando la verdad a los cuatro vientos en Venecia

Mi querido Seiya, es divertido teñirse el cabello y cambiar de lock para salir al escenario - contesto la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras se terminaba de acomodar la mascara y de teñir su cabello de verde fosforescente

Seiya sonrió nervioso, el aun no entendía aquello de divertirse tinturándose el cabello de algún extravagante color y jamás, jamás, ja…mas lo haría o eso pensaba, antes de que Serena cogiera una botella de espray, el pelinegro retrocedió al ver la sonrisa demonio de la rubia, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta de salida dos pares de brazos lo sujetaron y lo obligaron a sentarse , el pelinegro se retorcía en el asiento intentando en vano soltarse pero sus captores solo sonreían divertidos al ver como estaba quedando el oscuro cabello de su amigo

Ahora vamos por la ropa - dijo alegre Serena ,y Mina se acerco llevando un traje en sus manos

Ahí creo que nosotros nos encargaremos – dijo Haruka y se apresuro a sacar del camerino a las dos rubias

Pero yo quería ayudar – se quejo Mina haciendo un puchero

La luces iluminaban y láser iluminaba el escenario donde la chica ahora peli verde cantaba su cuarto tema, Verona prorrumpía en gritos y aplausos, Serena termino su canción y saludando al publico

Esta noche, quiero hacer un anuncio porque hoy, aquí, les voy a presentar al nuevo integrante de Black Moon – dijo la rubia y señalo asía una parte oscura del escenario

Seiya estaba realmente abochornado, no quería salir con aquellas pintas, pero antes de que pudiera pensárselo dos veces, Riuzaky y Mina lo empujaron obligándolo a salir, el publico aplaudió al verlo enfocado por los reflectores, levaba el cabello corto en su mayoría pero algunos mechones seguían siendo largos y llegaban hasta media espalda , aquello le agradaba a Seiya, pero lo que no le agradaba era el brillante tono purpura con que su loco bombón le había teñido la mitad del cabello, las chicas lo ovacionaban pero el ex pelinegro no sabia si era por su cabello o por su ajustada ropa, que consistía en una camiseta plateada sin mangas que se pegaba como una segunda piel y los pantalones color plata que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo por las miradas que le lanzaban las chicas, sin saber que hacer realmente, él se sujetó a su guitarra como si su vida dependiera de ello, al ver el pánico escénico que estaba experimentando el chico, Serena se acercó y suavemente toco su mano

Cálmate yo estoy a tu lado – le susurro , luego se dirigió a su publico

esta noche, Seiya se une oficialmente a Black Moon - dijo sonriendo el público ovaciono al nuevo integrante

Seiya me ayudas - dijo sonriendo, a su señal el pelinegro comenzó a tocar la guitarra con gran destreza, los demás chicos pronto se le unieron y Serena comenzó a cantar

_Me decías cabecita loca_

_por seguir mis sueños, por romper las olas_

_me defendía con mis alas rotas_

_contra la corriente vuela, vuela mariposa_

_Eres mi ángel de la guarda_

_sobrevolando mis horas bajas._

_eres la música del alba_

_la lluvia cuando estalla_

_sálvame, no me dejes caer_

_en la tristeza de las noches en vela_

_sálvame y yo siempre seré_

_tu amiga mas fiel que dentro te lleva_

Seiya estaba sorprendido aquella canción era para él, estaba seguro, Serena lo había llegado a apreciar sinceramente, y le estaba dedicando aquella canción, claro que los sentimientos que él tenia por la rubia estaba empezando a ser mas que amistad

_Me decías cabecita loca_

_por soñar despierta_

_por querer que no amanezca nunca_

_tú me decías cabeza loca_

_siempre es igual_

_siempre mi ángel de la guarda_

_sobrevolando mis horas bajas_

_Eras la música del alba_

_la lluvia cuando estalla_

_Sálvame, no me dejes caer en la tristeza_

_de las noches en vela_

_Sálvame, y yo siempre seré_

_tu amiga más fiel que dentro te lleva._

Serena había escrito aquella canción, por muy extraño que pareciera, cuando la escribió estaba pensando en Seiya, en todas las locuras que habían hecho juntos, en sus escapadas a pasear, y mientras cantaba recordó la última aventura que habían compartido juntos en Venecia una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro…

_Sálvame, vuela, vuela mariposa_

_Eras mi ángel de la guarda_

_eras el eco de una voz lejana_

_Eras la música del alba_

_la lluvia cuando estalla_

Seiya sonreía detrás de la máscara se sentía tan feliz de estar allí con la rubia y los demás chicos, pero sentía especial satisfacción de ser él, quien estaba a la derecha de bombón, como la había apodado, claro que nadie sabía de aquel apelativo, porque solo la llamaba así cuando estaban solos, era como su pequeño secreto solo de ellos y a Seiya eso le fascinaba

_Sálvame, no me dejes caer_

_en la tristeza de las noches en vela_

_Sálvame, y yo siempre seré_

_tu amiga más fiel que dentro te lleva_

_seré la nieve al caer sobre el mar,_

_sobre la tierra_

_Cuando el fuego te quema_

_sálvame, sálvame._

Serena recordó cuando lo conoció, ella creyó que lo estaba ayudando, que lo estaba salvando, pero al final él la rescato, de su soledad, de su interna tristeza, que nunca mostraba ante sus amigos,él se volvió indispensable en su vida, por ese motivo cuando descubrió que tocaba tan maravillosamente la guitarra insistió en que se uniera al grupo, porque secretamente quería compartir su escenario con él… con su ángel

Fuera del brillante escenario Mina también estaba recordando, mientras su adorada amiga cantaba, la rubia recordó a su propio ángel, aquel chico que conoció en un crucero aquel del que se enamoro y aquel que le dio el regalo más bello, su amado bebe

_**cinco años atrás en un lujoso crucero -**_

Una bonita chica de dieciséis años caminaba distraídamente, no pensaba regresar al estúpido internado, ahora que sus padres ya no estaban ella se iba a divertir, o eso se decía intentando convencerse de ello, porque aunque lo negara se sentía terriblemente mal, aun resonaban en sus oídos las ultimas palabras que le dijo a su madre aqueldia que la fue a visitar, sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar todo y se apoyo en el barandal del barco,y sus profundos ojos azules se perdieron en el inmenso océano que se extendía ante ella

Po otro lado ajeno a los pensamientos de la rubia, un chico de cabello plateado sujeto en una larga cola baja, bebía su piña colada tranquilamente cerca de la piscinamientras que varias jovencitas lo miraban descaradamente, pero al chico no parecía importarle es mas hasta lo estaba disfrutando una sonrisa descarada se extendió por sus labios

Entonces levanto la cabeza para acomodarse mejor los lentes de sol y la vio, cerca de la proa admirando el mar, en vez de admirarlo a él, de pronto la brisa marina agito el cabello de la chica y el peliplata no pudo evitar compararla con una ninfa del mar se sintió hechizado, la chica se dio la vuelta y el se perdió en esos hermoso zafiros, tan profundos como el mismo océano pero la joven ni siquiera lo miro se paso de largo sin dirigirle una sola mirada , eso no lo podía tolerar se levanto dejando a todas sus fans , la busco por el barco mas no la hallo, supuso que tal ves ella estaba en su camarote así que espero hasta el almuerzo

La rubia camino lentamente hacia el restaurant del barco entro al lugar y vio varias mesas ocupadas, la mayoría por parejas, empezó a pensar que tal ves no fue una buena idea subir a un crucero para solteros, llevaba en aquel barco un mes y ni siquiera la habían invitado a bailar eso si que era una vergüenza

te puedo acompañar – pregunto una galante voz

La rubia aparto la vista del menú y vio al apuesto chico dueño de aquella maravillosa voz y claro lo reconoció al instante era el presumido de Yaten Kou, un niñito mimado que creía que todas las chicas deberían caer rendidas a sus pies; la rubia le lanzo una altanera mirada

esta ocupado – dijo mordazmente ella

o pues entonces tendrá que irse a sentar a otro lado - dijo el mientras se sentaba frente a la rubia

Ella lo miro airadamente después de todo aquel chico siempre hacia lo que quería y se habría ido si no fuera porque moría de hambre, decidió ignorar a su indeseado acompañante

me llamo Yaten Kou – se presentó el pelipalta –

…-

Tu como te llamas? – dijo el viendo que la rubia o tenia intención de contestarle

Que te importa – contesto la chica

Ho , mucho gusto señorita que te importa -contesto él en tono juguetón

La rubia decidió ignorarlo, pidió unos ravioles y se entretuvo comiendo, mientras que su acompañante se la pasaba hablando de todo y haciéndole preguntas que él solo se respondía, finalmente después de terminar Mina se levanto de la mesa sin dignarse a mirar al chico y se fue, estaba en el pasillo cuando su celular

Hola

_Mina amiga_ – dijo acongojada la voz de Serena

Serena?, que pasa – pregunto preocupada

_Necesito pedirte un favor_ – dijo la rubia

Claro dime de que se trata – pregunto preocupada la rubia

_Helios se puede quedar en tu departamento_ – dijo

Que paso? – pregunto preocupada

_Es una larga historia, te la contare después_ – contesto la chica

Esta bien llama a Haruka para que le de la llave – dijo Mina

_Mil gracias amiga_ – susurro Serena

Mina camino rápidamente hasta su camarote y le marco a su medico

Hola Haruka , soy yo Mina

_Hola rubia que pasa _– contesto el chico al otro lado

Helios pasara por la llave del departamento – dijo la chica

_Ya, pero tu donde estas?_ – pregunto el rubio

La señal se corta… Haruka… no te oigo… que decías – dijo Mina mientras colgaba

Una sonrisa se aso por sus labios al imaginar la cara del rubio cuando le colgó de esa manera, se estaba riendo cuando

Hola Mina – dijo Yaten apoyado en el marco de la puerta

Pero como, tu que ases en mi camarote? – pregunto acusadoramente la rubia

Querida deberías cerrar mejor la puerta o un aprovechado se puede colar – rio él

Claro, un desvergonzado llamado Yaten Kou – contesto ella

Si , tal vez – dijo el riendo

Mina se levanto molesta largo le dijo pero el chico solo se rio y se tiro sobre la cama de la rubia, ella estaba furiosa pero tampoco tenia ganas de pelear con ese niñato, opto por la salida mas fácil llamar a algún marino de abordo para que sacaran al desvergonzado de su camarote, entonces se puso a pedir ayuda como damisela en apuros y rápidos y veloces se presentaron dos jóvenes marinos que sacaron a rastras al peliplata

Mina se rio cuando vio la cara de sorpresa que tenia el chico, seguramente no creyó que ella seria capas de hacer que lo sacaran a rastras, con su gran sonrisa se tendió sobre la cama y al girarse encontró una nota del engreído de Kou

"_Te veo en el bar del barco a las ocho, no faltes "te quiere Yaten" _término de leer el estúpido papelito, lo arrugo y lo lanzo al cesto de la basura

Pero quien se cree, el muy engreído – se dijo en voz alta – jamás iría – agrego

Eran las ocho con cinco y Mina no sabia que rayos hacia ella, ataviada con una camiseta negra de manga cero ceñida y unos jeans desteñidos que resaltaban su bella figura, en el estúpido bar del barco

No estas esperando a nadie – se dijo - estas aquí en busca de diversión, solamente te quieres relajar y la estúpida nota del odioso de Kou no tiene nada que ver - se repetía una y otra vez

Hola esperas a alguien – le hablo un hombre alto y bastante apuesto

No, para nada – contesto ella embelesada

Entonces te apetecería bailar - pregunto el chico

Claro, porque no – dijo

El moreno se llevó a la rubia a la pista de baile y disfrutaron un rato bailando pero entonces Mina cayo en cuenta de que su pareja improvisada la empezaba a alejar mas del centro de la fiesta pero le resto importancia, y tampoco le importo que Yaten le lanzaba una furiosa mirada desde la barra, internamente se felicito por hacer rabiar al peliplata mas cuando Mina decidió irse a descansar

Te acompaño - le dijo el galante joven

No te molestes – trato de detenerlo la chica pero el insistió y ella no pudo negarse

El chico la llevo hasta la puerta de su camarote, la rubia abrió la puerta y se volteo para despedirse de su acompañante, pero el chico le dio un empujón que la hiso trastabillar y cayo sentada en duro suelo, le iba a recriminar pero al levantar la vista, vio que él se estaba quitando la camisa, entonces cayo en cuenta de las intenciones del joven, se intento levantar pero un agudo dolor en el tobillo se lo impidió vio la puerta esperanzada en poder escapar pero el moreno le bloqueaba completamente la única salida

Y pensar que dijeron que seria difícil acercarme a ti – susurro el

Porque hace esto? quien diablos eres tu? – dijo la rubia

O, aposte con unos amigos, que siempre te veían sola, así que dijeron que seria imposible acercarme y mas aun que confiaras en mi, yo les dije que seria muy semencillo, es mas que a la primera noche serias mía Y apostamos mil dólares - pero me pidieron pruebas - así que sonríe dulzura - dijo el sujetándole la cara mientras la besaba a la fuerza y el flash de la cámara le comprobó a la rubia que le estaba tomando fotos

Mina intento apartar al moreno, pero el chico era demasiado fuerte, con una mano sujeto las manos de la rubia Mina luchaba por soltarse, cuando creyó que ya todo estaba perdido alguien le saco al moreno de encima, la rubia abrió los ojos y vislumbro la cabellera plateada de Yaten , el chico había levantado sin mucho esfuerzo al moreno y de un certero golpe en el abdomen le saco el aire , se giro para ver como estaba la rubia y en ese momento el moreno logro darle un golpe y hacerlo caer, pero Yaten se levanto velos y le respondió con otro certero golpe que noqueo al moreno ,lo arrastro hasta fuera del camarote y cerro la puerta, mientras el chico sacaba al moreno Mina se había levantado y sentado en la cama

Te encuentras bien – le pregunto Yaten

Si , gracias – susurro la rubia

No te entiendo – dijo de pronto el

Perdón? – dijo ella

Si, cuando entre aquí en la mañana gritaste como loca y lograste que me sacaran a rastras , pero cuando un sujeto intenta abusar de ti ni siquiera se te ocurre pedir ayuda – le recrimino

Creí que podría manejarlo – susurro

Pues si que lo supiste manejar – dijo el sarcástico

Ese no es tu problema – dijo Mina y se levanto dispuesta echarlo pero trastabillo y el gesto de dolor que hiso no paso desapercibido para el chico

Que te pasa, estas herida – pregunto preocupado mientras la ayudaba a sentar se nuevamente

No tengo nada - contesto, él la miro ceñudo

Creo que me torcí el tobillo – susurro molesta y avergonzada

Rápidamente el chico se inclinó y le saco la bota con cuidado, Mina intento protestar pero al ver la mirada ceñuda de Yaten se callo y dejo que la ayudara, el chico inspecciono el pie de la rubia, no sabia mucho de medicina pero tenía conocimientos básicos y al ver el pie de la chica descarto que estuviera fracturado, pero claro no podría caminar bien durante unos días

Lo siento - susurro de pronto el chico sin levantar la vista

Porque te disculpas? – pregunto ella

Fue mi culpa lo que paso , cuando llegue oí a un grupo de chicos que hablaba de la apuesta ,pero estaba molesto porque no me esperaste y no hice nada – dijo casi en un susurro

Soy yo la que no tubo cuidado, es culpa mía – contesto ella

Sabes, lo que se me hace mas extraño es que no hayas pedido ayuda – dijo él

No acostumbro pedir ayuda a nadie – respondió la chica

Aquella confesión tomo por sorpresa al chico que se levanto y la miro a los ojos, esos profundos ojos azules cargaban una gran tristeza que antes no había visto, supuso que era porque la chica rubia siempre lo disimulaba perfectamente bajo su mascara de rudeza e indiferencia

Ya esta – sonrió él

Gracias- dijo Mina admirando su pie perfectamente vendado

No debes apoyarlo por lo menos hasta mañana - le dijo Yaten – si quieres te puedo ayudar a ponerte el pijama - agrego en tono divertido

¡PERVERTIDO!- grito la rubia mientras le tiraba una almohada que choco contra la puerta

Buenas noches dulzura, sueña conmigo – dijo el asomándose nuevamente por la puerta

Así se inicio una bonita amistad entre los jóvenes, paso todo un mes y Mina empezó a darse cuenta de que sentía algo mas que una simple amistad por el chico de cabello plateado aquella noche ambos salieron a pasera por el barco, entre risas y charlas sin sentido pasaron la noche

Vaya parece una versión un tanto moderna de Titanic – dijo Mina riendo cuando se escabulleron a escondidas a las bodegas

Tienes toda la razón, pero yo espero que no acabemos con agua hasta el cuello - dijo Yaten sonriendo

Bueno sigamos entonces en nuestra versión de Titanic, quieres que te haga un lindo retrato llevando solo una hermosa joya – pregunto seductoramente el peliplata, seguro de que su amiga se escandalizaría

Claro, porque no – dijo Mina siguiéndole el juego ,Yaten estaba algo sorprendido pero siguió con el juego

Después de usted entonces, miladi – dijo galantemente, pensando que la rubia se echaría atrás

Grasias - dijo riendo la rubia

Yaten estaba sorprendido, por lo general a esas alturas Mina ya se habría echado atrás pero decidió segrí con el juego quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar, ambos fueron al camarote de la rubia en la puerta termino todo el encanto y él estaba apunto de despedirse cuando la rubia lo sorprendió con un dulce beso, que lo tomo completamente desprevenido pero se recupero rápidamente y respondió al beso de la chica que era algo torpe e inexperto, pero él la fue guiando y el mundo pareció desaparecer, para ambos solo existían los dos y nadie mas, se dejaron llevar por los dulces besos con sabor a vainilla y la caricias que parecían tan mágicas, Yaten cargo a Mina, como si se tratara de una princesa y cerro la puerta a su espalda.

Después de aquella noche mágica los dos chicos parecían mas unidos, pero como todo lo bueno siempre se acaba, el viaje en crucero también termino y cuando tocaron puerto, una despampanante chica rubia esperaba al peliplata, apenas lo vio bajar se lanzo a sus brazos y le estampo un beso, Mina que lo había visto todo se sintió fatal y se alejo silenciosamente sin siquiera despedirse, cuando llego a casa se encontró con toda la historia de Helios y Serena y a los pocos meses descubrió que estaba embarazada con ayuda de Helios y Haruka se pudo hacer cargo del niño después Serena formo su grupo y ella se volvió su manager, mas nunca volvió a ver a su amado ángel de cabellos plateados y a pesar de todo aun lo recordaba, a su salvador de bellos ojos verdes

- END FLASH BACK -

La canción había terminado y los chicos ya estaba iniciando una nueva, pero a Mina le había encantado aquella canción escrita por su mejor amiga, sonriendo le dijo a Ryuzaki que iría a los camerinos donde su querido bebe dormía plácidamente

Continuara….


	7. PARIS – EL AMOR DE ADOLECENTE

PARIS – EL AMOR DE ADOLECENTE

Serena abrió los ojos con gran pesadez, definitivamente no volvería a develarse de aquella manera nunca más, estiro los brazos a todo lo largo de su cama, no quería levantarse, le dolía la cabeza horrores y sus ánimos estaban por los suelos dio una vuelta en su cama y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente, pero Mina no tenía intención de dejar dormir tranquilamente a su amiga, aun no la perdonaba haberse llevado a Peruru a Venecia y no haberla invitado.

Vamos levántate Serena – la apremio la rubia

No quiero Mina, déjame dormir un momento más, si? – susurro sin soltar su colcha

Pero, dijiste que querías conocer parís, y quiero que vayamos a dar una vuelta , por favor – rogo la rubia Serena abrió un ojo y escudriño el rostro de su amiga dio un suspiro

Vale, ya me levanto - dijo

Una hora después las dos rubias salieron de la habitación listas para su tour por parís, fuera los chicos ya las esperaban, cuando todos estuvieron listos se fueron a recorrer la ciudad del amor, Mina estaba muy contenta de poder salir todos juntos saco de su bolsillo un mapa con los lugares que quería conocer

Bien, primero quiero ir a ver la mona lisa

Entonces vamos al Museo del Louvre – sugirió Haruka

Vamos - dijo alegre la rubia

El museo estaba lleno de turistas y los chicos se entretuvieron admirando las pinturas, Haruka demostró ser un gran conocedor del arte ya que se la pasó explicándoles a sus amigos, pero Serena estaba aburrida al igual que Peruru y en un descuido de los chicos la rubia y el pequeño alvino se dieron a la fuga

Mina y los chicos salieron a buscar a los fugitivos cuando notaron que no estaban, recorrieron el museo, mas no los hallaron y cuando la rubia empezaba a perder la paciencia, hallaron a la cantante y al niño tomándose fotos en el jardín de las Tullerías, en la entrada oeste del Louvre, Mina se unió su amiga para salir en la foto, estuvieron un rato tomando fotos, después Mina siguió con el itinerario y según su mapa seguía el Arco de Triunfo

En que año creen que se construyo? – pregunto Serena

En 1806, el entonces emperador de Francia Napoleón Bonaparte ordenó la construcción del Arco de Triunfo como monumento a sus ejércitos. Este arco mide 50 m de alto y 45 de ancho – contesto Seiya sin saber siquiera lo que decía

Como lo sabes? – pregunto Haruka

No lo sé – contesto el pelinegro

Bueno que tal si vamos al siguiente punto en el mapa - dijo alegre Mina

Los chicos se encaminaron al palacio de Luxemburgo, se tomaron algunas fotos pero notaron que Seiya se notaba distraído y perdido en sus pensamientos y eso empezó a asustar a Serena, no quería perder a su amigo, pero sabía que si el pelinegro recordaba su pasado seguramente se iría y se quedaría sola de nuevo, por otro lado tampoco podía ser egoísta y desear que su querido amigo no recordara su pasado además había descubierto que sus sentimientos por el pelinegro estaba empezando a ser algo más que una mera amistad y eso la asustaba .

Mientras que Seiya empezaba a tener vagos recuerdos, él había estado en aquel lugar antes, tal vez cuando era niño no lo sabía con certeza, pero estaba seguro que había estado en aquel lugar antes, y por un lado se sentía emocionado por recuperar su pasado, pero internamente también tenía miedo, miedo a lo que pudiera recordar, o que tal vez no le gustase lo que recordaría

Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no notaron cuando Mina los agrupo a todos juntos le pidió a una amable chica que les tomara una foto

Sonrían – dijo la joven

Los chicos despertaron cuando el flash de la cámara los deslumbro así que salieron con unas caras bastante raras , Mina le pidió que les tomara una foto, mas estaves todos tenían sendas sonrisas y Seiya sin saber porque rodeo con un brazo los hombros de Serena y la atrajo hacia él, la chica se sorprendió pero no trato de apartarse solo sonrió apegándose mas al pelinegro, después de las fotos Mina los arrastro por todo Paris de compras que los chicos sabían no necesitaba pero igualmente compro mucha ropa para ella y muy a su pesar para los chicos ,

vamos a terminar nuestra visita con un paseo por la torre Eiffel – dijo alegre Mina

los chicos hicieron su visita a la famosa torre todos parecían divertirse y pasarlo bien, el pelinegro ya había olvidado sus preocupaciones, pero quien había estado taciturna durante todo el día era Serena y eso empezaba a preocupar a sus amigos, mas ninguno se atrevía a preguntar que le pasaba pero se notaba que la rubia estaba asiendo un esfuerzo por no arruinarles el paseo a sus amigos, a pesar de todo no podía disimular su melancolía; Helios sospechaba lo que le podía estar pasando a su hermana pero no dijo nada, pasadas las horas los chicos regresaron al hotel y Serena se fue directa a su habitación

se sentía confundida y con miedo, sabía que se estaba empezando a enamorar de Seiya pero tenía miedo , miedo a repetir la misma historia y que estuviesen en París , y el parecido físico del pelinegro con su primer amor no ayudaban mucho , se sentía muy confundida que podía hacer , la cabeza le empezó a doler, no podía descansar, cogió una chamarra y salió sigilosamente de la habitación y sin que nadie lo notara salió del hotel tomo "prestada" la motocicleta de un joven y salió disparada, sin rumbo fijo; Helios que la había visto salir, la siguió, encontró la motocicleta y unos metros más allá estaba la su hermanita lanzando furiosamente pierdas al rio, el peliplata suspiro, después de todo _"la ciudad del amor" _si le había afectado a Serena

¿no crees que el rio ya tiene suficientes piedras? – le pregunto con una sutil sonrisa

que haces aquí helios – dijo la chica

se lo que te está pasando – susurro mientras se acercaba mas

no sé de que hablas , solo… tenía ganas de dar una vuelta – contesto ella sin voltear a verlo

serena tu quieres a Seiya y no precisamente como a un amigo – dijo el

no es verdad – contesto ella

deja ya de mentirte ,te estás volviendo a enamorar , pero tienes miedo a que pase lo mismo que con darien - le dijo ya cansado de su actitud esquiva

no es verdad yo… yo … - la rubia no podía terminar lo que decía, pues varia lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas

no siempre va ser así – le susurro Helios colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hermana

tengo miedo , y si me vuelvo a equivocar , no quiero caer otra vez , - susurro

no te dejare sola, esta vez yo estaré a tu lado y te voy a cuidar, pero no te niegues la oportunidad de volver a amar – le dijo firmemente él

La rubia lloraba silenciosamente, se giro y enterró el rostro en el pecho de su hermano mojando la camisa de peliplata , Helios estaba algo sorprendido en seis años no había visto llorar a Serena, ella cambio mucho después de lo ocurrido en Paris y él se sentía culpable porque no la pudo ayudar aquella ves y su dulce hermanita se volvió fría y algunos decían que era insensible, pero él sabía que Serena no era así, en el fondo aun estaba esa chica ingenua y dulce y en ese momento la rubia le estaba demostrando que no se había equivocado, suavemente la abrazo dejando que la chica llorara por todo ese tiempo que había tenido que aparentar ser fuerte e inquebrantable, por todo ese tiempo que ella tuvo que ser fuerte por los dos .

Al día siguiente, el ánimo de la rubia vocalista estaba mejor, se mostraba alegre y sonriente mientras hablaba con Mina sobre los bellos vestidos que habían comprado el día anterior y como todo parecía estar mejor nadie menciono nada del día anterior

Pero Helios parecía algo somnoliento, cansado y Serena no paraba de reírse pues el chico estaba cayéndose literalmente de sueño

Helios no deberías desvelarte viendo películas – le dijo Mina

si hermanito no deberías acostarte en la madrugada – rio Serena aunque se sentía algo culpable

tengo sueño – contesto el

vete a dormir ya te despertamos cuando no tengamos que ir – dijo la rubia

nadie le dijo nada a pesar de que era extraño que Serena lo dejara descansar, la mañana se paso muy rápido y al llegar la noche los chicos se prepararon para dirigirse al lugar donde darían el concierto y la rubia fue a despertar a su hermano cuando todos estuvieron listos Haruka llego en un automóvil listo para partir

Puedo conducir - pregunto inocentemente Serena

Claro, porque no - dijo Haruka

Una vez en el auto Seiya se encomendó a todos los dioses que conocía, Helios hacia lo propio rezando y sujetándose al asiento tan fuerte como podía, pues conocía la manera de conducir de su hermanita, cuando llegaron a su destino Ryuzaky prácticamente se lanzo al suelo

Tierra , al fin, tierra – decía una y otro ves el castaño

Ya, no seas exagerado - dijo Helios sonriendo aunque entre las manos tenia un retaso de la tapicería del asiento

Te has contenido "_Mariposa negra"_ – dijo Seiya

Lo he hecho por Mina y Peruru – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia

Ya aterrizamos – susurro Mina sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, ni a desenterrar las uñas del asiento

Otra vez, otra vez – decía Peruru riéndose de la cara que tenía su madre

Recuérdame nunca dejar que Serena vuelva a tomar el volante – Susurro Haruka sujetando otro pedazo de tapicería

Seiya sonreía, seguro de que tendrían que cambiarle el tapis a los asientos del automóvil porque entre Mina, Helio, Ryuzaki y Haruka le habían sacado un gran pedazo al calvarle las uñas en un intento por mantenerse en el asiento

Ya, tenemos que entrar - dijo Ryuzaki recuperado

Un grupo canto antes que Black Moon e inmediatamente después los chicos hicieron su entrada, una gigantesca puerta se abrió y por ella entro Serena, tenia el cabello color rojo fuego, llevaba puesto un vestido parecido a un tutu de valed en color negro y unas alas de mariposa adornaban su espalda

Silene , Silene – gritaban los fans

Serena sonrió, si la aclamaban a ella, era ella la que brillaba, y resplandecía en el escenario alado de sus amigos y su Hermano

Esta noche quisiera cantar, una nueva canción, dedicada a todas la chicas – dijo la rubia y una sonrisa de melancolía adorno su rostro

Seiya – susurro la rubia

El pelinegro empezó a tocar suavemente la guitarra dándole la entrada y fue seguido por Helios en el teclado luego Serena comenzó a cantar

_Quererte fue una estupidez, total_

_Un paso más allá del bien y el mal_

_Una tormenta de dolor, una historia de terror_

_Un sueño rosa que hoy es gris, palabras sin valor_

Mientras cantaba, muchos recuerdos volvieron, su primer amor, sus ilusiones de adolecente, sus sueños, y finalmente, Paris aquella ciudad en la que conoció por primera vez lo que era el amor

_**Seis años atrás -**_

Serena Tsuquino de catorce años caminaba abatida mirando el enorme desaprobado en su examen pero decidió restarle importancia, hiso una volita el examen y lo lanzo asía su espalda, con tan buena puntería que le dio en la cabeza a Darien Chiva, el eterno enemigo de la rubia

Oye cabeza de chorlito – dijo altaneramente el pelinegro

Qué demonios - dijo la rubia volteando

Vaya cabeza de chorlito deberías estudiar más, no te da vergüenza sacar un tres en matemáticas – dijo burlonamente el pelinegro

no es tu problema - le dijo Serena arrancándole la hoja del examen de la mano y luego le saco la lengua

El chico se reía de la manera infantil en que se comportaba la chica y eso solo logro aumentar el enojo de la rubia, que se dio la vuelta y se alejo muy molesta con el engreído de Chiva; al llegar a casa se encontró con su padre que al ver el desaprobado en el examen empezó a recriminarle, pero a Serena poco le importaba lo que su "_adorado"_ padre pudiera pensar, subió directo a su recamara sin siquiera escucharlo

has vuelto a desaprobar? – pregunto Helios al ver entrar a su hermana

es que la maestra me tiene maña – se justifico la rubia haciendo un puchero

ya, igual que el profesor de física , la maestra de lenguaje y también medio colegio – le sonrió el peliplata

es que tu no los conoces todos me tienen envidia, es que soy demasiado bella e inteligente – dijo la rubia sonriendo

vale, Sere seguramente para el próximo aprobaras – le animo su hermano

por eso te quiero – dijo la chica lanzándose sobre el chico y provocando que perdiera el juego

_Sé que fui, ingenua y me sentí,_

_Colgando mariposas en el cielo,_

_Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo._

Así pasaban los días en la mansión de la familia Tsuquino, pero una llamada de la directora del colegio de Serena lo cambio todo, después de regresar del colegio el señor Tsuquino llamo a la rubia al despacho y le informo que a partir de ese momento tendría un profesor de matemáticas y lenguaje, a Serena no le importo pero al día siguiente cuando su nuevo profesor llego…

¿TU,QUE DIABLOS HASES EN MI CASA? – grito la chica

hola cabeza de chorlito , voy a ser tu nuevo profesor de matemáticas – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo con suficiencia

¿QUE? – grito la rubia

Serena, veo que ya has conocida a tu nuevo profesor, el joven Darién esta en primer año de Medicina y es hijo de un buen amigo mío así que le he pedido que te ayude – dijo el hombre

¿Bien donde comenzaremos las clases? – pregunto el pelinegro

Serena no se lo podía creer, el engreído de Darien se había convertido en su nuevo y flamante profesor y a pesar de los esfuerzos de la rubia para hacer que el pelinegro renunciara solo conseguía irritarse ella y que su padre le llamara la atención constantemente

Porque no se larga – se decía la rubia dando vueltas alrededor de la cama

Disfruta torturarte - le contesto Helios sin apartar la vista de la consola

Aaaaaaaaaah, es tan irritante ,le odio, le odio – dijo frustrada la rubia

Cuidado hermanita , porque por ahí dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso – contesto Helios sonriendo

Jamás me enamoraría de una persona tan odiosa como el estúpido de …

El joven Darien está aquí para darle sus clases – dijo la sirvienta

Tu maestro te espera Sere – se burlo Helios

La rubia bajo muy enfurruñada no quería hablar con su arrogante maestro pero ya ni modo y allí estaba el mendigo maestro como un ángel perfecto y hermoso mirando hacia el jardín y los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana solo hacían que se viera más hermoso y radiante, demonios en que estaba pensando se reprendió la rubia, Darien volteo la cabeza al oírla bajar y se encontró con la mirada azul de la rubia que se ruborizo furiosamente

Hola cabeza de chorlito , te gusta lo que ves – dijo lo último en tono seductor

He visto mejores – contesto ella desviando la mirada

_Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire_

_Y hoy la vida es un desierto,_

_Por amarte a corazón abierto._

Y durante las dos horas de tortura con el pelinegro, Serena se la paso evitando ver a su maestro a los ojos no quería volver a sonrojarse

Las semanas pasaron y Serena se sentía cada vez más a gusto con su profesor y sin que se diese cuenta ya esperaba que llegara la hora de verlo nuevamente, Helios veía como su hermana adorada empezaba a sentir algo más que simple amistad por Chiva ,y no sabía si preocuparse o alegrarse, pero mientras él se desidia, su rubia hermanita había logrado aprobar el mentado examen de matemáticas y cuando creyó que ya no vería al pelinegro su padre les dijo que dado que había sido tan buen maestro, el pelinegro seguiría con las clases un poco más , a Serena le encantaba la idea pero trataba de disimularlo

Llegaron las vacaciones y los padres de Serena habían decidido ir a París para visitar a su hija mayor, Sereniti , Serena estaba eufórica con la noticia pero se sentía algo triste también, porque dejaría de ver a Darién, Helios por otro lado se rehusó completamente a viajar , el día de la partida la rubia se llevo la grata sorpresa de que Darien también iría a París a pasar vacaciones ; París resulto maravilloso y la capital del amor le hiso darse cuenta a Serena de que se había enamorado de su apuesto profesor

_Serena quieres ir a pasear_ – le había dicho el pelinegro aquella mañana y la rubia estaba encantada aprovecharía que no irían con nadie más y le confesaría sus sentimientos al chico, la cita de la rubia fue maravillosa y Darién se comporto como todo un caballero finalmente estaban en la torre Eiffel, Serena vio que no había mucha gente alrededor y armándose de valor

Darien- susurro

Dime, que pasa - dijo el chico

Yo quiero decirte, yo

Vamos dime lo que sea – le sonrió el

Tumegustamucho – dijo atropelladamente la rubia

Perdón , no te entendí – le dijo el

Tu - me – gustas - mucho – dijo tomando aire

_Intentaré reconstruir mi paz_

_quemar tus besos, no mirar atrás_

_te di mi oxigeno y mi voz,_

_hice un mundo para dos_

El la miraba sorprendido pero no decía nada, luego le sonrió se acerco a la rubia y la miro a los ojos, ella se sintió tan nerviosa

Tu también me gustas – dijo en un susurro mientras le robaba un dulce beso

Serena estaba muy feliz, él también correspondía a sus sentimientos, aquel fue el momento más feliz de la rubia ,todo marchaba perfectamente los dos enamorados se la pasaban paseando en parís a diario , dos semanas después Sereniti salió del internado y fue presentada ante Darién ,el pelinegro quedo deslumbrado por la belleza de la mayor de los Tsuquino, poco a poco se fue alejando de Serena quien no notaba como su novio se empezaba a enamorar de su hermana mayor hasta aquel día, la noche caía en Paris y Serena deambulaba por el hotel aburrida entonces se acerco a la habitación de sus padres

Darien está encantado con ella – dijo Selene

Si y mi princesa también está muy ilusionada – contesto Argos

La boda seria perfecta para este fin de año, no te parece? – pregunto la madre de la rubia

Si yo creo que solo hay que consultarlo con los padres de Darién – dijo el señor Tsuquino

El corazón de Serena latía a mil por hora, sus padres estaban planeando su boda y a pesar de ser joven no le importo ella amaba a Darién y pronto se casaría, muy emocionada se alejo corriendo en busca de su hermana mayor le iba a contar lo que había oído, la busco por el hotel pero no la hallo por ningún lado cuando se iba a dar por vencida les oyó, la vos de Sereniti y Darién?

Ya he pedido tu mano ,mi amor – dacia el pelinegro

Y que pasa con Serena – pregunto la rubia mayor

Sabes que solo te amo a ti , lo de Serena fue solo una ilusión , me deje deslumbrar – contesto

Estas seguro que no sientes nada por ella – dijo Sereniti

Claro, quieres que te lo pruebe – dijo seductoramente el pelinegro

adelante – contesto ella

Serena no quería creer lo que oía, así que se acerco lentamente y los vio, Darién besaba apasionadamente a Sereniti ,estrechando la cintura de la chica, y la rubia rodeaba con los brazos el cuello de él ambos se separaron y Serena los vio entra al la habitación de su hermana

_Sé que fui, ingenua y me sentí,_

_Colgando mariposas en el cielo,_

_Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo_

_Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire_

_Y hoy la vida es un desierto_

_Por amarte a corazón abierto._

_uououo_

Las lagrimas caían una tras otra por el rostro de Serena, se sentía traicionada y estúpida por haber cérido en la palabras del pelinegro, al día siguiente se mostro distante y fría con todos ahora entendía porque su hermano siempre decía que solo estaban ellos y que no debía confiar en nadie más.

Cuando volvieron a Japón, los recibió la noticia de que Helios había sido capturado por la policía en una carrera de autos clandestina en las afueras de Tokio , su padre monto en cólera y pensaba dejar al peliplata en la correccional, pero Serena le rogo tanto que al final accedió a sacarlo con la condición de que no quería volver a verlo , aquello le pareció injusto a Serena que busco el apoyo de su madre pero no consiguió nada; el joven Tsuquino se quedo de repente en la calle, sin casa ni nada, pero su hermana no iba a dejar las cosas así, busco la ayuda de Mina su amiga de la infancia que estaba desaparecida, de milagro logro contactarla y pedirle ayuda

Cuando Helios estuvo instalado en el departamento de Mina, Serena le conto lo que había pasado, el chico estaba furioso y saber que su hermana mayor también estaba en todo ese lio solo hiso que el odiara mas a su familia, al poco tiempo el señor Tsuquino mando a Serena a un internado en Inglaterra con la excusa de que, quería alejarla de la influencia de Helios y a pesar de todo la rubia seguía en contactando con su hermano y de alguna manera le solía enviar parte del dinero que su padre le mandaba mensualmente

Tres meses después de la partida de la rubia menor Helios se entro que Sereniti se había caso con Darien y a los pocos meces tubo a su primera hija a la que llamaron Rini

_**presente -**_

_Sé que fui, ingenua y me sentí,_

_Colgando mariposas en el cielo,_

_Y hoy estoy temblando al ras del suelo._

Aunque sus recuerdos eran dolorosos, ella savia ahora no estaba sola, tenia a sus amigos, a personas que la querían, y lo tenia a él, e iba a darse una oportunidad, iba a dejar el pasado atrás y seguiría adelante y se permitiría amar una vez más, no volvería a mira atrás ni a dejar que el pasado la atara mas; la gente escuchaba atenta cada palabra de la canción

_Fui, ingenua y te volví, mi aire_

_Y hoy la vida es un desierto_

_Por amarte a corazón abierto_

La canción finalizo y Serena disimuladamente se limpio una lagrima que había corrido por su mejilla esa sería la última lagrima que derramaría por su primer amor, Darien Chiva; aunque para Haruka había pasado desapercibido el gesto de Serena, para Seiya y Helios había estado claro, ella lloraba, la multitud se había quedado en silencio mientras las ultima notas resonaban aun en el aire cuando todo fue silencio la multitud aplaudió con tal ímpetu que fue abrumador, y aquella canción había sido cantada con tal sentimiento que algunas chicas que se habían visto reflejadas en la letra derramaron una que otra lagrima

COMTINUARA….


	8. ESPAÑA  REUNION LAS ESTRELLAS  CELOS?

Gracias por tus comentarios me alegra que te guste la historia aquí te dejo otro cap disfrútalo

ESPAÑA – LA REUNION DE LAS ESTRELLAS

Era una hermosa mañana en Madrid los pajaritos cantaban, el sol prometía que sería un día maravilloso y en la sala de ensayos estaban los integrantes de Black Moon decidiendo que canciones interpretarían esa noche en el concierto, todo era maravilloso hasta que de repente la puerta cayo fuera de sus goznes y un hombre fornido de cabello rubio y con gafas de sol irrumpió en la sala llevando un arma con la que apunto a todos los presentes

K, vas hacer que le dé un ataque al corazón a Sere - chan – dijo una voz proveniente de afuera

¿Ryu – chan? - pregunto la rubia

Sere chan, Kumagoro y yo hemos venido a visitarte – dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules que sostenía un conejo rosado en brazos

Ryu - chan , Kuma –chan no saben cuánto los he extrañado – dijo la rubia abrasando a su amigo

Y a mí no me has extrañado - pregunto otro choco de cabello rosa y ojos amatistas

Shu – chan – grito la rubia y se lanzó a abrazar al pelirosa

Seiya estaba en shock ¿quiénes eran?, porque tenían tantas confianzas con Serena, que rayos estaba pasando se preguntaba y antes de que pudiese hacer sus preguntas los dos chicos recién llegados cogieron de la mano a la rubia y desaparecieron por el corredor

Hola muchachos – saludo otro hombre rubio de ojos verdes apareció por la puerta acompañado de otro rubio de ojos dorados

¿Dónde está, asía donde se fue? – pregunto el ojidorado mirándolos a todos

Chicos alguien ha visto a donde se ha ido Riuychi – pregunto tranquilamente el ojiverde

No, pero también se han llevado a Serena – contesto Helios

Ya ves Eiri no hay de qué preocuparse seguramente solo quieren ir a recorrer la ciudad – dijo el ojiverde

Ese maldito fenómeno del conejo , no tenía por qué arrastrar a Suichi – dijo Eiri

Jamás imagine que fueras tan celoso – le contesto el otro sonriendo

No estoy celoso – grito el rubio

Ya, lo que tú digas – dijo sonriendo

El rubio de ojos dorados se fue molesto a seguir buscando por todo el hotel y seiya también estaba tentado a salir a buscar a SU bombon pero…

Touma te presentó a Seiya, el guitarrista del grupo – dijo Helios

Es un gusto al fin conocerte – dijo el rubio tendiéndole la mano al pelinegro

Un placer – contesto el pelinegro estrechando la mano del rubio

Seiya, él es Touma el presidente de NG, la disquera que nos promociona – dijo Helios

¿Por cierto, sabes a donde se ha ido Serena? – pregunto Haruka

la verdad no tengo la menor idea, pero le pedí a k que cuide a los chicos así que no se preocupen seguramente regresaran a tiempo para el concierto – contesto sonriendo

Por qué será que eso no me tranquiliza – dijo Ryuzaki

Cálmense chicos tampoco es la primera vez que esos tres huyen , así que suponiendo que no han desayunado los voy a invitar a tomar un rico desayuno – sonrió mientras salía seguido de los demás

Después del desayuno los chicos decidieron relajarse en la piscina del hotel donde el pelinegro conoció a otro grupo de amigos de Serena y también supo que los chicos que se habían llevado a Serena eran los vocalistas de Nittle gasper y Bad Luck

Helios siempre te he querido preguntar cómo se inició Serena en el mundo de la música – dijo Seiya observando la piscina

Pues veras eso fue hace tres años cuando ella tenía dieciocho años…

Yo la descubrí cantando en un club privado en Londres – dijo Touma

_Tres años atrás_

El rubio de ojos verdes estaba hechizado por la canción que cantaba lentamente una jovencita rubia en el pequeño escenario después de que termino la canción la chica desapareció y la gente aplaudió entusiasta, el chico rubio sonrió esa chica tenia un gran talento, aquella misma noche hiso algunas averiguaciones y al día siguiente volvió al club donde la chica canto nuevamente, pero esta vez apenas termino Touma se acercó a ella

Buenas noches señorita – dijo el

Quien es usted que quiere? – pregunto la rubia

Te he escuchado cantar y si quieres cantar para más de veinte personas ven aquí – dijo y le dio una tarjeta luego desapareció

Dos semanas después Serena acompañada de Helios, Haruka y Mina se presentaron en las oficinas de NG , Touma los recibió sonriente

Quiero ser una estrella, quiero cantar, quiero que oigan mi canción – dijo decidida la rubia

Bien yo te daré la oportunidad si puedes escribir una canción completamente nueva – dijo Touma

Hecho regresare aquí y me tendrás que promocionar – dijo Serena decidida

Touma sonrió, esa chica se parecía a dos de sus más famosos cantantes, mientras tanto en los pasillos Serena no sabía en qué momento se había separado de sus amigos y mientras deambulaba por allí buscándolos oyo la música se dirigió a ese lugar y en una sala de ensayo una grupo ensayaba y afinaba sus instrumentos, mientras que un chico castaño jugaba con otro chico de pelo rosado ambos parecían muy entretenidos, el castaño de pronto saco un conejo rosado, le susurro algo a la oreja luego simulo que el conejo le contestaba y finalmente se levantó cogió de la mano al pelirosa y se escabullo hacia la puerta donde se encontró cara a cara con Serena, ambos se miraron unos instantes antes que el castaño cogiera también a la rubia de la mano y saliera corriendo arrastrando a los dos chicos

Una semana después Serena miraba las Hojas caer estaba, completamente bloqueada no se le ocurría nada, no tenía idea de cómo iniciar para escribir su canción

Que pasa Sere - chan – pregunto Ryuichi

No puedo pensar en ninguna cosa para escribir la canción – dijo frustrada

Es que la música no se piensa Sere , se siente, se vive y se disfruta – dijo el castaño mostrando esa actitud madurada que solo mostraba en el escenario

Ryuichi – san – dijo sorprendida la rubia

No te desanimes Sere – chan kumagoro y yo te estaremos apoyando - dijo sonriendo nuevamente con su actitud infantil

Aquella tarde llego a casa de Mina y arrastro a Helios y Haruka hacia la improvisada sala de ensayos, Mina se durmió cansada y cuando despertó se encontró con que ya había amanecido fue a la sala y no vio a los chicos

Vamos Mina apúrate tenemos que ir a la disquera - dijo Serena mientras se peinaba

Ya terminaste la canción – pregunto la rubia

Si nos tomó toda la noche pero esta lista al fin

Touma estaba complacido, la chica había cumplido y él también lo aria, el primer concierto de Black Moon fue como grupo de apertura del concierto de Nittle Gasper , Serena estaba nerviosa sabía que podía hacerlo sabía que podía cantar pero cuando estuvo frente a todo el público se quedó estática y Riuychi estuvo a punto de ir a ayudarla pero la rubia se recuperó y a pesar de las protestas del público ella dio la señal y los chicos empezaron a tocar

_Masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide _

_me no mae no keshikigoto_

_ubau PUROROOGU_

_mune wo fusagu tokubetsu_

_na iro toki ni kage, toki ni yume, toki ni_

_wa ai wo_

_kioku no kakera ga taistesu ni omoetara _

_sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte_

_kasanatta SHIRUETTO_

_inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte _

_anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara_

_okizari no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo _

_koete yukeru ne to omoeru kara_

_Believe me wo tojireba ukabu ikutsu mo no kagayaki_

_eien no shoumei wa kono Trinity Cross_

Riuychi la miraba asombrado sabia que la chica tenia talento pero jamás imagino que lo hiciera tan bien en su primera presentación ante un público tan grande

_inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte_

_anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara_

_okizari no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo_

_koete yukeru ne to omoeru kara_

_Believe me wo tojireba ukabu ikutsu mo no kagayaki_

_eien no shoumei wa kono Trinity Cross_

El público que habían reclamado quedo poco a poco prendado de la canción de la chica , la voz de la rubia los había hipnotizado

_towa ni hibiku you na uta ga nakutemo_

_kono omoi dake wa iroasenai yo_

_itsu no ma ni ka dakieta itami toki ni yami toki ni ame toki_

_ni wa ai wo_

_zenbu no joukei ga ima wa suteki datte_

_tsugerareru nukumori ni mo nita_

_taisetsu na omoi_

Serena se sentía volar, era a ella a la que la gente escuchaba, ella era una estrella que nacía para brillar en un firmamento que pocos conquistaban, era su sueño hecho realidad

_chikai to yoberu hodo tsuyoi chikara de_

_"anata wo mamoritai" sou kanjita_

_kanashimi no RIGURETTO_

_tsumi to batsu mo uke tomerareru to omoeru kara_

_Believe fui na kaze ga itsuka fuan ni sasetemo_

_eien no shoumei wa kono Trinity Cross_

Helios estaba feliz de que serena al fin estuviese cumpliendo su sueño, al fin algo de felicidad para su querida hermana al fin…

Touma sonreía, sabía que no se había equivocado con esa chica, sabía que ella brillaría y seria alguien muy importante en el mundo de la música

_nande kana? tokidoki tooku kanjitari._

_konna ni chikai kyori na no ni._

_ima ijou ni motto takusan no kotoba wo_

_tsutaetakute setsunaku nattari_

_hateshinai asu he_

_masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide_

_futari wo tsutsumikomu VEERU ni naru_

_tsuioku no RIGURETTO asa mo yori mo_

_mou mayowanai to omoeru kara_

_Believe me wo tojireba ukabu ikutsu mo no kagayaki_

_eien no shoumei wa kono Trinity Cross_

La canción termino y el lugar estaba en completo silencio por un momento Serena temió lo peor pero de repente el público estalló en aplausos la rubia sonrió

Aquella noche nació una nueva estrella que brillaría en el firmamento iluminando y fascinando a todos _Black Moon_.

Has brillado como solo las estrella saben hacerlo - susurro a su oído Riuychi cuando paso a su lado camino al escenario

_Presente_

Mina estaba sentada en el sillón

a ver si lo entendí - dijo la rubia

Riuychi Sakuma está aquí y ustedes dejaron que Serena se fueran con él – pregunto con una escalofriante calma

No es que tuviéramos muchas opciones , ya sabes como son Riuychi y Suichi cuando se juntan – contesto Haruka

Si, además K esta con ellos, seguro que los cuida – agrego Riuzaky

Ya pero, porque no me avisaron yo también quería ir a recorrer Madrid con ellos – dijo Mina haciendo pucheros ante las atónitas caras de sus amigos

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Madrid Serena corría de un lado a otro seguida por Suichi y Riuychi ,

Kumagoro, quiere conocer a sus primos españoles – dijo el castaño alzando a su conejo rosado

Ryu - chan espérame - grito Serena corriendo hacia el castaño

Vamos a conocer a los primos de kumagoro – dijo el castaño en pose de héroe y arrastro a Serena y a Suichi

Los tres jóvenes cantantes entraron en la tienda…. Minutos después los tres corrían por su vida seguidos de una turba

Esto es un dejavu – pensó Serena

Fue culpa de kumagoro , no fue mi culpa – decía el cantante castaño

Sakuma – san te dije que no debías quitarte los lentes ni la gorra – le reprendía el pelirrosa

Mira quien fue a hablar el que se olvidó de traer algo con lo que disimular su chillante cabello rosado – dijo serena sonriendo

No fue culpa mía , yo acababa de salir del baño cuando sakuma san apareció y ni siquiera me dio tiempo de despedirme de Yuki – contesto el pelirosa abatido

En ese momento una escalera cayo prácticamente sobre sus cabezas, Serena levanto la cabeza y vio un helicóptero y al rubio manager de los chicos hacerles señas para que subieran una ves a salvo de sus fans los chicos suspiraron tranquilos

Quien fue el que los delato? – pregunto el rubio apuntándoles con su mágnum 44 a todos

Fue kumagoro - dijeron los tres cantantes señalando al conejo rosado

Pero promete no volver a hacerlo - dijo el castaño ocultando al conejo para evitar que K le vuele la peluda cabeza

mientras tanto en el hotel Haruka y los demás integrantes de Black Moon veían la tele con la boca literalmente abierta, como era posible que su loca amiga se hubiera vuelto a meter en un problema parecido al de Venecia

No es tan sorprendente – dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación

Hola Hiro – saludo Helios

Hola chicos , veo que nuestro trió fantástico esta otra ves en las noticias – dijo viendo la tele

¿Como es posible que se metan en tantos problemas? – pregunto Ryuzaki

Era de esperarse, después de todo serán los cantantes mas famosos de Japón, pero también son los mas irresponsables, infantiles y aniñados que puede haber – le contesto Yuki Eiri desde la puerta

Por cierto como es que han coincidido Bad Luck, Black moon y Nattiel Gasper en Madrid – pregunto Mina

Thoma solo sonrió sin decir nada, después de todo los tres grupos pertenecían a su disquera, asi que no había mucho que pensar, el se había encargado de juntarlos, y los tres cantantes tendrían un concierto esa noche, y conociendo a Riuychi sabia que los tres acabarían cantando en el mismo escenario.

Aquella noche todo estaba listo para el gran concierto en el que tres de los grupos más famosos de Japón se presentarían, el lugar estaba al tope y todos los detalles estaban listos; el primer grupo en cantar fue Black Moon que interpreto varias canciones, al terminar fueron relevados por Bad luck y Suichi demostró porque era uno de los mejores, Seiya que lo veía cantar por primera vez quedo muy sorprendido en el escenario el pelirrosa era otra persona dedicado a su público y cantando con tal fuerza que resultaba impresionante, pero quien realmente sorprendió al pelinegro fue el cantante de Nattil gasper esa fuerza y determinación era asombroso y la gente estaba hipnotizada , finalmente llego la última canción de la noche y para sorpresa de Seiya, el castaño salió corriendo del escenario y fue directo hacia los otros dos cantantes y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar los arrastro al escenario que se había oscurecido

Vamos no podemos dejar que hagan esto solos – le dijo Haruka y lo arrastro

Esta última canción la quiero interpretar con mis dos grandes amigos – dijo Riuychi en medio de la oscuridad

Los rayos laser barrieron el lugar y las luces lo volvieron a iluminar todo y allí en medio espalada con espalda estaban los tres cantantes, fue Serena la que comenzó

_Zankoku na tenshi no youni_

_Shounen yo shinwa ni nare_

Los teclados rápidamente le siguieron y la música comenzó a volverse más movida y alegre el siguiente en cantar fue Suichi

_Aoi kaze ga ima_

_Mune no door wo tataitemo_

_Watashidake wo tada mitsumete_

_Hohoenderu anata_

_Sotto fureru mono_

_Motomeru koto ni muchu de_

_Unmei sae mada shiranai_

_Itaikena hitomi_

Ryuichi sonreía mientras el pelirrosa interpretaba su parte de la cansion , estaba feliz de compartir el escenario con sus dos amigos y también disfrutaba ver rabiar al pelinegro guitarrista de Black moon, y no pudo evitar abrasar ligeramente a la rubia

_Zanzoku na tenshi no thesis_

_Madobe kara yagate tobiatsu_

_Hotobashiru atsui pathos de_

_Omoide wo uragiru nara_

_Kono sora wo daite kagayaku_

_Shonen yo shinwa ni nare_

Seiya estaba sintiendo algo que hasta ese momento había considerado absurdo, pero es que cuando vio a SU rubio bombón ser abrasada por ese castaño sintió unos terribles celos que hasta ese momento no les había prestado atención

_Zutto nemutteiru_

_Watashi no ai no yurikago_

_Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni_

_Yobareru asa ga kuru_

_Aoi kubisuji wo_

_Tsukiakari ga utsushiteiru_

_Sekaijuu no toki wo tomete_

_Tojikometaikeredo_

_Moshimo, futari aeta kotoni_

_Imiga arunara_

_Watashi wa sou_

_Jiyuu ni shiru tameno baiburu_

Serena ni siquiera notaba lo que le pasaba a Seiya, ella solamente estaba feliz de volver a estar junto a sus dos grandes amigos y dejar de pensar por un momento en sus confusos sentimientos por el pelinegro

_Zankoku na tenshi no thesis_

_Kanashimi ga sosite hajimaru_

_Dakishimeta inochi no katachi_

_Sono yume ni mezameta toki_

_Dareyorimo hikariwo hanatsu_

_Shounen yo shinwa ni nare._

_Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara_

_Rekishi wo tsukuru_

_Megami nante inai mama_

_Watashi wa ikiru_

Seiya estaba molesto no quería a ese castaño cerca de la rubia, y no muy lejos del escenario un rubio de ojos dorados estaba teniendo los mismos pensamientos asesinos contra el castaño cantante, el final de la canción la interpretaron los tres chicos juntos

_Zanzoku na tenshi no thesis_

_Madobe kara yagate tobiatsu_

_Hotobashiru atsui pathos de_

_Omoide wo uragiru nara_

_Kono sora wo daite kagayaku_

_Shonen yo shinwa ni nare_

La canción finalizo y Ryuchi quedo entre sus dos amigos y con una diabólica sonrisa rodeo a ambos cantantes por la cintura y los atrajo más hacia él, si las miradas mataran, en ese momento el castaño ya habría muerto unas mil veces por las miradas asesinas que le dirigían Seiya y Yuki, pero él, muy confiado agrando su sonrisa y estrecho más fuertemente a los otros dos cantantes dos cantantes inocentemente también abrazaron al castaño, Seiya y Yuki, que había llegado al final del concierto, estaban que ardían en ganas de estrangular al castaño de ojos azules.

Después del concierto los chicos decidieron ir a celebrar a un exclusivo club y Seiya trato por todos los medios de alejar al castaño de la rubia, pero el chico seguía llevándose a Serena a bailar, finalmente ya entrada la madrugada todos regresaron al hotel claro que Yuki se llevó Suichi antes de que Riuychi le dijera buenas noches, a la mañana siguiente los chicos se irían en diferentes direcciones Bad Luck regresaba a Japón y Nattil Gasper se iba a París mientras que Black Moon emprendía el viaje a Nueva York , después de muchos abrazos todos finalmente se despidieron, Suichi lloraba desconsolado, mientras que Riuychi hacía lo propio junto con Kumagoro, Serena se acercó al castaño y lo abraso su vuelo sería el primer en salir

Adiós Ryu –chan y también kuma - chan – dijo la chica abrasando nuevamente al castaño

Nos vemos preciosa – le susurro el castaño adoptando esa actitud madura que hacia suspirar a mas de una y ante la sorprendida mirada de todos le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios

Cuídate Sere - chan – dijo al separarse volviendo a su actitud infantil

Seiya estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el castaño, pero Helios lo sujeto del brazo evitando así la prematura muerte del cantante, al ver lo que había pasado con Serena, Yuki abraso a Suichi posesivamente y le lanzo una fría mirada al castaño que solo sonreía viendo la escena que estaban montando, el ultimo llamado para abordar hiso que se terminaran de despedir

Cuida de Serena y no la lastimes… _o te_ arrepentirás – le dijo el castaño a Seiya cuando le dio la mano

Deberías darte prisa y decirle lo que sientes o alguien mas se la va a llevar – le susurro sonriente Suichi aun abrasado por el rubio de ojos dorados

El avión despego y Seiya ya se sentía mas tranquilo y relajado pero en su mente aun resonaban las palabras de Touma , _disfruta de todos los momentos que tengan juntos, porque cuando vuelvan a Japón ya no podrás, _le había dicho el rubio de ojos verdes cuando se despidieron , Seiya sacudió la cabeza no quería pensar en eso porque en lo único que quería pensar en ese momento era en como le diaria a Serena que se había enamorado de ella…

Continuara…

En el siguiente capitulo se llama cuando canta el corazón y será casi un integro serena seiya den comentarios .. que me sirven de inspiración , bey bey


	9. QUE CANTE EL CORAZON

NUEVA YORK – QUE CANTE EL CORAZON

Dos días después de arribar a nueva york seiya aún se estaba preguntando como decirle a la rubia lo que sentía cuando estaba más que decidido a hacerlo se acobardaba al último momento, pero nadie podía culparlo cuando le hablaba a rubia y ella lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules, y al pobre Seiya se le olvidaba hasta el nombre y se ponía tan nervioso que salía pitando en dirección contraria

Helios y Haruka ya se habían dado cuente de lo que intentaba el pelinegro y se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo con todos los intentos fallidos del chico, pero a Mina se le hacía muy lindo que Seya intentara confesarle sus sentimientos a Serena y había decidido ayudarle pero todo estaba siendo en vano

Crees que algún día Seiya pueda decirle lo que siente a serena – pregunto Helios mientras veían una película con Haruka

Yo digo que primero nos hacemos viejos antes que él pueda hablar correctamente – contesto el rubio

Ya, creo que deberíamos echarle una mano, ya hasta pena me está dando – dijo Ryuzaki saliendo del baño con una toalla atada en su cintura

Si yo pienso que Ryu tiene razón – apoyo Helios

Bueno y que sugieres que hagamos para ayudar al par de tortolitos – pregunto haruka sin apartar la mirada del televisor

Yo tengo un plan – dijo Mina entrando

Oye aprende a tocar – reclamo Ryuzaki sujetando sus pantalones

Vamos Ryu, yo he visto cosas mejores – le contesto la rubia con una pícara sonrisa

Ilumínanos diva, cual es el plan – pregunto Helios ignorando al castaño que estaba protestando

Bueno el problema de Seiya es que siempre se acobarda y sale corriendo, o por el contrario cuando está a punto decirle todo a Serena alguien los interrumpe y arruina el momento así que ….- una sonrisa sádica se extendió por el rostro de la rubia mientras les decía su plan

Seiya ajeno completamente a lo que planeaban sus amigos estaba pensando como por fin poder confesarle todo a serena pero de solo pensar en la rubia se sentía nervioso e inquieto como decirle que la quería más que como una amiga

Por otro lado serena estaba ateniendo los mismos problemas , quería decirle al pelinegro sus sentimientos pero no se podía armar de valor y Seiya no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, cada vez que lo veía el chico la miraba y salía corriendo en dirección contraria y ese comportamiento estaba exasperando a serena que se había puesto a escribir una nueva canción, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, estaba incompleta, se levantó de la cama después de leer la canción nuevamente y se dirigió a la sala de ensayos que les habían provisto en el hotel, al entrar vio un piano de cola antiguo, que parecía que nadie había usado en mucho tiempo paso los dedos por el empolvado piano y recordó cómo le gustaba aquel instrumento cuando era niña, levanto la tapa de las teclas y después de limpiarlo un poco se sentó en el banquillo como toda una maestra, toco suavemente una tecla y se dejó arrastrar a ese mágico mundo que una vez amo rápidamente sus dedos volaron cual agiles y delicadas mariposas por la teclas arrancándole al piano una dulce y melancólica melodía

Seiya estaba cerca y fue atraído así la sala casi como si estuviese hechizado abrió sigilosamente la puerta y dentro descubrió con sorpresa que quien interpretaba tan dulce melodía era Serena, entro en la habitación despacio temiendo romper el encanto entonces un leve flas le vino a la mente

Flash back

Una hermosa mujer pelinegra tocaba aquella misma melodía mientras tres niños la contemplaban embelesados por la música ella les sonreía, después la escena cambio, la dama estaba en una cama de hospital tres adolecentes la contemplaban silenciosamente viéndola dormir

Su madre tuvo otra crisis – dijo un hombre castaño a su espalda

Cuanto tiempo le queda – pregunto el que parecía ser el mayor

Unos días – susurro el hombre

Seiya negó y salió corriendo no quería parar no quería escuchar a nadie solo quería estar solo y quería despertar de aquella pesadilla su amada madre no podía morir eso era imposible, otra vez cambio y él estaba parado frente a una tumba sostenía una tarjeta de cumpleaños "para mi querido Seiya" decía la tarjeta, la lluvia caía insistentemente pero al pelinegro no parecía importarle el mal clima y sus lágrimas caían una tras otra bañando su rostro

End flas back

Seiya no se había da dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que la música se detuvo y serena lo miro a los ojos sorprendida el rápidamente se limpió los ojos

Te encuentras bien Seiya – dijo la rubia acercándose

Si , solo recordé algo ; muy bonita melodía por cierto – dijo intentando cambiar de tema

Si es el claro de luna de Beethoven mi melodía favorita cuando era niña – contesto serena sonriendo melancólicamente

Y que estás haciendo tu sola aquí – le pregunto el

Necesitaba inspiración para terminar una canción – contesto

Puedo - dijo cogiendo la hoja de la canción

Adelante – contesto la chica y se volvió asentar en el banquillo

Tal vez no deba ir rápido, que tal si pruebas con una melodía de piano – dijo leyendo la letra

Tal vez – dijo Serena y empezó a tocar suavemente

_Eres el motivo de mi canción, la melodía me la tu voz  
>Eres lo que quiero ser,<br>Mi sombra en el amanecer_

Canto seiya al ritmo de la lenta melodía que tocaba la rubia

_Cómo le dibujas a mi razón cada exigencia de este corazón  
>Y es que cuando estás aquí<br>Quiero respirar de ti_

Serena canto la siguiente estrofa mientras tocaba y parecía que aquella canción estaba escrita para que la cantaran dos personas

_Yo vivo ilusionado  
>Porque tú eres la ilusión<br>Mi amor_

_Hoy contigo soy todo  
>Y vivo por ti<br>Me encantas y adoro  
>Lo que haces de mí<em>

_Contigo decoro  
>Mi piel de tus besos<br>Me alimento de ti  
>Y empiezo a rendirme en tu amor (A rendirme en tu amor)<em>

Ambos cantaron y seiya sentía que con cada palabra le decía lo que sentía a la rubia

_Eres la cordura de mi obsesión  
>El buen remedio de esta condición<br>Eres lo que quiero ser  
>Mi sol en el atardecer<em>

Serena entonces lo entendió mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas de aquel piano y cantaba con el alma junto a Seiya, entendió que aquella canción la había escrito inconscientemente para decirle lo que sentía al pelinegro

_Yo vivo ilusionado  
>Porque tú eres la ilusión<br>Mi amor_

_Hoy contigo soy todo  
>Y vivo por ti<br>Me encantas y adoro  
>Lo que haces en mí<em>

_Contigo decoro  
>Mi piel de tus besos<br>Me alimento de ti  
>Y empiezo a rendirme en tu amor<em>

Mina Y los demás chicos estaban buscando a sus futuras víctimas, entonces oyeron la melodía que provenía de la sala donde ensayaban, se dirigieron al lugar y al asomarse se encontraron con que seiya y serena el pelinegro estaba sentado alado de la rubia mientras ella tocaba el piano y ambos entonaban lo que supusieron seria la nueva canción de serena

Es mejor no molestarlos – dijo Helios y cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo

_Hoy he vuelto a sentir  
>Siento que quiero vivir<br>Mi regalo de Dios_

_Hoy contigo soy todo  
>Y vivo por ti<br>Me encantas y adoro  
>Lo que haces en mí<em>

_Contigo decoro  
>Mi piel de tus besos<br>Me alimento de ti  
>Y empiezo a rendirme en tu amor (A rendirme en tu amor)<em>

La canción termino y Seiya estaba tan cerca del rostro de Serena que no pudo contenerse más, se inclinó y beso los labios de la rubia, serena estaba sorprendida y al sentir la falta de respuesta por parte de la chica él se separó pero unos brazos alrededor de su cuello evitaron que se terminara de alejar, esta vez el sorprendido fue el pelinegro al sentir los dulces labios de su amada bombón

Cuando ambos se separaron no fue necesario que dijeran nada todo lo habían dicho con aquella canción y con las dulces miradas llenas de ternura y amor

Mina estaba algo frustrada, ella había querido poner en marcha su plan, pero cuando vio que los dos chicos salieron cogidos de la mano la rubia supo que ya no necesitaban de su ayuda suspiro cansada y decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse a trabajar y verificar si todo estaba listo para el concierto de aquella noche.

Después del concierto los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de descansar pues su siguiente parada eran las vegas y apenas y llegaron para abordar el avión pero a pesar de todo los inconvenientes serena y Seiya estaban rebosantes de alegría; cuando llegaron a las vegas estaba amaneciendo pero con lo cansados que estaban los chicos se fueron a dormir apenas entraron en el hotel cuando al fin despertaron Mina descubrió que Serena y Peruru no estaban por ningún lado y sobe la mesa había una nota "_hemos ido a recorrer la ciudad , no te preocupes y duerme todo lo que quieras_" Mina suspiro serena se había id a pasear así que haciendo caso a su sugerencia se echó a descansar un poco mas

Mientras la pareja paseaba por la ciudad, los chicos decidieron que ya que estaban en las vegas no estaría mal disfrutar un poco y probar suerte en algún casino después de algunas horas Helios y Haruka estaban realmente felices su suerte no podía ser mejor ambos estaban apostando a lo grande y también estaban ganando , Ryuzaki por otro lado estaba muy cómodo abrasando y besando a una guapa chica que reía tontamente con cada cosa que el castaño le susurraba al oído; en el hotel Mina había ido a buscar a Ryuzaki para ir a ver los últimos toques para el consierto y se encontró con que el chico no estaba , recorrió el hotel buscándolo y en recepción le dijeron que los tres jóvenes se habían ido con dirección al casino la rubia salió hecha una fiera, ese montón de irresponsables,

Helios se lo estaba pasando de miedo cuando de repente vieron entrar a Mina por una de las puertas del casino,

_Unas horas más tarde -_

17 NEGRO¡– GRITO Mina

No, mejor al 4 rojo - dijo Helios

14 negro – dijo Haruka

El hombre hiso girar la ruleta y la pequeña volita se detuvo en el 14 negro, los tres chicos festejaron su triunfo y volvieron a apostar media hora después Mina estaba feliz de la vida jugando póker a su lado había una gran cantidad de fichas que llevaba ganando y Ryuzaki había desaparecido pero los chicos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que su amigo no estaba; unas horas después los tres chicos bailaban al ritmó de la música en un exclusivo club

¡ LA VIDA ES MARAVILLOSA! – grito Haruka

¡SALUD POR ESO! - grito Mina

¡SALUD POR MI HERMANA Y SU NUEVO NOVIO! – dijo Helios levantando su copa

¡SALUD! - contestaron los otros dos

YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UN NOVIO NUEVO –volvió a gritar Mina entre copa y copa

Yo también quiero uno – dijo Helios

Y yo – apoyo Haruka sonriendo más de lo usual

Después de algunas copas más de alguna manera los chicos llegaron a hotel, se tardaron casi quince minutos en subiera al acensar y una vez dentro Mina se terminó por dormir helios intentaba cargarla y Haruka lo estaba ayudando o por lo menos lo intentaba, en ese momento apareció Seiya sacudió un poco la cabeza al ver el lamentable estado de los chicos, cogió a Mina en brazos y la llevo a su habitación Serena ya se haría cargo, estaba por entrar a la habitación cuando Mina abrió los ojos

Seiya estas… tan… lindo …hip te pareces al desgraciado de … Yaten – dijo en un susurro la rubia

Yaten – repitió Seiya

Si Ya..ten Kou – contesto Mina acomodándose más contra el pecho de Seiya

Varias imágenes pasaron por la mente del pelinegro, él sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejarlos en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Serena apareció, eso fue lo único que el chico necesito para olvidar todo lo que había recordado

Parece que los chicos se fueron a disfrutar de las vegas – dijo Serena sonriendo

Si y aun no has visto a Helios y Haruka – contesto Seiya con una sonrisa

La rubia le abrió la puerta para permitirle entrar, una vez dejo a Mina se fue por los otros dos y Serena se encargó de cambiarle la ropa a su amiga; el pelinegro estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Mina Yaten kou quien podía ser y porque se le hacía familiar el nombre, estaba pensando en quien podría ser cuando la puerta de habitación se abrió y la rubia entro, él sonrió, ambos se sentaron en la terraza viendo el mar se luces a sus pies y con una copa de champaña en la mano Seiya jalo a Serena hacia él y la rubia se sentó en sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro ambos estaban contemplando la ciudad Seiya

Bombón, si yo recuperara la memoria y descubriera que soy alguien totalmente disto al que conoces, ¿me seguirás queriendo? – pregunto él

Por qué lo preguntas - dijo ella

No sé, es que… como ya estamos por finalizar la gira y pronto volveremos a Japón , quien sabe, tal vez mi pasado regrese – susurro él

Yo te seguiré queriendo, siempre, porque para mí eres la persona más importante – contesto Serena

Pero qué tal si … no se pasara algo – dijo el

Seiya porque le temes a tu pasado – pregunto la rubia

Es que, a veces, pienso que este es un bello sueño del que pronto despertare y tú ya no estarás y entonces estaré solo temo perderte, porque, te amo Serena – dijo el algo acongojado

Siempre estaré contigo, no importa tu pasado o que el mundo se oponga siempre contaras conmigo – dijo Serena levantando la cabeza y rosando levemente los labios del pelinegro

El correspondió el beso poco a poco hiso girar a la rubia para tener más comodidad, se separaron para poder tomar aire, él la miraba tan hermosa y bella, y ella no podía apartar la mirada de los hermosos zafiros que tenía el chico por ojos, se miraron con pasión y con amor, para Serena el amor que sentía por Seiya era muy diferente al que alguna vez sintió por Darien , para Seiya aquella experiencia era nueva estaba seguro que jamás había sentido eso por otra persona miro los ojos de la rubia y la volvió a besar, un beso lleno de amor y pasión; en la levanto y entraron a la habitación, la dejo en la cama y entre besos y caricias la ropa comenzó a estorbar, en la oscuridad de la noche se amaron y no les importo lo que podría pasar después.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron atreves de las cortinas y una suave corriente de aire despertó a Serena, la chica se movió entre las sabanas entonces sintió los brazos de Seiya alrededor de su cintura

Quedémonos un poco mas así – susurro el pelinegro sin abrir los ojos

Serena sonrió y dejo que el pelinegro la estrechara más contra su cuerpo en un abraso algo posesivo, en ese momento recordó a Yuki abrasando así a Suichi, ¿ella se vería así con Seiya a su lado? se preguntó, pero el encanto no duro pues al voltear la cara descubrió que eran más de las tres de la tarde y un suave rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, la noche anterior no se habían dedicado a dormir precisamente, pero no se arrepentía de nada

Seiya , Seiya, levántate idiota Serena desapareció, ya deberíamos estar listos para irnos , el concierto será en dos horas y nadie ha ido a ver si todo ya está listo – dijo Helios aporreando la puerta del pelinegro

Salgo en un minuto – contesto el pelinegro

Apresúrate , ay demonio no vuelvo a hacer competencia de resistencia con Haruka y Mina, y menos si hay margaritas de por medio – dijo para sí mismo el peliplata aunque Serena y Seiya lo oyeron claramente

Cuarenta minutos después Seiya apareció listo para irse y minutos después Serena también hiso su aparición, ambos traían una sonrisa iluminando sus rostros.

El concierto en las vegas fue espectacular, después de todo era su último concierto de la gira, cuando finalizo los chicos regresaron al hotel dispuestos a descansar a la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos para partir. Regresarían a Japón y muchas cosas pronto terminarían.

En un lujoso departamento de Tokio, Yaten Kou estaba sentado en el sofá con una soda en la mano y una bolsa de papitas en la otra viendo la tele, estaba aburrido y pasaba de un canal a otro de repente se detuvo en uno de música donde anunciaban el regreso de Black Moon a Japón después de una gira de que había durado casi un año y pasaron su fabuloso concierto de cierre en las Vegas , cuando las cámaras enfocaron a cada uno de los integrantes, Yaten escupió la soda que estaba bebiendo, no era posible, no podía ser, rápidamente grabo el programa y llamo a Taiki al celular

_Que pasa, te volviste a quedar sin dinero_ – le contesto su hermano de mal humor

Encontré a Seiya – fue todo lo que el chico contesto

Continuara…


	10. LA FAMILIA

LA FAMILIA

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Tokio y una gran cantidad de fans esperaba ya la llegada de Black Moon, apenas los chicos bajaron los ensordecedores gritos de los fans se escucharon por todo el aeropuerto, y después de firmar algunos autógrafos y se dirigieron a la salida aun acompañados por sus fans, una limosina de la disquera NG los esperaba en las afueras del aeropuerto y apenas todos estuvieron dentro se alejaron de allí con dirección a la disquera, Touma les había llamado diciendo que debía hablar con ellos apenas llegaran

El camino hacia la disquera fue muy entretenido todos reían mientras recordaban las anécdotas de su viaje peruru estaba jugando con un conejo amarillo parecido al que llevaba siempre Riuychi , Seiya se lo había comprado cuando fueron a pasear en las vegas y el niño estaba muy contento con su nuevo juguete al que bautizo como Arisu ,al fin llegaron a la disquera y Peruru salió corriendo quería mostrarle su conejo al cantante castaño , mina se fue tras el preocupada porque pudiese perderse

Al fin llegan – dijo una guapa mujer de cabello negro

Hola Sayaca – dijo serena sonriendo

Vengan, el presidente quiere hablar con ustedes – les dijo sin contesta el saludo de la rubia

Los chicos fueron guiados hasta una sala privada donde los esperaba el presidente de la disquera , serena se estaba preguntando que podría haber ocurrido para que los llamaran tan urgentemente miro a Sayaca pero ella tenía la mirada seria y no parecía que les diría nada, les hiso esperar un momento para poder comunicarle a Touma que ellos ya habían llegado; seiya no sabía porque estaba ansioso y no quería entrar a la sala, era un fuerte presentimiento de que si entraba nada volvería a ser lo mismo , serena se dio cuenta de la inquietud dl pelinegro y sujeto su mano, la puerta se abrió y la pelinegra les dijo que podían pasar

La puerta se abrió y los chicos entraron dentro de la sala estaba touma acompañado de tres hombres los cuatro los miraron y touma se levanto

Hola chicos, que tal estuvo su viaje – pregunto

Muy bien grasias , pero, porque nos has hecho venir – pregunto Haruka

Si , cual es la urgencia teníamos ganas de descansar después de tan larga gira – dijo Helios mirando a cada uno de los presentes

Donde están Serena y Seiya – pregunto Touma

Aquí estamos – dijo la rubia entrando acompañada del pelinegro

El hombre mayor se levantó corrió hacia el pelinegro y lo abraso, los otros dos jóvenes también se habían levantado y se acercaron a Seiya , pero el chico después de superar el shock inicial al ser abrasado por aquel desconocido lo aparto y se alejó poniéndose alado de Serena

Hijo, que te pasa? – dijo el señor kou

Quien , quien es usted, porque me abrasa – dijo seiya mirándolo muy confundido

No me reconoces - pregunto el hombre

Para nada – contesto el pelinegro sujetando fuertemente la mano de Serena

siéntense por favor – dijo Touma

Los tres extraños se sentaron sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Seiya

chicos, él es el señor Seitaro Kou y sus hijos, Taiki y Yaten – los presento el rubio

y que tienen que ver con Seiya - pregunto Serena

ellos son el padre y los hermanos de Seiya – contesto Touma

tu eres… mi padre? -pregunto el pelinegro

asi es hijo, hace más de ocho meses que desapareciste y te buscamos insistentemente pero no te hallamos por ningún lado – dijo el señor Kou

jamás se nos ocurrió que podrías no estar en Japón y menos aún que hubiese perdido la memoria – dijo Taiki

yo,… yo nos que decir – contesto el pelinegro

ya todo estará bien, ahora que has vuelto te llevaremos a especialistas para que puedas recuperar la memoria y volverás a tu vida de siempre – dijo el señor Kou derramando algunas lagrimas

los chicos de Black Moon no sabían que decir, sabían que en algún momento el pelinegro recuperaría la memoria pero jamás esperaron que la familia aparecería apenas llegaran, Serena tenia sentimientos encontrados , por un lado se sentía feliz por Seiya, pero por otro lado que a familia del pelinegro apareciera significaba que ellos ya no podrían estar juntos pero al ver a Seiya comprendió que lo mejor para él era estar con su familia, que se notaba que lo querían, Serena hiso levantar a los chicos y decidió que lo mejor era dejar al pelinegro y a su familia solos para que pudieran hablar más a gusto

quién lo diría el pequeño Seiya es el hijo de uno de los más grandes magnates de Japón – dijo Ryuzaki tratando de aligerar el ambiente

si pues, es toda una sorpresa – contesto Haruka viendo a serena y Helios que estaban muy callados

voy a saludar a Suichi y Riuychi – dijo de repente Serena

yo voy al baño – dijo Helios

Ambos hermanos se alejaron en sentidos contrarios, Serena caminaba pensando en que haría ahora, seguramente seiya se iría con su familia pero y que pasaría con ella, acaso su amor terminaría asi de aquella manera no sabía que opinaría la familia del peliengro al enterarse de que su hijo un joven de sociedad salía con una simple cantante

Al otro lado helios se estaba preguntando si había sido buena idea dejar que serena se acercara tanto a seiya acaso se había equivocado otra vez, no lo sabía , pero esperaba no haber cometido un error

las horas pasaron y finalmente el pelinegro y su familia salió de la sala seiya estaba algo confundido pero contento agradecieron a Touma por haberles prestado la sala y cuando se estaban yendo Peruru salió corriendo y choco contra las piernas de Yaten, el peliplata miro al niño y sin saber porque sintió una gran ternura

tranquilízate Mina, estoy seguro que lo encontraremos – dijo una vos desde el fondo del pasillo

no sé qué voy a hacer con él , es demasiado inquieto – contesto la rubia

peruru otra vez escapaste? – le pregunto seiya levantando al niño del suelo

¿seiya donde esta sere - le pregunto el niño

ahí estas pequeño diablillo tu madre está muy preocupada – dijo Helios y cogió al niño

Peruru no me vuelvas a hacer eso me entendiste – dijo mina acercándose

Mina, eres tú? – pregunto Yaten sin dar crédito a lo que veía

Yaten – susurro la rubia mirando al peliplata

Mami quien es - pregunto el niño aun en brazos de Helios

Un viejo amigo cariño – contesto la rubia

Mina no podía creerlo, ahí estaba el, su primer amor y único amor, el padre de su hijo , rápidamente miro a yaten luego a peruru y finalmente a Helios que cargaba al niño , no poda decirle a Yaten que ese era su hijo que tal si quería quitárselo no eso jamás lo permitiría pensó en la salida más rápida ,todos pensaban que Helios era el padre del niño por su gran parecido físico, así que sujeto una mano de su amigo , Yaten vio aquel gesto y supuso como la gran mayoría que el niño era hijo del alvino, y antes de que alguien pudiese preguntar que pasaba serena acompañada de Haruka y Ryuzaki se acercaron, Seiya y serena se miraron finalmente el pelinegro aparto la mirada y aquello fue el fin para serena

Bueno nosotros nos vamos es tarde y el viaje fue agotador además peruru tiene que descansar – dijo Haruka

Si Seiya tu … -

Me iré con mi familia - dijo el pelinegro sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Serena

Cuídate dijo la rubia sonriendo y le dio un rápido abrazo

Los demás se despidieron y Mina en ningún momento dejo de sujetar la mano de helios , serena apenas llego al departamento se fue a su habitación con la excusa de que quería descansar mina también se encerró en su cuarto y Haruka y helios llevaron a Peruru a almorzar, después de todo el niño tenía hambre

En la mansión Kou apenas llegaron el sr Kou se puso en contacto de inmediato con el médico de la familia y apenas le confirmaron la cita llevo a Seiya al hospital donde le realizaron varios estudios y después de casi seis horas finalmente el Neurólogo le dijo que gradualmente recuperaría la memoria , después de salir del consultorio seiya y su padre fueron a almorsar a un lujoso restaurante el pelinegro se sentía incómodo con en compañía de su padre , al regresar a la mansión le enseñaron cuál era su habitación donde se encerró y abrió las maletas que había traído de su viaje vio varias cosas que fueron comprando y rio al recordar los días de compras con Mina y Serena , saco su celular y vio que en él estaba el adorno que compraron con serena en las Vegas, una pequeña osita de ojos negros y un moño en la cabeza, sonrió pensando que la rubia tenia uno igual solo que el de Bonbom llevaba un corbatín

Quería estar con ella pero no podía, no después de que se había enterado que él ya estaba comprometido con una chica que lo llevaba esperando casi dos años cerro los ojos

Unas horas antes en una de las salas de NG –

Seiya, tú y papa discutieron porque él había concertado un matrimonio – dijo Yaten

Si ese fue un error, después supimos que tú y Kaykyu ya se habían comprometido un año antes de que tú te fueras a América – dijo Taiki

Lo siento hijo, es que tu jamás dijiste nada y creí que sería bueno que te casaras y sentaras cabeza , vaya error – agrego el señor Kou

¿Tengo una novia con la que planeaba casarme? – pregunto aun proseando la información

Si ella ha estado muy preocupada desde que desapareciste , te ha esperado por casi dos años – dijo Taiki

Después de saber aquello Seiya se sentía tan confundido, que podía hacer, amaba a serena pero y aquella chica que lo había esperado, ¿el la seguiría amando? , no lo sabría hasta que la viera , se sentó en la cama y empezó a sacar las cosas de la maleta, con delicadeza saco la máscara que les habían obsequiado en Venecia y sonrió melancólicamente recordando todas las locuras que había hecho alado de Serena y el pequeño Peruru coloco la máscara a un lado y después saco un álbum que compraron en España tenía varias fotos en algunas estaba serena sonriendo en otras estaban todos juntos y había una foto de ellos dos en Seúl cuando fueron al parque de diversiones con Peruru la última foto era de las vegas, el último concierto, el abrasaba a Serena de manera algo posesiva y entonces a su mente regreso la noche de pasión en las vegas, un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas mientras guardaba el álbum en un lugar seguro

Al día siguiente Taiki lo acompañaría a la casa de Kaykyu , después del desayuno los dos chicos fueron en el automóvil del castaño y a Seiya le parecía extraño ir a una velocidad tan lenta , pues cuando estaba con los chicos por lo general conducían Haruka , Helios Y finalmente Serena y los tres eran amantes de la velocidad claro que la rubia rebasaba los límites y el que pasaba más tiempo con la rubia por lo tanto estaba bastante acostumbrado a recorrer grandes distancias en minutos y la velocidad a la que iba su hermano mayor, le parecía que mejor se hubiera ido andando

Despues de casi veinte minutos que según Seiya habían sido una pérdida de tiempo llegaron a su destino, una gran mansión occidental se alzaba frente a ellos y apenas se bajaron una guapa chica pelirroja se lanzó sobre el pelinegro

Seiya, cuanto tiempo sin verte no sabes cómo te he extrañado – dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso

Quien eres tu ¿ - pregunto el intentando quitársela de encima

Asi que es cierto, perdiste tus recuerdos – dijo la joven alejándose un poco

Seiya, ella es Kaykyu Verney, es inglesa – la presento Taiki

Solo media , mi padre es inglés y se casó con una japonesa – contesto la pelirroja

Lamento no recordarte - dijo seiya mirándola

No te preocupes ya me recordaras y volveremos a ser felices , nos casaremos – decía la chica y seguía hablando pero seiya ya no la escuchaba

Cuando finalmente dejaron la mansión Verney y Taiki dejo a Seiya en casa, el pelinegro corrió al piso superior cogió su celular algo de dinero que siempre llevaba y salió sigilosamente de la mansión camino un largo rato tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección del departamento de Mina, llego en quince minutos que a Seiya se le hicieron eternos, subió al ascensor minutos después estaba tocando la puerta del departamento, le abrió Serena ambos se vieron largamente y antes que pusiesen hablar, el la beso, y ella correspondió el beso con ansiedad, en la casa no había nadie, Mina y Peruru habían ido al cine junto con Helios del que misteriosamente Mina no quería separarse unas horas después en la habitación de la cantante había una gran cantidad de ropa en el suelo.

Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando Mina llego acompañada de Helios que llevaba en brazos a Peruru, entraron silenciosamente al departamento creyendo que Serena estaba dormida, el peliplata dejo al niño en la recamara luego se estaba despidiendo cuando…

Bombon, donde está el shampo? – pregunto Seiya desde el Baño

En la repisa superior – contesto la rubia

¿Me parece o es la voz de Seiya? - dijo Helios

Es Seiya – dijo Mina

Seiya estaba sentado frente Helios y Mina que los miraban entre molestos y sorprendidos serna a su lado no le soltaba la mano al pelinegro

Bueno primero, Seiya tu familia sabe que estas aquí ¿ - pregunto Helios

No – contesto el pelinegro

Genial nos van a acusar de secuestro – Dijo Helios

Cálmate Helios – ordeno la rubia

Creo que lo primero es que tu llames a tu casa y les digas que estas bien, o nos van a acusar de secuestro- dijo Mina

El pelinegro hablo a su casa y en minutos estaban en la puerta Yaten y Taiki, Mina se culto no quería que Yaten supiera que ella también vivía en ese departamento Seiya y Serena se despidieron y el chico se fue con sus hermanos aunque serena sentía que tal vez esa sería la última vez que vería a Seiya

Continuara…


	11. ENGAÑOS Y MEDIAS VERDADES

ENGAÑOS Y MEDIAS VERDADES

Unas semanas habían pasado y Seiya seguía escapándose de casa para ver a la rubia aunque ya solo la podía ver en la disquera, su padre había insistido en que el dejara la música y después de mucho finalmente el pelinegro accedió con la condición de que dejaran de vigilarlo como a un prisionero

Ahora allí estaba viendo al nuevo guitarrista un chico bastante extraño según el, era callado y algo reservado pero había que reconocerlo tenía talento y para alivio de Seiya una bonita novia , asi que era un problema menos, pero él seguía teniendo el mayor de sus problemas Kaykyu , la pelirroja no lo dejaba en paz y lo arrastraba de un lado a otro y aunque serna sabia del compromiso y le había dado tiempo al pelinegro para que se decidiera, sentía que poco a poco lo estaba perdiendo y eso fue lo que la inspiro a escribir su nueva canción

_Tú calor, sobre la almohada_

_se esfumo, y hoy me hace falta_

_los recuerdos, no me dejan ver_

_que nada volverá a ser como ayer, como ayer_

_El dolor , me desarma_

_y llorar ya no me calma_

_poco a poco empiezo a enloquecer_

_y no se que podrá venir después, después_

Seiya se quedo estático cuando escucho cantar a la rubia, no se había dado cuenta de que con su indecisión la estaba lastimando, pero él no sabía qué hacer, sabía que amaba a la rubia pero su compromiso con la pelirroja lo ataba

_Puede que me ciegue la fé_

_pero vuelvo a creer_

_que estó no se acaba_

_sueño que te intento besar_

_y me vuelvo a quemar_

_la vida se me escapa_

_y aunque cada beso lo es más_

_no te quiero olvidar_

Helios escuchaba cantar a la rubia y se sentía fatal , acaso el había tenido la culpa , el había echo que su hermana se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por el pelinegro y eso la estaba lastimando

_Hoy que no, queda nada_

_de un amor, que se apaga_

_poco a poco empiezo a comprender_

_que no me queda tanto que perder, que perder_

Mina suspiro él también se había enamorado de uno de los hermanos Kou y entendía a su amiga perfectamente sabia que se sentía ver a la persona que amas con otra y sabía que a pesar de la sonrisa que siempre mostraba Serena por dentro lloraba

_Puede que me ciegue la fé_

_pero vuelvo a creer_

_que estó no se acaba_

_sueño que te intento besar_

_y me vuelvo a quemar_

_la vida se me escapa_

_y aunque cada beso lo es más_

_no te quiero olvidar_

Serena amaba a Seiya pero verlo con la pelirroja la lastimaba y a pesar de que le había dado tiempo para que el pueda definirse, realmente estaba sufriendo, por no poder estar cerca de él

_Miro el reloj ,empiezo a aceptar_

_que el tiempo me atrapa_

_y en un segundo finjo que me quiero escapar_

_pero vuelvo por más_

_y al final ya no hay más ._

De repente serna sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero no quería retirarse sin terminar la canción vio atreves del vidrio y allí estaban seiya su hermano y amigos en ese momento la puerta se abrió u la pelirroja entro corrió hacia Seiya y se colgó de su brazo , la rubia empezaba a ver borroso pero en un último esfuerzo termino de cantar

_Puede que me ciegue la fé_

_pero vuelvo a creer_

_que estó no se acabá_

_sueño que te intentó besar_

_y me vuelvo a quemar_

_la vida se me escapa_

_y aunque cada beso lo es más_

_En mi alma_

_y aunque cada beso lo es más_

_no te quiero olvidar_

_no te quiero olvidar..._

la vista se le nublo y sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla intento mantenerse en pie pero el dolor de cabeza aumento su intensidad y la rubia se desplomo ante las sorprendidas miradas de los chicos, Riuychi que se había asomado a ver cantar a su amiga corrió hacia la cabina y saco a Serena en brazos , la rubia tosió un poco y algunas gotas de sangre mancharon su ropa, Seiya estaba muy asustado y sorprendido viendo como el castaño se llevaba a la rubia con dirección al hospital.

Seiya llego al hospital y busco a la rubia ella se hallaba ya en un cuarto y el presidente de NG estaba hablando con ella el pelinegro se disponía a entrar pero en la puerta e iba se detuvo al oír la conversación

Quiero que te tomes un descanso Serena – dijo Touma

Vamos no fue nada solo un simple desmayo – contesto la chica restándole importancia

Serena escupir sangre por estrés no es precisamente un simple desmayo – contesto el rubio

Pero yo no estoy estresada – replico ella

Sé muy bien lo que has pasado en desde que llegaste , y lo que hago es por tu bien no querrás desmayarte en un concierto verdad – dijo el rubio sonriendo

Pero me tomare un descanso si no cancelas el concierto que daremos en dos semanas , los chicos están muy entusiasmados y no quiero defraudarlos – dijo la chica

Bien, pero tu prométeme que aclararas las cosas con Seiya , ya va siendo hora de que se decida y que tu dejes de estar estresándote por su culpa – le dijo Touma

Yo hablare con él , no te preocupes – dijo la rubia

Eres una gran amiga mía Serena y no quiero verte sufrir – dijo el rubio se inclino y beso la frente de la chica

Nos vemos Touma – contesto la rubia sonriendo

Seiya solo escucho hasta cuando mencionaron que era culpa suya que la rubia estuviera enferma, salió del hospital y fue a buscar a Kaykyu tenía que hablar con ella, la pelirroja estaba encantada con que el la llamara quedaron de verse en un café ambos llegaron puntualmente, pidieron una mesa y…

Kaykyu , yo… quiero pedirte que rompamos nuestro compromiso – dijo el

Es broma, verdad - dijo la pelirroja

No , mira , yo amo a otra persona , perdóname por haber hecho que me esperaras durante tanto tiempo… - dijo el

No puedes, simplemente no puedes - dijo la pelirroja

Yo se que ahora te parece…

No me entiendes verdad – dijo ella

Tú no puedes dejarme no por esa estúpida cantante – dijo ella

No te permito que insultes a Serena – contesto el molesto

Tanto la defiendes cuando ni siquiera sabes si te quiere a ti – le contesto la chica

Ella me ama – contesto Seiya

¿Sí, eso crees, o eres un capricho y tu, que tanto la amas?- pregunto la pelirroja

Que quieres decir – pregunto desconfiado el

Vamos, que crees que digan los medios, si se enteran de que la famosa cantante sale con un asesino – contesto la pelirroja

De qué rayos hablas – dijo

Si, tu no lo recuerdas, pero hace dos años te fuiste huyendo, tu provocaste la muete de tu hijo no nato, y no te molestes en preguntar, porque tu padre no lo sabe, pero Yaten fue el que me llevo al hospital y el médico dijo que perdí a nuestro hijo y todo fue culpa tuya , así que antes de decidir que quieres terminar piensa en cuanto daño le haría a la cantante si la prensa se enterara, y no solo de eso porque también falsificaron un pasaporte para que tupieras viajar con ellos, así que mi querido Seiya piénsalo bien antes de intentar romper conmigo – dijo la pelirroja , se levanto y se fue dejando completamente anonadado al pelinegro

Al día siguiente en el hospital serena fue dada de alta y Haruka y Helios la dejaron un momento mientras iban por el auto, serena estaba sentada pensando en que le habría pasado a Seiya para que no haber ido a visitarla

Hola – dijo una voz a su espalda

…- serena voltio y

Como has estado serena – dijo Darien

Darien , que haces aquí – pregunto aun sorprendida eran casi seis años que no lo veía

Trabajo aquí, pero tú que haces aquí – le pregunto el

Nada importante , espero a mis amigos – contesto ella

Estas bellísima Serena , pero como has cambiado – dijo el

Si han pasado casi seis años , como esta Sereniti – dijo intentando cambiar de tema

Deberías visitarnos por lo menos una vez , hasta ahora no conoces a tu sobrina – dijo el

Si yo algún di aire a visitarlos – contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos

Te invito a tomar un café – dijo de repente el

No puedo … yo tengo que irme – dijo ella y se iba a alejar pero él la sujeto del brazo

Insisto , charlemos un poco – le dijo el

SERE – CHAN ¡!- grito Riuychi saltando y abrasando a la rubia

Ryu – chan – dijo sorprendida la rubia

Serena no sabes lo preocupado que he estado , pero K no me ha dejado venir ayer dijo que necesitabas descansar y que yo era muy ruidoso – decía llorando Suichi

Ya y dime si no tenia razón – pregunto sarcásticamente Yuki

Yuki , malooo – dijo el pelirrosa llorando desconsoladamente

Gracias por venir chicos – dijo sonriendo la rubia

Como ya estás bien, vamos a comer helado – dijo el castaño y se llevo a la rubia y al pelirosa

Estúpido fenómeno del conejo vuelve aquí con Suichi grito Yuki

Darien quedo completamente olvidado e ignorado pero estaba seguro que a aquellos chicos los había visto en algún lugar, cuando Haruka y Helios regresaron solo encontraron a un confundido Darien viendo hacia la puerta el pelinegro miro a su cuñado

Que haces aquí Chiva – pregunto el peliplata

Trabajo aquí – contesto el pelinegro

Helios, no se suponía que serena nos esperaría aquí? Pregunto el rubio

Se fue con unos tipos raros – contesto Darien

Riuychi - dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

Antes que Darien pudiese preguntar los dos chicos se fueron dejando muy desconcertado al pelinegro; en la mansión Kou Seiya estaba sentado en un sillón no se había atrevido a preguntarle nada a Yaten volvió a suspirar, que podría hacer

Seiya , que haces – pregunto Yaten entrando a la habitación del pelinegro

Leer algo – contesto Seiya sujetando rápidamente un libro

oye, puedo acerté una pregunta – dijo el peliplata

Claro dime – dijo seiya

Tu sabes qué clase de relación llevan Mina y ese chico – pregunto Yaten algo indeciso

Pues mina es una gran amiga de todos y la manayer de Black Moon . contesto el pelinegro

Ya, pero… ella… está casada – pregunto el ojiverde

No que yo sepa , pero tu conociste a mina antes - pregunto Seiya

La conocí hace mucho y fuimos amigos , nada mas – contesto Yaten y salió de la sala dejando confundido al pelinegro

Yaten caminaba distraídamente desde que había vuelto a ver a la rubia se sentía inquieto y nervioso no sabía que aun sintiera algo por la chica y pensar que tal vez ella estaba casada con otro lo ponía de mal humor ,siempre creyó que ya no sentía nada por ella que todo ya era pasado pero al volver a verla se había sentido como la primera vez que la vio , había vuelto a sentir el nerviosismo y la inquietud cada vez que estaba cerca de ella y lo peor era que la rubia parecía no querer alejarse de ese chico de peliblanco y eso lo exasperaba, porque él pensaba que ya no la amaba

Te dije que me quites la mano de enzima – aquel grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

Vamos preciosa acompáñame, a tomar una copa – contesto

Yaten corrió hacia donde venían los gritos y vio al objeto de su confusión siendo sujetada por un hombre al parecer ebrio se iba a cercar a defenderla pero la rubia dio un giro y de un solo movimiento tiro al suelo al fortachón, Yaten se quedo muy sorprendido cuando la vio hacer aquel movimiento y para rematar la rubia coloco su bota sobre la espalda del hombre mientras que con una mano le sujetaba el brazo

Ahora discúlpate – ordeno la chica

Maldita perra – escupió el hombre

La rubia no se ofendió solo sonrió y presiono mas su pie sobre la espalda de aquel hombre la gente que había rodeado a la rubia para ver qué pasaba estaba sorprendida

Ahora di lo lamente – volvió a ordenar la chica

Lo… lamento – dijo el haciendo una mueca de dolor

Te disculpo – contesto la chica y soltó al hombre

Vaya , veo que ya no necesitas de ayuda dijo Yaten sin poder resistirse

Ya… Yaten – dijo la rubia nerviosa

Hola mina – dijo el sonriendo.

Mina se quedo petrificada cuando el chico le hablo, había estado haciendo mil y un malabares para evitar encontrarse con él, y cuando desidia salir sola se lo encontraba no sabía que decir ni que hacer, ella siempre lo amaría pero aun le dolía la traición del chico.

Yaten estaba emocionado, por más de dos semanas había intentado por todos los medios encontrarse con la rubia a solas pero parresia que ella no iba a ningún lado sola, ya que siempre estaba con Serena o con alguno de los chicos pertenecientes a Black Moon y ahora allí estaba ella completamente sola al fin una sonrisa algo perversa se extendió por su rostro

Que paso Mina te comieron la lengua los ratones – dijo burlonamente

Sigues siendo un grosero – dijo la rubia molesta

Y tu sigues sin aprender a pedir ayuda – contesto el

No necesito la ayuda de ningún egocéntrico y malcriado , hace mucho que aprendí como defenderme – contesto ella

Vale ya lo he visto – dijo el peliplata sonriendo al recordad que la rubia seguía siendo tan terca como la recordaba

Mina estaba molesta y algo avergonzada el seguía siendo tan egocéntrico como de cuando lo conoció y aun se preguntaba cómo fue a enamorarse de alguien así lo miro y al ver que el chico estaba aguantándose la risa se molesto mas y se dispuso a irse pero

Mina por favor, no te vayas – dijo el chico sujetando su mano

Ambos sintieron una descarga apenas se tocaron ella lo miro y verde y azul chocaron, la rubia suspiro sabía que no podía resistirse a aquella mirada

Que es lo que quieres – dijo al fin ocultando sus ojos tras un flequillo

Charlar un poco – contesto Yaten

La rubia asistió y ambos fueron a tomar un café ella le conto sobre cómo se convirtió en manager de Black Moon y él le dijo que al fin había terminado la universidad y trabajaba con su padre en la empresa ambos rieron y se divirtieron igual que cuando viajaron en aquel crucero Yaten llevo a mina al cine luego la invito a cenar pero la rubia declino la invitación asi que finalmente después de pasar casi todo el día juntos se sentaron en una pequeña cafeteria

Mina , que paso hace seis años pregunto el

Y todavía lo preguntas dijo ella

Es que no se qué te paso teníamos tantos planes tu y yo – respondió el chico

Cuando baje tu te estabas besando con otra persona – contesto ella

Yaten bajo la vista que podía decirle que había sido un error, no, no podía era cierto alguien lo esperaba cuando el regreso pero jamás imagino que mina los llegara a ver le iba a contestar cuando el teléfono de la rubia sonó, Mina contesto y era el pequeño Peruru

Mami donde estas – pregunto el niño

Peruru, que haces despierto todavía? donde esta Helios? – pregunto la rubia

Es que, Helios se ha dormido a la mitad del cuento que me estaba leyendo – contesto el niño

Llegare en una hora tranquilo - contesto la rubia

Mina colgó y enseguida llamo a Haruka , hablo unos minutos con el chico y después colgó Yaten había estado contemplando a la rubia en silencio la miro suspirar

Me tengo que ir ya es tarde – dijo mina

Te llevo a tu casa – dijo el

No es necesario – contesto la rubia

Por favor Mina llegaras más rápido – contesto el chico

Ella lo miro finalmente suspiro y asistió Yaten fue por su automóvil, el silencio en el vehículo era demasiado incomodo, el, no sabía que mas decir y ella no quería hablar; finalmente.

Muy lindo tu hijo – dijo de repente Yaten

Si es todo un sol , menos mal que no se parece a su padre – dijo mina

A si pues quien es el padre del niño ¿? – pregunto el peliplata

Mina se quedo estática, por andar hablando de mas el chico le había hecho una pregunta tan directa, que podía hacer el esperaba una respuesta pero ella no quería decirle la verdad, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora que podía decirle entonces

Pues es un egocéntrico , mimado que se cree dueño del mundo – contesto ella

Yaten se quedo algo extrañado por la respuesta de la chica, de quien se podía haber enamorado que fuera egocéntrico y mimado, así seria el hermano de Serena aunque una pequeña duda empezó a crecer en su mente

Y, lo conozco – pregunto el

Mina estuvo más que tentada decirle, _claro lo ves todas las mañanas cuando te miras al espejo,_ pero reprimió el impulso y con una media sonrisa contesto

Claro seguramente lo has visto varias veces – dijo aguantando las ganas de reír

Y como fue que te enamoraste de alguien así? – volvió a preguntar Yaten

Pues puede ser egocéntrico pero también es muy lindo cuando quiere y llego a mi vida cuando más lo necesite - dijo mirando la ventana

Y lo quieres mucho – pregunto el peliplata

Si aunque a veces creo que es un error – contesto ella

Yaten la miraba tratando de descubrir, de quien estaba hablando ella finalmente llegaron a su destino y la rubia se disponía a bajarse cuando

Mina quiero que seamos amigos, como hace tiempo - dijo el

Claro podemos ser amigos – contesto ella y se dispuso a abrir la la puerta del coche

Oye así no se despiden los amigos – dijo Yaten

Mina lo miro un momento después suspiro, se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla pero Yaten giro en el último momento y el inocente beso de mina fue a parar a los labios del peliplata, ella retrocedió algo asustada y se encontró con la sonrisa arrogante de Yaten se bajo del automóvil de un salto evitando así que el chico viera el fuerte sonrojo que adornaron sus mejillas.

El automóvil arranco y Yaten no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro se había divertido como hacia tempo no lo hacía pero aun en su mente estaba la duda quien podría ser el padre del hijo de la rubia _"un egocéntrico, mimado que se cree dueño del mundo" _algunas ves ella le había dicho algo si cuando se conocieron acaso seria…

Continuara …

Ho que pasara sera verdad lo que afirma kaikyu

Se dará cuenta yaten

Pues eso y mas en el siguiente cap

Grasias por tus comentarios


	12. AMORES Y DESAMORES

AMORES Y DESAMORES

Era una mañana hermosa en Tokio, el sol brillaba y el día prometía que sería maravilloso, pero en una sala privada de la disquera NG dos jóvenes suspiraban bastante abatidos, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos y sus conflictos amorosos, los dos se vieron a los ojos y volvieron a suspirar

Que fue lo que te paso Shu – pregunto la chica rubia , el chico la miro y bajo la cabeza

Yuki me boto del departamento, dice que soy muy ruidoso por las mañanas y que no lo dejo concentrarse – contesto ocultando su rostro

La rubia suspiro, shuichi era bastante sensible, y después de todo lo que había pasado con el escritor, cualquiera creería que el chico ya estaría acostumbrado al frio trato que solía darle el rubio, pero serena sabía que su amigo aun se sentía mal cuando el rubio le hablaba rudamente, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al pelirrosa , lo rodeo con sus brazos tratando de consolarlo

Serena, no se suponía que tu deberías estar en tu casa descansando? – le pregunto el chico viéndola curioso

En casa me aburro , y me estreso mas, además no hay nadie, Mina no se adonde se fue junto con Peruru y Helios y Haruka se la pasan en las pistas de carreras, por otro lado Takuto seguramente está ensayando y dado que yo no puedo por ordenes de Touma pues vine aquí a relajarme – contesto la chica

Pero, y Seiya – pregunto el chico

No lo he visto desde que Salí del hospital y no quiero llamarlo – contesto la chica bajando la cabeza

Shuichi suspiro, que duro era estar enamorado, estiro su brazo y rodeo los hombros de su amiga ambos volvieron a suspirar y se volvieron a perder en sus pensamientos, de repente la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Riuychi entro con kumagoro en brazos, pero apenas vio las abatidas caras de sus amigos su sonrisa menguo un poco

Que hacen aquí – con esas caras tan tristes – dijo el chico castaño viendo curioso a sus amigos

Pues a los dos nos han dado calabazas – contesto la rubia

Calabazas , calabazas pero si todavía no es hallowen – contesto el cantante

Los otros dos no pudieron evitar que una sonrisas asomara a sus labios realmente cuando estaban junto al castaño era imposible no sonreír, estuvieron un rato mas oyendo como el castaño les contaba los intentos de Kumagoro por cocinar , lo que había resultado en un mini incendio en el departamento del castaño y en una quemadura en la pata del rosado conejo que el castaño se había encargado de vendar , serena ro cuando vio la pequeña bola alrededor de la pata del conejo estuvieron un rato mas hablando y escuchando las historias del castaño así pasaron el resto del día hasta la noche y después de dejar a serena en su casa los otro dos chicos se fueron a sus respectivas casas

El sonido del despertador hiso levantarse al chico pelirrosa y antes que pudiera volver a sonar el lo apago se dio un estirón y se encamino al baño, después de asegurarse que Yuki aun dormía profundamente, veinte minutos después, el pelirrosa salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura y luego de comprobar que su compañero aun dormía se dispuso a cambiarse , se estaba poniendo una playera cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó Shuichi se levanto presuroso seguro de que si seguía sonando despertaría a Yuki y nadie quería enfrentarse a la furia del escritor cuando se levantaba en la mañana

Apenas abrió la puerta dos manos lo jalaron sacándolo del departamento e impidiéndole gritar, una escena similar se llevo a cabo en la casa de serena y en ambos lugares dejaron una tarjeta con el dibujo de un conejo con antifaz; cuando Yuki despertó no se preocupo por el cantante y solo después de asearse y desayunar noto que las zapatillas del cantante aun estaban allí y junto a la puerta hallo la pequeña tarjeta entonces lo comprendió todo

Seiya se levanto muy temprano y salió de la mansión Kou estaba decidido, le diría todo lo que sabía a bombón y si ella lo acepaba no se lo iba a pensar más, dejaría su pasado atrás y comenzaría a vivir el presente, con esos pensamientos llego al departamento que compartían las rubias toco el timbre y espero paciente a que le abrieran después de unos diez minutos una somnolienta Mina le abrió

Seiya , que te trae tan temprano por aquí ¿ -pregunto la rubia entre bostezos

Quisiera hablar con Serena – dijo el

Pues no se va a poder , _Serena desapareció – contesto la rubia con calma _

Como que desapareció?, y ya la reportaron , hay que avisar a la policía – dijo exaltado el pelinegro

Ho, no te preocupes, seguramente esta con Riuychi, en alguna de sus aventuras – contesto Mina casi mas dormida que despierta

Seiya vio que no conseguiría nada si seguía insistiendo con la chica así que se despidió y rápidamente llamo a Helios el hermano de la rubia le contesto lo mismo que Mina y le dijo que no era la primera vez que el castaño se llevaba a la rubia y después de llamar a Haruka obtuvo la misma respuesta así que como último recurso se dirigió a las oficinas de NG, cruzo los pasillos a la velocidad y llego a la oficina del presidente, se acerco a la puerta e iba a tocar cuando

Te exijo que me digas donde esta – la vos molesta de Yuki se dejo escuchar

Pues la verdad no lo sé - contesto tranquilamente Touma

Mira no quiero exaltarme, solo dime a dónde diablos se ha llevado ese fenómeno del conejo a Suichi – ordeno el rubio

yo también quiero saber, donde esta Serena – dijo Seiya entrando a la oficina

Que han hecho para ganarse la información – contesto el rubio de ojos verdes sonriendo

Qué diablos quieres decir Touma - pregunto Yuki

Pues cuando ustedes me buenas razones para ver a Serena y Suichi les diré donde están – contesto

Te lo ordeno dime donde están – exigió Yuki, ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia

No , pero Eiri –san, tu decías que Shindo te desconcentra y es una molestia , entonces deberías estar feliz de liberarte de el por un par de semanas – dijo el rubio

Y Seiya, serena te confunde más de lo que ya estas, así que alégrate, aclara tus sentimientos y disfruta de la paz por un par de semanas – agrego viendo al pelinegro

Ninguno de los dos contesto y ambos chicos salieron de la oficina sin decir nada , Yuki se repetía una y otra vez que el no necesitaba al cantante para nada , y Seiya se repetía que si Serena no lo aceptaba tendría que acostumbrarse a estar sin ella

Mientras tanto en un jet privado Serena y Shuichi junto a Riuychi conversaban animadamente, después de todo el presidente de NG les había dado una semana de descanso y el cantante mayor decidió que lo mejor era irse a unas mini vacaciones, claro que sus métodos para llevarse a sus amigos no fueron nada convencionales, pero así era él, que se podía pedir; después de un placentero viaje los jóvenes arribaron al aeropuerto siempre custodiados por K

El lugar era maravilloso y los tanto serena como Shuichi se sintieron más tranquilos y olvidaron sus problemas

De regreso en la mansión el pelinegro se encerró en su habitación, que podía hacer los pocos días que no había ido a ver a serena no se sintió tan desesperado porque sabía que en cualquier momento podría ir a visitar a la rubia y la encontraría, pero ahora la incertidumbre de no saber donde se encontraba lo estaba matando,

en el departamento de Yuki, el rubio daba vueltas como fiera enjaulada no podía pensar siquiera en escribir cuando no sabía dónde estaba SU Suichi, cuando lo solía echardel departamento en las mañanas nunca se preocupaba porque sabía que al llegar la noche el pelirrosa regresaría a casa, pero ahora que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba… seria capas de torturar a su rubio cuñado si supiera que así conseguiría la ubicación del cantante, pero conocía muy bien a Touma y sabia que si no quería darles la dirección por las buenas nada lo aria cambiar de parecer y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando no quería admitirlo pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba tener a Suichi cerca porque era parte de su vida, porque se había vuelto importante para él, porque ya no podía vivir sin él y porque le carcomían los celos de solo imaginárselo alado de ese estúpido fenómeno del conejo ,

Seiya se volvió a levantar no podía estar tranquilo después de saber que su bombon estaba con el cantante castaño se había empezado a dar cuenta de cuan indispensable se había vuelto la chica en su vida , y de solo imaginarla acompañada del cantante castaño estrujo el libro que tenía en las manos imaginando que estrujaba a cierto cantante _( NA entre yuki y Seiya van a acabar con el pobre Riuychi )_

Veinte minutos después, en la oficina de Touma la puerta se abrió abruptamente, el rubio vio a los intrusos sorprendido no se esperaba que volvieran tan pronto ambos lo vieron a los ojos y….

La/Lo necesito para poder vivir – dijeron ambos viendo al rubio

Touma sonrió, y saco una hoja hiso unas cuantas anotaciones y les tendió la hoja a los chicos rápidamente Seiya la tomo antes de que Yuki la pudiera alcanzar y los dos se retiraron de la oficina Yuki y Seiya vieron la dirección, el rubio llamo al aeropuerto y reservo dos pasajes a Hokaido, una hora después los dos chicos estaban frente al hotel donde se hospedaban los cantantes claro que con la prisa se les olvido vestirse adecuadamente para el lugar pero eso no parecía importarles a los chicos, Yuki estaba por pedir información en la recepción cuando las puertas se abrieron y los tres cantantes acompañados de una linda chica de cabello rosado y el rubio Manager hicieron su aparición.

Serena estaba sorprendida que hacia Seiya allí vestido solo con una delgada camisa y unos vaqueros en pleno invierno en Hokaido, pero al ver a su lado vio a Yuki en similar estado solo que el rubio llevaba puesta una sencilla camisa y pantalones de vestir, es que ese par estaba loco, o no habían notado el terrible frio del lugar, si hasta estaba nevando ligeramente, Riuichi se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, pues jamás imagino que los chicos en su loca carrera por "_salvar"_ a sus respectivas parejas olvidaran que Hokaido era extremadamente frio

Seiya al ver a la rubia se sintió tan aliviado que no le importo que hubiera gente viendo camino decidido hacia la chica y la estrecho en sus brazos , yuki tampoco se lo pensó mucho, camino hasta el sorprendió pelirrosa y delicadamente lo tomo de la barbilla para estamparle un apasionado beso que termino de comprobarle al chico que no estaba soñando, las personas que estaban en la recepción sobretodo las damas se quedaron algo decepcionadas al ver que los dos bombones que acababan de llegar ya tenían pareja

¿Yuki , no sientes frio? – pregunto el cantante cuando se separaron

Ahora que lo mencionas,- dijo el escritor cayendo en la cuenta de fuera del lugar había nieve y todos los que estaban allí, a excepción de él y el pelinegro llevaban ropa de invierno

Una hora después Seiya estaba sentado en la habitación de Serena con una manta y una taza de chocolate, la rubia se había reído del chico cuando le conto su pequeña odisea para conseguir encontrarla y después de pedirle de favor a K que le consiguiera algo de ropa adecuada al pelinegro regreso a la habitación con una taza de chocolate para Seiya , después de mucho basilar el chico le relato todo lo que había pasado con la pelirroja y toda la historia que le conto , la rubia lo miro un momento sin contestar nada y Seiya empezó a pensar que en cualquier momento lo echaría

Seiya – finalmente dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos , el intento descubrir algún indicio de desprecio, rencor o cualquier cosa pero

siempre estaré contigo, mientras tú me quieras a tu lado , tu pasado no es importante para mí – dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura

No puedo vivir sin ti , te amo serena – dijo el

Yo también te amo contesto ella y sellaron su promesa con un apasionado beso

Fuera de la habitación Riuychi sonreía, había escuchado todo y ahora podía estar seguro de que el pelinegro realmente quería a su amiga a pesar de las adversidades, ya se sentía más tranquilo con una sonrisa se alejo de la puerta

Riuychi , no te han dicho que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación – dijo la chica

Pero si ha sido kumagoro el que ha estado escuchando, yo solo lo acompañado - respondió el castaño sonriendo

Pues deberías educar mejor a kumagoro – contesto la chica sonriendo

Porque novamos a dar una vuelta Mayura – propuso el chico cambiando de tema drásticamente

En la habitación de Suichi; Yuki había pasado de decir cursilerías y había decidido demostrar todo su amor al cantante con acciones, así que allí estaban los dos en la gran cama, el pelirrosa dormía plácidamente pero el rubio se estaba dedicando a observar a su amante cuanto le había cambiado la vida aquel chico

Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti , verdad, así que no te alejes de mi lado porque te amo - dijo el rubio en un susurro

Siempre estaremos juntos yuki, yo también te amo – contesto el pelirrosa sorprendiendo al escritor, estaba realmente feliz al fin el rubio le había dicho su primer te amo, aunque sospechaba que probablemente sería el ultimo que oiría consiente

Al día siguiente, después de una apasionada noche los chicos estaban listos para ir a esquiar estaban en Hokaido de vacaciones así que porque no aprovechar que Touma les estaba pagando los gastos y disfrutar , claro que yuki no se alejo de Suichi en ningún momento no quería que el castaño se lo volviera a llevar la misma historia ocurría con seiya, pero al castaño no parecía importarle pues él se lo estaba pasando genial con la pelirrosa de ojos rojizos que lo acompañaba

Quien es esa chica? - pregunto intrigado Seiya

Ho, es Mayura Daidouyi , la novia de Riuychi – contesto Serena de los más tranquila

Su novia – dijeron sorprendidos Yuki y Seiya

Si su novia ni que fuera tan sorprendente que él tenga novia - dijo Suichi

No es asombroso, es inconcebible , vamos quien querría estar de niñera de ese fenómeno- dijo yuki

no es un fenómeno simplemente

tiene una personalidad muy divertida - contesto la pelirrosa sonriendo

en gustos se rompen géneros – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo nerviosamente

ya vamos a esquiar – dijo serena

los chicos se lo estaban pasando genial hasta que el castaño intento hacer una acrobacia o algo parecido salió descontrolado en dirección a Serena, mas seiya pudo reaccionar a tiempo apartando a la rubia del camino así el castaño siguió de largo hacia Suichi pero yuki jalo al pelirrosa hacia él, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo , y la loca carrera continuo finalmente el castaño termino estampando a K que había intentado pararlo contra un árbol , unas horas después Riuychi se hallaba sentado en su habitación recibiendo un regaño departe de su novia .

La pequeña semana de vacaciones paso veloz y finalmente los chicos regresaron a Tokio con gratos recuerdos y divertidas anécdotas al llegar al aeropuerto cada uno se encamino hacia sus respectivas casas ; serena estaba ya relajada cuando llego acompañada de Seiya al departamento de Mina saco su llave y abrió, mientras seiya cargaba las dos pesadas maletas preguntándose como habían acabado con dos nuevas y relucientes maletas si cuando se fue no llevaba equipaje estaba seguro que después de que la cuenta le llegase al presidente jamás volvería a darles vacaciones pagadas, el pelinegro estaba llevando las maletas cuando choco con la espalda de su novia

Bombon pasa algo malo , pregunto el pelinegro acercándose para poder ver sobre el hombro de la rubia que era lo que la había hecho detenerse

Hola Serena – dijo Sereniti viendo a su hermana menor

Sereniti – susurro la rubia

Seiya vio a las dos hermanas ambas eran muy parecidas pero la otra chica lucia como toda una dama de sociedad todo lo contrario de serena, ambas chicas se vieron retadoramente sin decir nada

Serena , al fin regresaste, no sabes cómo te e extrañado – dijo Mina intentando aligerar el ambiente

Sere , seiya – corrió hacia los chicos un emocionado Peruru

Hola peque – dijo la rubia y lo levanto del suelo

Seiya saludo al niño y acompaño a mina a la recamara de la cantante para poder dejar las maletas, cuando estuvieron solos Mina le explico a Seiya que relación tenían las dos chicas que estaban en la sala, el pelinegro quedo sorprendido al saber que serena también era hija una familia de la alta sociedad

Pero ella ya ha dejado esa vida prefiere vivir de su trabajo y no quiere tener nada con su familia – le dijo Mina de repente

¿QUE DIABLOS HASES AQUÍ? – se escucho la voz enojada de Helios

Los chicos salieron rápidamente de la recamara y vieron a los tres hermanos parados en la sala, Helios lucia cansado y agitado parecía que acababa de subir corriendo desde el primer piso, y le lanzaba una furiosa mirada a su hermana mayor

No he venido a hablar contigo Helios , estoy aquí porque nuestro padre quiere que serena regrese a la casa está dispuesto a perdonarte – dijo la rubia mayor mirando a su hermana

A cambio de que , con que loco quiere que me case esta vez – contesto mordazmente la cantante

Papa solo piensa en lo mejor para ti, no te gustaría volver a tener todos los lujos a los que estamos acostumbradas , dejar de vivir de arrimada y rogando por algo de afecto, acéptalo serena aun te duele que Darien te cambiara por mí, pero querida quien podría amar a alguien tan mediocre como tu - dijo la dama viendo como la menor apretaba los puños

Yo , la amo y si ella me acepta me gustaría casarme con ella – contesto Seiya en un arranque de locura y valentía y se puso alado de la chica

Tu otro niño mediocre que seguramente no sabe hacer nada …- sus palabras fueron cortadas por la bofetada que le dio Helios

Lárgate Sereniti nosotros no necesitamos de el sucio dinero de tu familia - dijo el alvino

Ta vas a arrepentir – lo amenazo la rubia mientras salía del departamento

Helios miro a serena no sabía como reaccionar que podía decirle, debió haber callado a su hermana mayor antes que mencionara lo de Derien pero…

Es cierto Seiya , te quieres casar conmigo – pregunto la rubia con una gran sonrisa

Solo si tu quieres – contesto el pelinegro aun aturdido por lo que había pasado

Claro que quiero – dijo alegre la chica

Oigan aun no nos has pedido permiso – dijeron al mismo tiempo Helios, Haruka Y Riusaky que acaban de llegar

Mina sonrió estaba feliz por su amiga y mientras serena y seiya se demostraban cuanto se amaban en un apasionado beso, los otros tres chicos estaban reclamándole al pelinegro por no haberles pedido permiso primero; después de recibir la reprimenda por haberse ido de vacaciones sin avisar Riuzaky les informo que había una oferta para firmar un contrato en América donde los chicos grabarían las canciones de una nueva serie…

Continuara…


	13. RÉQUIEM FINAL  PRIMERA PARTE

RÉQUIEM FINAL - PRIMERA PARTE

DESICIONES

Seiya estaba sentado en su habitación agregando nuevas fotos al albumn, miro la foto de Serena , que podía hacer era un tanto injusto y cruel irse en ese momento con la chica a América recién había regresado y su padre estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pasar tiempo juntos , pero tampoco podía pedirle a Serena que se quede , él sabía muy bien que el sueño de su novia siempre fue ser una gran cantante y esa era una gran oportunidad sacudió la cabeza que podía hacer además aun estaba el asunto de Kaikyu , porque su vida era tan complicada se preguntaba

Hermano tu sabes donde vive Mina - pregunto Yaten sacando a Seiya de sus pensamientos

Eh , si ella y serena viven en el mismo departamento – contesto un tanto extrañado el chico

Bien grasias ,hermano – se despidió el peliplata con una sonrisa perversa

Seiya mico como Yaten se iba y se empeso a preguntar que relación tenían su hermano con la rubia amiga de su novia, Yaten le había dicho que hace tiempo fueron amigos pero seria solo eso , después de guardad el álbum se dirigió a la recamara de su padre quería hablar con el , pero al llegar no encontró a nadie y se disponía a irse cuando ungruso libro de tapa roja con letras doradas llamo su atención se acerco y al abrirlo descubrió que era un álbum de fotos de cuando él y sus hermanos aun eran niños , con una sonrisa se dispuso ver las fotos quizás así lograra recupaerar la memoria , Seiya se estaba riendo al ver una foto de Taiki con unos ocho años tenía el pelo suelto y un lindo vestido floreado , siguió pasando las fotografías y descubrió que aquella recopilación de fotos era muy divertida claro que dejo de parecele divertida cuando descubrió una foto de ellos tres el castaño devia de tener unos diez años , el tenia como ocho y Yaten rondaba los siete pero lo vergonsoso era que los tre estaban vestidos con lindos trajes de las princesas dismey , asi que Taiki estaba disfrazado de Bella , Yaten parecía ser Aurora y finalmente el llevaba puesto el traje de blanca nieves con todo y capa, quien podia haberlos vestido asi se estaba preguntando cuando la puerta se habrio y el señor Kou entro , al ver su hijo entretenido viendo las fotos no quiso interrumpirlo y se fue acercando sigilosamente

Tu madre siempre quiso tener hijas pero le nacieron tres niños , asique en hallowen se divertía confeccionándoles lindos vestidos – dijo de repente el señor kou asustando a Seiya

Ho disculpa , no quería tocarlo sin tu permiso – de apresuro a disculparce Seiya

No te preocupes hijo , - contesto el señor kou

Como era ella - pregunto Seiya mientras veía la fotografía de la elegante dama

Era una mujer maravillosa , amaba tocar el piano y adoraba a cada uno de ustedes , pero una terrible enfermedad acabo con su vida cuando estaban en preparatoria – dijo el hombre viendo la fotografía de su esposa

Puedo quedármela – pregunrto Seiya

Claro, no hay problema – contesto

Seiya salió de la recamara llevándose una fotografía de su madre y otra donde estaban los cinco al volver a ver la foto donde estaban sus hermanos cuando aun eran niños cayo en cuenta de que Peruru era exsactamente igual a Yaten cuando era niño ,con la única diferencia de que su hermano tenia ojos verdes y el niño los tenia en color turquesa , no podía ser , era imposible , tenia que ser coincidencia , volvió a mirar la fotografía y saco el albun alli encontró la fotografía de Peruru y después de compararlas no había error eran demasiado parecidos asi que armándose de valor se dirigió a la recamara de su hermano pero el peliplata no estaba, mas sobre la cama había una fotografía de su hermano abrasando a la chica rubia y detrás estaba la fecha , todo comenzó a encajar, estaba casi seguro de que el padre de Peruru era Yaten pero no podía decirle así como así .

Por otro lado en las oficinas de NG, Black Moon estaba reunido allí esperando a que el presidente llegara , debían hablar sobre el contrato de América, después de mucho basilar Serena había decido que sería tonto no aceptar pero ella no se quería ir no sin Seiya así que querían ver cuánto tiempo tenían para poder aceptarlo

Chicos que gusto verlos supongo que están aquí por esa propuesta – les dijo el rubio entrando en la oficina

Cuando tenemos que responder – pregunto directamente Haruka

Bueno tienen una semana para pensarlo , pero yo les sujeria que acepten , una oportunidad asi no se les va a volver a presentar – les dijo el presidente

Danos un poco de tiempo , por favor - pidió Serena

Una semana es lo máximo que pudo darles – contesto el rubio

Vale – dijo helios y los chicos procedieron a retirarse

Serena suspiro era muy difícil no quería dejar a Seiya , pero tampoco quería arruinarles la gran oportunidad que les estaban dando , tenía que hablar con el pelinegro sobre lo que harían .

Así que es mentira , me lo imaginaba – dijo el rubio leyendo el informe que le acababa de entregar la pelirrosa

Era demasiado extraño su comportamiento y cuando él le conto todo lo que le había dicho empecé a sospechar que había algo mas – dijo sonriendo el castaño

Pues no teas equivocado, pero por ahora mantendremos esto en secreto y si la señorita Verney decide hacer algo sacaremos a relucir la verdad – dijo de lo más calmado Touma

Agradezco no ser tu enemiga – dijo Mayura sonriendo nerviosamente

Si Touma es perverso, diabólico y cruel con sus enemigos – contesto el castaño con ese aire infantil que lo caracterizaba

Bueno no soy el único – contesto el rubio recordando algo que había pasado dos años atrás

_Flash back_

Un elegante automóvil se estaciono frente al departamento y el arrogante escritor rubio bajo hacia dos semanas que había vuelto de América y regreso a vivir a su departamento y Suichi se regreso con el apenas llego, claro que el rubio aun trataba al pelirrosa con la punta del zapato y esa mañana había sido especialmente hiriente y cruel con el cantante pero después de que el chico se había ido los remordimientos empezaron a atosigarlo y después de dar vueltas en el departamento salió a tomar algo de aire ya más tranquilo se disponía a entrar a su cuando

Eiri , quiero hablar contigo – dijo un bonita rubia de ojos azules que Yuki reconoció como amiga del pelirrosa

Que quieres – dijo mordazmente el

Que te alejes de Shu , si lo único que deseas es jugar con el mejor consigete a alguna amiguita de unas horas , ya estoy harta de verle triste por tu culpa – contesto la rubia

Lo que pase entre él y yo no es problema tuyo , no tienes porque meterte además es él, el que no me deja en paz - contesto el rubio

Asi que no lo quieres cerca , pues bien si es lo que quieres me encargare de alejarlo de tu lado para que no tenga que sufrir mas por un idiota egocéntrico y arrogante como tu – le respondió la chica acercándose mas a el

Yuki la miro fijamente ella no parecía estar bromeando y al ver esos ojos azules el rubio se topo con dos pedazos de hilo que le hicieron estremecer por primera ves con lo que podría decir miedo, pero no quería admitir que se había equivocado y su orgullo pudo mas

Hazlo si quieres – le contesto el chico

Bien – dijo ella y se dio la vuelta alejándose del rubio

Yuki no sabía como pero la chica había cumplido, Shuichi no regreso esa noche al departamento pero al escritor no le importo pensando que seguramente regresaría a la siguiente pero nada y asi pasaron tres noches y del chico ni sus luces, finalmente después de mucho batallar con su orgullo el rubio fue a la disquera y vio de lejos a Shuichi conversando animadamente con el cantante castaño se acerco pero apenas lo vio el pelirrosa salió corriendo en direcsion contraria dejando al rubio anonadado y finalmente tras mucho pensarlo desidio hablar con la rubia , y Shuchi regreso esa misma moche al departamento que compartía con el rubio

Despues de eso la relación de esos dos había mejorado mucho pero lo que touma aun no sabía era como consiguió serena hacer que Suichi faltara tantas noches al departamento y lo mas asombroso era, que le dijo para que el pelirrosa saliera corriendo apenas vio al rubio, si el hasta lo amenazo pero no había funcionado, asi que supo que lo mejor era tener a Serena como amiga porque como enemiga era temible

_End flash back_

Si a serena tampoco la quisiera de enemiga – dijo Mayura sonriendo

Sere chan es una gran amiga y no voy a dejar que nadie la lastime – dijo el castaño

En el departamento de mina unas horas despues estaba el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la rubia, ella rehuía su mirada no quería responder a esa pregunta y estaba empezando a maldecir a serena por demorarse tanto y dejarla en aquel aprieto

¿Dime Mina es acaso Peruru es hijo de Yaten? – volvió a preguntar el pelinegro

La rubia lo miro que podía decirle , no quería mentir pero tenía miedo a como fuera a reaccionar el pelinegro al enterarse que el pequeño alvino era su sobrino, finalmente supiro ya estaba cansada de mentir ,asistió levemente y la duda de seiya fue respondida miro a la rubia fijamente ,no podía culparla de nada pero el queria saber como se conocieron y porque su hermano no sabía que tenía un hijo ,mina vacilo un momento pero finalmente le empezó a contar como conoció al peliplata y su historia en el crucero hasta el momento en que lo vio con otra y como se fue sin desir nada y despues descubrió que estaba embarazada

Seiya prométeme que no le vas a contar nada a Yaten aun no estoy lista para desirle la verdad – suplico Mina poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado

Vale pero prométeme que le diras todo , algun dia y que dejaras que lleve a mi sobrino a mi casa de visita – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo , la rubia le iba a contestar pero

Seiya que sorpresa no esperaba encontrarte aquí - dijo serena

Quería invitarte a salir Bombon – respondió el

Media hora después los dos chicos salieron en su cita Seiya llevo a serena al parque de diversiones y se divirtieron subiéndose a los juegos y recordando que precisamente en un parque de diversiones fue su primera cita no formal, se rieron mucho y lo pasaron bien finalmente serena arrastro a Seiya hacia la rueda de la fortuna y mientras daban la vuelta lentamente

Serena no puedo irme ahora, aun debo saber mas cosas sobre quien soy pero , no quiero que tu te sacrifiques por mi, ve a América y vive tu sueño , solo te pido que me esperes seis meces y yo te alcanzare – el chico saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y de ella extrajo un fino anillo

Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, te amo Seiya y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie – dijo la chica mientras el le ponía el anillo

Al dia siguente serena se presento en la oficina de Touma le informo que si irían a América despues de su ultimo concierto en japon, consierto que se realisaria en apenas tres días mas.

Aun faltaban dos días para el ultimo concierto de Black moon en Japon y mientras mina y Riuzaky se encargaban de todos los detalles y los chicos ensayaban Peruru estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con su ti, seiya se había ofresido muy amablemente a cuidar al pequeño alvino y a pesar de las protestas de Mina Serena le empaco algo de ropa y dejo que el pelinegro se lo llevara.

Seiya tu casa es muy grande desia el niño viendo curioso todas las pinturas y adornos de la gran mancion

Si es muy bonita pero aun no la he visto toda – contesto el pelinegro

Wo a mi me gustaría vivir en una casa igual – dijo peruru

Bueno pues por tres días vas a vivir aquí – sonrio Seiya

Que , como que se va a quedar por tres días – de pronto la malumorada voz de Yaten los interrumpió

Si los chicos están muy ocupados en las preparaciones del concierto y Mina me pidió que cuidara a Peruru por tres días – le respondió Seiya

Y crees que papa este de acuerdo – lo miro Yaten

Esta muy felis de tener un niño en la mancion incluso le dijo a Taiki que deveria casarse y darle nietos – respondió burlonamente el pelinegro

El paliplata miro despectivamente a seiya y se fue a la cosina, seiya se reia de la reacsion de Yaten estaba seguro que cuando Mina le contara todo el peliplata caería desmayado

Vamos peruru te voy a mostrar donde dormirás – dijo el chico

Ambos subieron las escaleras y seiya instalo al niño en una recamara bastante amplia con una gran cama y un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero ,el pelinegro se retiro dejando al niño juagando con algunos jugetes que le habi comprado yaten estaba aburrido despues de desayunar se alisto para salir pero las llantas del auto estaban bajas asi que tubo que cancelar su salida y despues de dar unas cuantas vueltas por la mancion subió a las racamaras y vio al hijo de mina parado frente al espej peinando su cabello y alisando su ropa aquello le hiso grasia al chico , entonces el niño se dio una ultima mirada y despues de ver que se via muy bien le lanzo un giño al espejo que hiso que yaten sintiera un escalofrio el solia hacer el mismo gesto uando se veía en el espejo

Que hases -pregunto el niño viéndolo curioso –

Es mi casa no, pues estoy dando un paseo – contesto el

Paseas parado, espiando a los demás? – contesto ingeniosamente Peruru

Yaten se sonrojo ligeramente al oir la respues tan ingeniosa del niño, sacudió la cabeza cerro la puerta de la habitación y se alejo , al rato volvió a pasar cerca de la recamara donde estaba el niño y al oir las risas se acerco curioso , dentro Seiya y peruru estaban sentados frente al televisor con sendos controles en las manos al parecer estaban entretenidos en un vivdeo juego , pero al verlos juntos y riendo Yaten sintió una estraña incomodidad en el pecho , se alejo pensando en que podría ser pero no llegaba a ninguna conclucion.

Al la hora del almuerzo el señor kou y Taiki llegaron y los cinco se sentaron a la mesa peruru se esntrenia conversando con el padre de los chicos , y Taiki estaba bastante asombrado viendo el parecido ficico de du hermano menor con el niño lo que mas sorprendió a todos fue que peruru solia hacer los mismos gestos deYaten cuando le desagraba algo

¿Y quien es tu padre?- pregunto el señor Kou

Pues, mi mami dice que es un mimada egocéntrico con complejo de narciso – contesto el niño sonriendo

Seiya y Taiki casi se atragantan con el agua al escuchar la respuesta de Peruru yaten ya había escuchado esa respuesta de labios de Mina asi que ni siquiera le presto atención per de pronto se sintió observado y al levantar la vista de su plato se encontró con la penetrante mirada de su padre y hermano; seiya sonreía internamente al parecer su padre y su hermano mayor también habían notado los parecidos, el almuerzo termino tranquilamente pero yaten fue llamado al despacho

Hijo , no te parece un adorable niño – comenzó diciendo el hombre

Si como todos los chicquillos de esa edad contesto el chico

Ya pero no lo encuentras un tanto familiar – pregunto

Para nada , mira no se para que me has llamado ,pero deverias ir directo al grano – contesto ya haburrido de tantas vueltas

Ese niño no es hijo tuyo – solto derepentemente

Que claro que no Mina y yo nos conocimos hace mucho y pasaron varias cosas pero nunca mas nos volvimos a ver hasta ahora – respondió el peliplata

Pero no hay nisiquieraa una minima posibilidad – suriguirio el mayor

Claro que no , además ella me lo hibiera dicho si asi fuera, - finaliso el peliplata luego se retiro

Estaba regresando a su recamara a tomar una siesta cuando al pasar por la habitasion del niño oyo la vos de peruru se acerco a ver con quien hablaba

Si mami estoy muy bien el papa de Seiya es muy amable al igual que sus hermanos, Seiya y yo hemos estado jugando a las carreras mami y ya lo desi cuando sea grande voy a ser un cantante como serena y también sere corredor de autos como Helios – dijo alegre el niño

No creo que a mina le agrade lo ultimo , dijo seiya

_¿Peruru esta seiya contigo?_ – pregunto la rubia

Si aquí esta , te lo paso contesto el niño

Hola Mina – la saludo el pelinegro

_Seiya espero que hayas cumplido con tu promesa_ – le dijo la rubia

Claro que estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, pero también espero que tu cumplas – dijo el

_Yo , dejame hablar con mi novio_ – la interrumpió Serena y le quito el cel

Bombon no sabes como te extraño – dijo el pelinegro

_Yo también te echo de menos_ – contesto la rubia

_Serena tenemos que irnos ya deves probar algunos detalles_ – se oyo la voz de Riuzaky

_Me tengo que ir cuéntale un cuento a peruru o sino no se dormirá_ – le aconsejo la rubia antes de colgar

Yaten estaba bastante extrañado de que promesa esterian hablando acaso ellos tenían algun secreto que nadie mas sabia , y si asi era que podrían estar ocultando con esas dudas rondando su mente el pleiplata no pudo siquiera dormir estaba tam intrigado que nisiquiera se dio cuenta de que la noche ya había caído y con ella una pequeña torementa se desato

Toda la mansión dormía plácidamente cuando un relampaggo ilumino la noche y el sonido distante de trueno se djo escuchar por toda la casa , yaten dormía tranquilamente con un par de auidifonos, cuando la puerta se habriolentamente y una pequeña sombra se desliso dentro de la habitación la pequeña sombra se acerco siguilosamente a la cama del peliplata y una mano le tiro de de la manga suavemente pero el chico aun dormía, en ese momento otro trueno resonó y algo muy pesado le cayo ensima despertando al peliplata, yaten abrió los ojos al instante y encendio la lámpara , la luz inundo la habitación y alli sujetando fuertemente las sabanas estaba el pequeño alvino

Que hases aquí – pregunto cansado Yaten

Yo, yo - el niño no terminaba de calmarse

En ese momento otro trueno resonó por toda la casa y el niño se oculto debajo de las sabanas , yaten lo comprendió el pequeño le temia a los truenos armándose de paisencia calmo al niño supuso que se habría levantado al oir el trueno y seguramente estaría buscando la recamara del pelinegro pero en la oscuridad no logro definir donde estaba asi que entro a la primera habitación que vio , y casualmente la suya era la mas cercana a la del niño ; la puerta se abrió y un despeinado Seiya entro

Preuru lo siento olvide que le temes a los truenos - se disculpo el chico

Aun esta algo asustado - le dijo yaten

Gracias por calmarlo - contesto el pelinegro

Es una molestia - respondió el menor

Seiya se acerco al aun asustado niño y lo saco de la cama de su hermano peruru se abraso al pelinegro sujetando fuertemente su conejo amarillo

Arisu tenia miedo y dijo que te busquemos pero nos equivocamos de recamara - dijo el niño

Bueno ahora vamos a dormir y dejar a Yaten descansar o sino mañana tendrá una cara horrible por no dormir su sueño de bellesa - contesto riendo seiya

Buenas noches yaten - se despidió el niño

El pelipalta se quedo viendo como su hermano se llevaba al pequeño y través la extraña sensación se instalo en su pecho aunque aun no podía definirla bien pero era una mezcla de sentimientos y estuvo tentado a pedirle a Seiya que no se llevara al niño pero se reprimió un suspiro salió de sus labios acaba de perder el sueño y seria imposible volver a dormir asi que encendió el televisor y se puso a ver un programa

El constante sonido de la lluvia golpeteando la ventana despertó a Yaten , abrió perezosamente los ojos aun seria de noche se pregunto, pero la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana termino por desechar esa posibilidad se levanto de la cama y arrastrando los pies entro al cuarto de baño media hora después el chico salió de su recamara pero no vio a nadie todos aun debían estar durmiendo camino hacia el comedor tenia hambre y no pensaba esperar hasta que los demás se despertaran

Al fin despiertas bella durmiente – dijo Seiya sonriendo

De que hablas – cuestiono el

Ay hermanito ya son las diez de la mañana – contesto el pelinegro sonriendo

Demonios – dijo

Seiya le iba a contestar pero su celular sonó el pelinegro contesto, parecía algo molesto y finalmente corto , yaten lo observaba en silencio hasta que seiya lo vio al principio distraídamente y después como si de repente a su hermano le hubiese crecido otra cabeza , esa mirada no le gusto mucho a Yaten

Yaten hoy no vas a hacer nada no – pregunto el pelinegro como quien no quiere la cosa

No , pero porque la pregunta – contesto el

Tú eres mi hermano favorito….

Que quieres ¿ - dijio el peliplata conocía perfectamente las frasecitas que solía usar seiya cuando quería algo

Cuidarías a peruru por mi hasta que yo regrese – suplico el pelinegro poniendo su mejor carita de cachorro abandonado

Yaten lo miro, odiaba cuando sus hermanos usaban el chantaje emocional para conseguir lo que querían y es que por fuera el era muy rudo y todo pero por dentro tenia corazón de pollo y unas palabras dulces y una carita de cachorro abandonado siempre conseguían hacerlo flaquear, y aquel dia no era la excepción y termino accediendo a cuidar al niño .

Una hora después el peliplata estaba arrepentido de haber accedido , el no era bueno en los video juegos y no sabia como entretener a un niño de cinco años que le había hecho una pregunta que le subió todos los colores al rostro eso de cuidar niños no era lo suyo definitivamente ,volvió a mirar al niño que lo miraba expectante esperando su respuesta a la muy conocida pregunta "_de donde vienen los bebes Yaten_" era asombroso como un niño había logrado dejar sin palabras al peliplata y es que cuando Peruru dijo aquello mil imágenes pasaron por su mente pero ninguna apta para menores levanto la vista y busco con la mirada por toda la habitación tratando de darse una idea pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue

De la fabrica de bebes – contesto finalmente

¿Hay una fabrica donde hacen bebes? – pregunto curioso

Pues si, alli tabajan las mamas y los papas – contesto son una sonrisa felicitándose por la genial idea

¿Y cualquiera puede ordenar un bebe? – pregunto nuevamente el niño

Pues si aun que solo los locos encargan bebes – dijo sonriendo

Y si yo encargo uno me traerán un hermanito – le volvió a preguntar el niño

Pero solo las mamas y los papas pueden encargar un bebe – contesto el peliplata

Y tu no podrías ser mi papa para que asi yo pueda tener un hermanito – lo miro el niño ilusionado

Yaten casi se va de espaldas cuando oyo aquello miro a peruru interrogante y el niño le explico que no le podía pedir a Seiya porque era el novio de Sere y tampoco podía pedirle a Haruka o Helios porque ambos le habían dicho que Mina era una hermanita para ellos y no se podía asi que

Tu me caes bien porque no encargan tu y mi mama un hermanito para mi – termino de decir el niño

Yaten se quedo callado cuanto le gustaría a el volver con Mina pero ella no parecía dispuesta a perdonarlo suspiro porque era tan difícil se pregunto, porque simplemente no podía pedirle perdón , porque ella tiene un hijo , le respondió una vocecita , y eso nunca te a detenido antes no porque ahora es diferente , porque no la conquistas y que si tiene un hijo tu te puedes hacer cargo de ellos perfectamente bien se dijo, y con una sonrisa empezó a planear como volvería a conquistar a la rubia y esta vez no estaría solo el pequeño Peruru le ayudaría

¿Enserio quieres que yo sea tu papa?- pregunto con una sonrisa

El niño lo miro y luego asistió enérgicamente así comenzó el plan reconquista, Yaten descubrió que el pequeño alvino era una fuente muy confiable y después de cambiarse y arreglarse un poco ambos salieron en el coche de yaten con dirección a la disquera donde la rubia seguramente estaría junto con los demás integrantes de Black Moon

Mina que traje debería usar – le pregunto Serena mostrando dos conjuntos

Pero la rubia estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, Serena puso a un lado los trajes y paso una mano delante de los ojos de la rubia pero ella seguía tan pensativa que ni lo noto, finalmente serena cogió de la mano a su amiga y la arrastro hacia el camerino

Bien Mina ¿que te tiene con la cabeza en las nubes? – le pregunto la cantante

No se de que hablas serena solo estoy algo preocupada por Peruru – contesto la rubia

A que le temes Mina, ¿ a que el hermano de Seiya descubra la verdad? – pregunto directamente

De que hablas serena…

Ya Mina, no hay que ser un genio para saber que ese chico es el papa de Peruru son tan parecidos que me sorprende que no lo haya descubierto ya – le dijo Serena

Es que, no se como baya a reaccionar Yaten y se me odia después de descubrir que Peruru es su hijo y aun peor y se me lo quiere quitar – contesto la chica

Nosotros te apoyaremos Mina pero tienes que decirle la verdad sobretodo a hora que nos vamos a ir a América – le aconsejo serena

La rubia se abrazo a su amiga y lloro libremente, serena la abraso dejando que la rubia se desahogara. fuera del camerino Yaten no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar era absurdo, pero entonces recordó lo que mina le dijo

_**Flash back**_

_A si, pues, quien es el padre del niño ¿? – pregunto el peliplata _

_Pues es un egocéntrico , mimado que se cree dueño del mundo – contesto ella _

_Yaten se quedo algo extrañado por la respuesta de la chica, de quien se podía haber enamorado que fuera egocéntrico y mimado, asi seria el hermano de Serena aunque una pequeña duda empezó a crecer en su mente _

_Y, lo conozco – pregunto el _

_Claro seguramente lo has visto varias veces – dijo aguantando las ganas de reir _

_End flash back_

Como había sido tan idiota para no haberse dado cuenta, como , aun no lo entendía se dio media vuelta y se alejo de la puerta tenia mucho que pensar, dios tenia un hijo y el ni enterado camino apresuradamente y vio al niño sentado conversando amenamente con un chico castaño ambos parecían muy animados y Peruru mecía el conejo amarillo mientras que el otro chico lo imitaba sujetando un conejo rosado; se acerco

¿Yaten ya nos vamos?- le pregunto el al verlo acercarse

Si tu mami esta ocupada ya regresaremos mas tarde – le contesto el peliplata

Adiós peru – chan – se despidió el castaño y se fue

Adiós Riuychi nisan – dijo el niño sonriendo

Yaten manejaba aun analizando lo que había escuchado pararon en un semáforo y el pelipalta miro largamente al niño Peruru jugaba alegremente con su conejo la luz volvió a cambiar y se pusieron en marcha nuevamente, el estomago de Peruru rugió pidiendo comida y yaten cayo en cuenta de que eran mas de las dos de la tarde y ellos aun no habían almorzado se dirigió a un restaurant de magdonals donde varias señoras voltearon a verlos

Que lindo es su niño señor – dijo sonriente una de las mecerás al acercarse con la carta para que pudieran ordenar

Gra… gracias – dijo el peliplata sintiéndose de lo mas raro al ser llamado señor pero le gustaba como sonaba aquella palabra

Yo quiero una hamburguesa americana con una soda por favor l – pidió Peruru llamando la atension de la chica y dándole una sonrisa de lo mas adorable

Lo mismo para mi – ordeno yaten viendo asombrado la sonrisa que le dedicaba el niño a la mesera que se derretía al ver aquella carita tan adorable

Helios y Ryusaki me enseñaron a conquistar chicas cuando mama, Serena o Haruka no estaban cerca, - le explico al ver la asombrada mirada de yaten

También suelen decir que las chicas no resisten una sonrisa adorable y unos ojitos de gato de sherk – agrego

Yaten estaba boquiabierto esos pervertidos habían convertido a su hijo en todo un Casanova, y tenia que admitirlo el niño tenia talento, claro que ese encanto lo había heredado de el lo que lo volvía mas irresistible, después de todo era hijo suyo no, no se podía esperar menos, con una sonrisa de orgullo empezó a comer su hamburguesa.

Eran mas de las diez de la noche y Yaten no aparecía , Seiya estaba dando vueltas como fiera enjaulada mientras que su padre y su hermano mayor lo miraban sentados en uno de los sillones

Cálmate Seiya seguramente se quedo sin batería su celular y por eso no ha llamado – le dijo Taiki

Si hijo tu hermano es un completo irresponsable y todo pero seguramente cuidara bien del pequeño Peruru – calmate – agrego el señor kou

Si pero donde diablos están, el no tenia permiso de sacar a peruru de la casa , se suponía que solo debía vigilarlo unas horas hasta que yo regresara – contesto desesperado seiya

El sonido del coche interrumpió su conversación y el pelinegro salió como bólido hacia la puerta que en ese momento se abrió y el peliplata apareció cargando a Peruru que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos al ver la mirada asesina de Seiya estuvo tentado a dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino pero recordó que el era el padre del niño y el pelinegro no tenia por que reclamarle nada así que sin decir nada paso de largo a su familia y llevo al niño a la recamara para que descansara lo arropo y estaba por salir cuando

Buenas noches papa – susurro peruru acomodándose mejor en la cama

Buenas noches – respondió en un susurro

Salió de la recamara y bajo a la sala donde sus hermanos esperan una explicación, pero que importaba había pasado un día de lo mas genial en compañía del niño, y que importaba una pequeña reprimenda, Seiya y Taiki le dijeron lo irresponsable que había sido y un montón de cosas mas pero Yaten ni siquiera los estaba escuchando, el señor Kou miraba a su hijo completamente perdido y con esa sonrisa tonta internamente sonrió estaba seguro que Yaten ya sabia la verdad acerca de Peruru ,mejor dicho de su nieto .

Un esplendoroso sol ilumino el cielo de Tokio aquel día y el peliplata despertó muy feliz, algo bastante extraño, bajo a desayunar y saludo muy alegre a todos en especial a Peruru pero el niño estaba algo deprimido al igual que Seiya y también su padre el único que parecía ajeno a todo era Taiki la mañana paso velos y Yaten se la paso ablando con Peruru casi todo el dia finalmente

Me alegra haberte conocido – dijo el niño mientras se peinaba

Nos seguiremos viendo te llevare al cine la próxima ves – le dijo yaten

No se va a poder – contesto tristemente el

Porque , seguro que después de que hable con tu mama no se opondrá – dijo el chico

No es eso, ellos se irán hoy a América, después del concierto de Black Moon – le respondió Seiya desde la puerta

No era posible, acababa de descubrir que Peruru era su hijo y que Mina aun lo amaba no podía perderlos nuevamente, no, no quería, el no dejaría que ella se fuera debía impedirlo cogió a Seiya del brazo y lo arrastro hasta su recamara

Explícame eso de que Mina y mi hijo se van hoy – le dijo

Ya lo sabes ,- susurro el pelinegro

Si era muy obvio no, solo había que sacar la cuenta y

aun así tu no te diste cuenta de nada hasta ayer – le contesto su padre entrando a la habitación

es cierto, pero ahora no puedo perderlos, porque se van, porque? – le exigió saber a su hermano

Black Moon firmo un contrato en América y Mina es la manager del grupo, así que es obvio que se irán con ellos – contesto Seiya

y tu no piensas hacer nada , dejaras que Serena se vaya asi – le dijo molesto yaten

no podría decirle que se quede , la amo porque es libre y persigue sus sueños ,porque a pesar de todo ella me va a esperar y yo creo en ella además aun debo saber mas sobre mi antes de ir con mi bombón y debo solucionar las cosas con Kaykyu – le contesto el pelinegro

Kaykyu , ella tiene la culpa de que Mina y yo no estemos juntos en este momento ella y sus intrigas – dijo con rencor el peliplata

¿de que hablas Yaten, que tiene que ver la señorita Verney en todo esto? – pregunto el señor kou viendo a su hijo

yo y Verney salíamos juntos antes de que ella se encaprichara con Seiya y me dejara por el - dijo yaten

espera, estas diciendo que yo te robe a tu novia – pregunto seiya horrorizado, que clase de hermano era

claro que no, jamás le dije a nadie que yo salía con ella y cuando te conoció en una de las fiestas que solíamos frecuentar se encapricho contigo y me dejo, por ese motivo me fui de viaje en el crucero donde conocí a Mina y ese tiempo con ella fue el mas hermoso que viví, pero el dia que llegamos Mina se regreso porque había olvidado su cartera así que mientras yo la esperaba apareció Kaykyu con peluca y lentes para que nadie la reconociera, me tomo desprevenido y me dio un beso que desafortunadamente Mina lo vio y creyó que yo la había engañado, se fue y por mas que la busque no la halle hasta ahora – les explico el peliplata

Seiya se quedo estático oyendo lo que su hermano les cavaba de revelar ,y si todo lo que la pelirroja le había dicho era mentira, debía salir de la duda así que armándose de valor le pregunto

yaten , ¿tu sabes porque motivo me fui a América hace un año ?- le pregunto

El peliplata miro a su padre luego a Seiya finalmente suspiro y comenzó a contarles

_**un año atrás **_

Yaten estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en el sofá de su departamento cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, el muchacho lo ignoro pero el timbre siguió insistiendo finalmente Yaten se levanto y camino hasta la puerta dispuesto a asesinar al que estuviera interrumpiendo su sueño abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras

Seiya, que te pasa donde has estado, le pregunto preocupado al ver la cara que tenia su hermano

tenias razón ella me engañaba la seguí y esta saliendo con otro – dijo el pelinegro

pasa, ¿de que estas hablando, a quien seguiste? –pregunto el chico

a Kaykyu, la he estado siguiendo y la he visto con su amante en mi departamento ella me vio y salió corriendo tras de mi, se sujeto a la puerta del automóvil ,no me fije ,no pude hacer nada – decía desesperado el pelinegro

que paso Seiya, donde esta ella – le pregunto Yaten obligando a su hermano a sentarse

esta en una clínica, había mucha sangre – susurro el pelinegro desesperado

tranquilízate, yo iré a ver que le ha pasado todo estará bien, quédate aquí y no salgas – le ordeno mientras se apresuraba a salir

Yaten regreso en la noche estaba bastante tranquilo y al verlo entrar Seiya lo interrogo sobre el estado de la pelirroja

todo esta bien te detuviste a tiempo, antes de que pasara algo grave son solo raspones y moretones le han hecho un montón de pruebas pero estará bien, no es nada grabe – dijo el calmando a su hermano

no quiero volver a verla, no quiero saber nada de ella ,por favor Yaten encárgate de ella hasta que se recupere pero no le vayas a decir nada a papa o a Taiki – le suplico el pelinegro

vale pero tu que aras, no creo que te deje en paz cuando ya este bien – dijo Yaten mirando a su hermano

me iré a América quiero alejarme de todo – contesto el

_**presente - **_

ella perdió al bebe en el accidente – susurro Seiya

de que hablas – le pregunto Yaten

Kaykyu me dijo que por culpa mía perdió a nuestro hijo – contesto el pelinegro

Eso es imposible ella es estéril – contesto Yaten

Entonces todo es mentira – dijo Seiya sorprendido

Yaten asistió mirando a su hermano mayor luego ambos miraron a su padre el señor Kou los miro luego sonrió mientras sacaba su celular y asía algunas llamadas

Continuara…


	14. EL REQUIEM FINAL SEGUNDA PARTE

EL REQUIEM FINAL SEGUNDA PARTE

Todo estaba listo para el concierto los efectos especiales, el vestuario y todas las demás cosas finalmente todos los integrantes de Black Moon estaban reunidos en el camerino pero su vocalista no aparecía , Riuzaky volvió a salir y regreso de Serena no había ni sus luces, los chicos estaban de lo más tranquilos mientras que los nervios estaban destrozando literalmente a Ryu finalmente la puerta se abrió y Mina entro los chicos la vieron y ella negó con la cabeza no había encontrado a serena por ningún

Nerviosos chicos – pregunto Touma entrado al camerino

Como quieres que estemos si serena no se digna a aparecer – contesto el castaño

Calma chicos seguramente aparecerá cuando lo crea oportuno dijo sonriendo el rubio

Que pasa donde esta Sere chan – pregunto Riuychi entrando

desapareció – contesto abatida Mina

Ya aparecerá, así que cálmense - dijo sonriente el cantante y se marcho

Chicos están listos - dijo uno de los coordinadores

Saldremos en un momento - contesto Haruka

Bien vamos - dijo Takuto acomodando la guitarra

Suerte – les dijo Mina viéndolos salir del camerino

En el escenario las luces se apagaron y una lluvia de chispas surgió del suelo iluminando a los chicos que ya estaban listos para cantar todos vestían de negro en un estilo bastante gótico las chaquetas tenían destellos de algunos adornos metálicos que relucían en ellos finalmente del suelo emergió una figura alada de cabellera plateada y ojos rojizos, los chicos vieron asombrados a la cantante jamás imaginaron ver aquella increíble transformación, su traje ajustado enmarcaba su figura y dejo a más de uno sin aliento la chica sonrió al publico que se había quedado temporalmente en silencio ,pero finalmente ovacionaron a la cantante que con una señal les indico a los chicos que comenzaran a tocar el concierto dio inicio los ojos de serena recorrieron a todos los presente y entre ellos hallo a cuatro personas que miraban con la boca literalmente abierta con una sonrisa perversa se acerco a Helios le susurro algo al oído, el chico la miro y una perversa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y rápidamente el sonido del teclado dio la entrada a la canción

_Realmente apestas, no tengo razones para verte_

_Este mundo está lleno de chicos como tu_

_Tu a-apestas, tus defectos son incontables_

_Simplemente aceptarlo y amarte_

_Es una pérdida de tiempo_

_Te odio eh eh eh eh eh_

_Estoy bien viviendo sin ti_

_Te odio eh eh eh eh eh_

_Estoy bien viviendo sin ti_

_Mis recuerdos contigo_

_Consisten solo de recuerdos esperando por ti_

_Sin importar cuantos los acepto y acepto no termina_

_Q-quise escuchar las palabras ''te amo''_

_Tu despreocupado amor_

_Me harte de el_

Darien acompañado de su esposa se quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando vieron sobre el escenario a serena y el pelinegro se quedo completamente asombrado cuando la chica empezó a cantar, aquella letra, es que la rubia nunca le perdonaría lo que le había hecho hace tanto, estaba empezando a arrepentirse por haber llevado a sereniti a aquel lugar , jamás debió aceptar aquellas entradas al exclusivo concierto pero desde que rini le hablo de la guapa cantante y del famoso grupo, no pudo resistirse cuando Andrew le ofreció aquellos boletos para el concierto, asi que muy feliz le dijo a Rini que había conseguido los boletos para el concierto y la niña había convencido a sus abuelos de acompañarlos, le dio una rápida mirada a sereniti que estaba impactada al igual que su madre Rini estaba encantada y no parecía notar la incomodada de los adultos finalmente los últimos acordes de la canción lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirar el escenario donde la chica les mandaba un beso, la multitud aclamo a la chica y ella siguió con las canciones después de casi dos horas de concierto y cinco cambios de ropa

Esta noche me gustaría compartir una canción diferente con ustedes, esta canción la compuse para la persona que robo mi corazón y ahora espero que con esta canción dos corazones que han estado separados por mucho tiempo vuelvan a juntarse – dijo serena dirigiéndose al publico

el escenario se oscureció unos momentos, el publico guardo silencio sabían bien que la chica los solia sorprender gratamente con las canciones de cierre así que cuando nuevas chispas bañaron el lugar y este se volvió a iluminar las luces enfocaron a tres personas que vestían completamente de blanco las oscuras alas que la chica había conservado durante todo el concierto fueron remplazadas por dos blancas alas de ángel y llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba a los muslos, también llevaba un par de botas blancas de taco alto ,guantes blancos y su largo cabello estaba sujeto en dos odangos dándole un toque inocente y tierno ; en el escenario solo había dos personas mas y ambos portaban mascaras plateadas, el mas bajo se acerco al piano de cola que había sido colocado en el centro y una dulce melodía se dejo escuchar

Mina esto es darte de el – dijo serena mirando al publico donde su amiga estaba acompañada de varios de sus amigos

_Me muero por suplicarte_

_Que no te vayas, mi vida,_

_Me muero por escucharte_

_Decir las cosas que nunca digas,_

_Mas me callo y te marchas,_

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algún día_

_De no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas._

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar_

_Mina la vio sorprendida, como era posible Serena le estaba dedicando una canción, porque no lo entendía pero al oir la canción la cara de cierto peliplata le vino a la mente, no era posible, el y serena apenas se conocían así que era absurdo pensar que yaten hubiese hablado con su amiga y menos aun que le hubiese pedido especialmente aquella canción_

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte,_

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Y que me beses cuando_

_Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,_

_Hasta que el sol aparezca._

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan_

_Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

La dulce voz de la cantante estaba cargada de sentimiento y mas de uno empezaba a verse afectado por la dulce melodía , yaten estaba echo un manojo de nervios el no era bueno cantando asi que le pidió a serena que le dedicara una canción a la rubia pero la chica le sonrio y lo arrastro junto con seiya a un estudio donde estuvieron ensayando casi una hora para que todo saliera bien, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de salir le entro pánico al ver a tanta gente alli, vio a seiya reírse disimuladamente cuando se paraliso al ver al publico asi que detrás del esenario estaba observando como la chica interpretaba la canción que se suponía el debía cantar .

Una estrofa mas y Mina había empezado a llorar silenciosamente, porque le asían aquello, porque ahora el quería regresar, porque ahora se pregunto, de repente otra persona mas apareció en el escenario vestía también de blanco pero el no llevaba mascara y la rubia se quedo estática cuando lo oyó cantar alado de su amiga

_Me muero por explicarte_

_Lo que pasa por mi mente,_

_Me muero por intrigarte_

_Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,_

_Sentir cada día_

_Ese flechazo al verte,_

_Que mas dará lo que digan_

_Que mas dará lo que piensen_

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

_CORO_

_Me muero por conocerte,_

_Saber que es lo piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir._

Aunque fue casi al final de la canción yaten se armo de valor y salió serena le sonrió y una ves allí creyó que se quedaría sin voz pero ver la seguridad en los ojos de su futura cuñada le dio el coraje que necesitaba Y así ambos terminaron la canción pero al voltear a ver a la rubia descubrió que ella se estaba alejando quería correr pero la mano de Serena lo detuvo

Mina, vas a dejar a Yaten sin una respuesta, después de que supero su pánico por ti - hablo serena atreves del micrófono

Mina se estaba arrepintiendo de haber accedido a disfrutar el concierto desde alli en medio del publico Riuzaky la sujeto de la muñeca antes de que pudiese dar un paso mas para poder escapar

Realmente es lo que quieres – le pregunto el chico

Ella negó suavemente mientras las lagrimas caían por sus meguillas Riuzaky sonrió mientras ella regresaba sobre sus pasos y se acercaba al escenario, Helios y Seiya la ayudaron a subir mientras la rubia se acerco lentamente a Yaten, serena sonreía ante todos los espectadores el chico la beso la sonrisa de serena se agrando, Helios y todos veían enternecidos a la pareja mientras comenzaban a tocar nuevamente el piano, Takuto y Haruka se unieron a los chicos en el escenario para el gran final

_Puede que pienses que todo va a ir bien_

_que tus sueños tu sola haras realidad_

_es facil pensar que sola podras_

_Pero es duro sentir soledad_

Yaten abraso a la rubia mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico Riuzaky sonreía viendo a la chica al fin ser completamente feliz ella se lo merecía solo esperaba que aquel chico no la lastimara o el se encargaría de demostrarle que mina no estaba sola

_Tu cambiaras_

_Y descubrirás_

_que sola no estas si sabes buscar_

_un espíritu afín, un faro en el mar_

_que al brillar te ayude a salir_

_te tiende su mano te ayude a cumplir_

_tu destinooo..._

_Se llama Amistaaad..._

_se llama amistaad.._

_Es quien sabrá_

_siestas bien si estas mal_

_si ries o sientes dolor_

_tu alma gemela_

_en quien confiiar..._

_que vele por tu corazón_

sereniti estaba callada viendo a sus hermanos menores brillar, allí estaban, en su elemento ese era el lugar de ellos porque a pesar de todo sus hermanos no se habían rendido y salieron adelante , aun cuando todo les iba en contra , ella siempre supo que Serena era fuerte y jamás se dejaba vencer por eso siempre la envidio , desde que eran pequeñas porque siempre pensó que su hermana se apoyaba en Helios pero ahora que la veía nuevamente había descubierto que siempre fue Serena la que tenia la fuerza y decisión para salir adelante aun cuando el mundo estaba en su contra, ahora que la veía brillar se dio cuenta de que era absurdo el odio y rencor que sentía por su hermana , volteo a ver a sus padres y vio que ellos también estaban arrepentidos de todo el daño que le habían hecho a la chica

_Tu cambiaras_

_Y descubriras_

_que sola no estas si sabes buscar_

_un espíritu afin, un faro en el mar_

_que al brillar te ayude a salir_

_te tiende su mano te ayude a cumplir_

_tu destinooo..._

_Se llama Amistaaad..._

_Y cuando te sientas mal_

_y ya no puedes mas_

_tu veras naufragar_

_pero no te puedes rendir_

_tu sabes que debes seguir_

_no pierdas la fe .._

_Que sola no estas si sabes buscar_

_Un espíritu afin un faro en el mar_

_que al brillar te ayude a salir_

_te tiende su mano te ayude a cumplir_

_tu destinooo..._

_y te ilumiine..._

_en tu camino_

_Se llama Amistad.._

La canción final termino y con una gran sonrisa serena cogió de la mano a Seiya y se despidió de su publico entre aclamaciones; cuando estuvieron fuera del escenario los chicos suspiraron cansados, Mina y Yaten estaban hablando en el camerino así que ellos no podían entrar , y mientras esa pareja aclaraba las cosas los chicos estaban pasando tiempo de calidad, Touma acompañado de Riuychi , Suichi y Yuki se les unieron, al rato todos conversaban amenamente hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió y una pelirroja apareció portando un arma en la mano, apunto a Seiya y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar disparo, Serena que estaba alado del pelinegro se puso delante, la bala impacto contra el pecho de la cantante y la sangre comenzó a emanar de la herida de la chica

Serena escuchaba a Seiya gritar su nombre, pero parecía lejano, ella levanto una mano intentando tocar el rosto del pelinegro y sus dedos dejaron manchada la mejilla de Seiya – te amo - susurro antes de que su mundo se empezara a poner oscuro los parpados le pesaban y el terrible dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo oyó mas gritos lejanos y finalmente todo quedo en silencio.

Seiya no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no ella, no ahora se dijo mientras veía como el inmaculado vestido blanco se manchaba de carmín con la sangre de la persona que mas amaba

¡SERENA! - grito y el lugar quedo en absoluto silencio

CONTINUARA….


	15. RÉQUIEM FINAL TERCERA PARTE FIN VUELVE

RÉQUIEM FINAL TERCERA PARTE FIN VUELVE A MI

_(Te amo...)_

_(Vuelve a mi...)_

El viento soplaba con fuerza en el cementerio y una solitaria figura sostenía un gran ramo de girasoles mientras los colocaba sobre la tumba un suspiro escapo de sus labios como la extrañaba aun no lo entendía todo había sido demasiado rápido parecía que en cualquier momento la vería o ella lo llamaría y le diría cuanto lo extrañaba y aunque aún no se resignaba a haberla perdido, pero ir a la tumba lo calmaba y tranquilizaba y aun después de haber visto el anillo en la mano de la chica el aún no se resignaba a haberla perdido, se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su espalda en la fría lapida como te extraño bombón susurro y cerró los ojos volviendo a aquel día después del concierto cuando kaykiu le disparo a serena

Flash back -

_Donde quiera que estes_

_No te voy a olvidar_

_Seguire siendo tuyo_

_Toda la eternidad_

_He llorado por ti_

_Y no quiero llorar_

_He callado este amor_

_Que quisiera gritar_

_Te arrancaron de mi_

_Te llevaron tan lejos_

_Le quitaron tu piel a mi piel_

_Entre tanto dolor_

_Entre tanto silencio_

_Sigo aqui sin saber como hare_

Seiya sostenía a serena en sus brazos la respiración de la rubia se debilitaba cada vez más Haruka intentaba detener la hemorragia la ambulancia llego en ese momento y aunque el pelinegro no quería separarse de la chica Haruka y helios lo apartaron , los paramédicos rápidamente la sacaron en la camilla y el viaje al hospital se le hiso eterno a Seiya cuando llegaron se llevaron a serena para estabilizarla, Haruka los acompaño ya como médico de serena la información que diera era muy valiosa mientras todos esperaban Seiya y Helios eran los más afectados, Yaten estaba acompañando a Mina mientras la chica lloraba silenciosamente, Touma apareció acompañado de Yuki y los otros dos cantantes todos estaban muy afectados finalmente Haruka salió y les dijo que la cantante estaba estable y acababa de ingresar a la sala de operaciones para que le pudiesen extraer la bala después de casi una hora sin saber nada salió un médico y al ver allí a tantas personas se quedó algo sorprendido todos lo rodearon esperando noticias

Todo ha resultado bien , pero la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido la ha puesto en estado de coma – dijo el médico cabizbajo

No es cierto , tiene que ser mentira , ella no puede estar en coma , serena no puede estar en coma dijo desesperado el pelinegro

Cálmate Seiya - dijo Haruka sujetando al pelinegro

No es cierto mi hermana no puede estar en coma no tiene que ser un error , es un error – dijo desesperado Helios mientras intentaba sujetar al medico

Haruka veía como sus dos amigos se colapsaban ante sus ojos helios cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras Seiya estaba en total estado de negación los demás se mantenían en silencio Mina, Suichi y Mayura derramaban silenciosas lagrimas apoyados en sus respectivas parejas, el medico se retiró apesadumbrado, los chicos se sentaron en absoluto silencio Seiya estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras traba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando a su lado helios estaba en igual estado ambos deseando que aquello fuera solo una horrible pesadilla de la despertarían en cualquier momento , Touma se acercó a Haruka y le dijo que nadie había logrado encontrar a Kaikyu y estaba desparecida el rubio apretó los puños impotente ahora no solo su amiga estaba entre la vida y la muerte sino que también la loca que le había disparado estaba prófuga

Me voy a ocupar de todo avísame si pasa algo – le pidió el presidente antes de retirarse

Vale - contesto Haruka

Chicos será mejor que vayan a descansar, no podemos estar tantos aquí, yo me quedare y si hay alguna novedad yo se las informo le dijo

_Vuelve a mi_

_Que no puedo vivir si no estas_

_Yo prefiero morir, que perderte_

_Vuelve a mi_

_Que no existe en mi ser un lugar_

_Donde tu no estaras para siempre_

_Ya no tardes mas, por favor, vuelve a mi_

_Ya no tardes mas, por favor_

Yaten miro a su hermano y luego a Mina quien dormía abrazando a Peruru la movió ligeramente para despertarla la rubia abrió los ojos y al ver el lugar en el que estaban nuevas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas Riuzaky se acercó y con esfuerzo logro convencer a la chica de que fuera a descansar, después de todo ellos no podían hacer nada más que esperar y Peruru necesitaba descansar, Yaten le agradeció con la mirada la ayuda y cogió en brazos al somnoliento niño mientras que mina era guidada por el castaño, Yuki también se llevó a Suichi con la promesa de que regresarían apenas amaneciera, Riuychi parecía renuente a irse, pero finalmente Mayura lo convenció de que debía cambiarse y dormir un poco, en la sala solo quedaron haruka , helios , Seiya y Takuto el medico salió nuevamente para decirles que necesitaba que llenaran algunos documentos que solo podía llenarlos su familia helios se puso de pie y…

Puedo verla aunque sea unos minutos - pidió el pelinegro

No creo que sea conveniente – contesto el medico

Solo unos minutos …por favor suplico el

Aun con algo de pesar el doctor accedió y le permitieron a Seiya entrar, el pelinegro ingreso a la habitación donde estaba la cantante y a pesar de verla pálida, conectada a varios monitores para el no dejaba de estar hermosa se acercó y cogió dulcemente la mano de la chica allí depósito un beso

Por favor no me dejes bombón, te necesito , sin ti no sé cómo voy a vivir – le susurro

beso los pálidos labios de la cantante, se separó y en la mano de la chica vio el destello del anillo que él le había dado sin poder evitarlo unas silenciosas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas , la puerta se abrió y una enfermera le informo que debía salir, le dio un último beso a la rubia y sintió un terrible dolor como si le dijeran que aquella sería la última vez que la vería, lo más lentamente que pudo se separó de la chica y camino hasta la puerta la enfermera la cerro y a Seiya le pareció que la mitad de su corazón se había quedado allí dentro con su amada bombón

cuando llego con los demás se sentó completamente callado viendo al vacio Haruka se acercó y después de mucho consiguió que Seiya y helios fueran a la cafetería a tomar algo, Takuto y Haruka también los acompañaron ,Seiya se pidió un café y Haruka le pidió una tarta de fresa más, no quieren acabar ustedes también en una camilla o si, les dijo el rubio cuando helios y Seiya se negaron a comer la trata , a esas horas de la madrugada el silencio de la cafetería era gratificante para ellos pero de pronto ese silencio se vio interrumpido por gritos y la alarma de incendios se activó los chicos corrieron hasta la segunda planta donde estaba la chica pero el lugar parecía el mismo infierno Seiya y helios se lanzaron hacia el pasillo pero Haruka y Takuto con mucho esfuerzo los sujetaron

_No me dejes asi..._

_Yo sin ti no doy mas..._

_Líbrame de tu adiós..._

_De esta herida mortal..._

_Aquí en mi corazón..._

_Guardare tu lugar..._

_Aunque pasen mil años..._

_Siempre te voy amar..._

Suéltame tengo que ir por serena ella aún está ahí – dijo Seiya forcejeando con Takuto

Que vas a hacer Seiya el lugar está cubierto por las llamas es imposible entrar – le contesto el guitarrista intentando evitar que Seiya cometiera una locura

Yo tengo que ir ,déjame Haruka mi hermana está allí – grito Helios también forcejeando con el rubio

No Helios estás loco lo único que vas a conseguir será morir – le contesto el rubio mientras trataba de no soltarlo

Takuto también intentaba retener a Seiya, pero el pelinegro era más fuerte y logro soltarse de Takuko, el chico cayó al suelo sentado y viendo como el pelinegro se lanzaba asía el pasillo en llamas, pero un certero golpe en la nuca hiso caer al pelinegro y Haruka vio sorprendido a K que acaba de noquera a Seiya y Helios, sin mucho esfuerzo levanto al pelinegro y al peliplata y los saco del edificio Haruka y Takuto se quedaron a ayudar tratar de saber algo de serena cuando llegaron los bomberos y lograron apagar el fuego los médicos comenzaron a hacer una lista de los heridos y fallecidos para horror de todos Serena estaba entre los fallecidos, Seiya entro en shock y Haruka tuvo que sedarlo al igual que a Helios.

Finalmente el padre de Seiya acompañado de Taiki aparecieron por el lugar, el reconocimiento del cadáver fue algo horrible pero entonces pudieron comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de serena gracias al anillo de compromiso que el pelinegro le había dado Helios estaba aún en shock y Seiya entro en un estado de negación pero el señor kou no se separó del chico en ningún momento Haruka y Touma se encargaron de todo para poder sepultar a la chica , Mina no había dejado de llorar pero a pesar de todo insistió en ir a acompañar a helios, el pelipalta apenas la vio se abraso a ella y oculto su rostro en el cabello de la chica después de todo ella era como su segunda hermana

Se ha ido Mina , Serena ya no está que voy a hacer ahora yo , estoy solo , no tengo a nadie mi hermana era todo y ahora ya no está – le dijo mientras silenciosas lagrimas bañaban su rostro

Me tienes a mí , a Peruru, jamás estarás solo siempre podrás contar conmigo, siempre - le susurro la rubia también llorando

El señor kou los veía tristemente a pesar de haber visto a la cantante una sola ves sentía que la conocía después de todo lo que seiya le había contado y saber que aquella chica había salvado la vida de su hijo le creo un profundo sentimiento de cariño, aprecio, gratitud y ver al hermano de la chica tan desolado le conmovió hasta lo más profundo.

Haruka les comunico a los padres de serena lo que había pasado les dio la dirección del lugar donde seria sepultada la rubia a pesar de las protestas de helios y mina, finalmente aquel día el cielo se cubrió de nubes y una terrible lluvia cayó compartiendo el dolor de los chicos.

La incesante lluvia mojaba todo a su paso y mientras en las calles de Tokio todos buscaban refugio en el cementerio un grupo de personas vestidas de negro contemplaban el cajón en la tumba abierta mientras las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, un joven de cabellos negros estaba arrodillado al borde de la tumba otro chico de cabellos plateados cortos lo acompañaba en su mirada se había apagado el brillo, la vida sin ella ya no tenía sentido, esos eran los pensamientos de seiya y helios que a pesar de que todo no se resignaban a que serena ya no estaba, con ellos; Taiki se agacho y levanto a su hermano del suelo mientras que el señor Tsukino intentaba hacer lo mismo con su hijo menor, pero helios se hiso soltar con una violenta sacudida Harkua se inclinó y entre él y Touma levantaron al peliplata el chico ya había dejado de llorar hacia horas en su mirada solo había un gran vacio y en su pecho un gran agujero imposible de llenar poco a poco todos se fueron retirando y finalmente en el lugar solo quedaron siete personas; Haruka aun sostenía a un cabizbajo helios mientras que Seiya estaba acompañado de su padre y su hermano mayor y finalmente los padres de la cantante

_Se que nunca jamas dejare de quererte_

_No concibo que ya te perdi_

_Aunque estalle la tierra_

_Y se acabe mi suerte_

_Seguiré aquí esperando por ti_

Helios vamos a casa – dijo Selena viendo a su hijo menor

No sé de qué habla señora yo no tengo casa - susurro el chico

Por favor hijo, sé que cometimos muchos errores, pero queremos remediarlo, por favor danos una oportunidad – agrego

Hijo , jaja ja , enserio soy tu hijo o solo un proyecto para expandir tu empresa, Nunca regresare a la casa donde mi hermana y yo fuimos tan infelices – le contesto el peliplata todos lo veían callados

Por favor Helios deja de comportarte así – pidió el señor Tsuquino

Helios ni siquiera lo miro, le dio una última mirada a la tumba de su hermanita y arrojo la rosa que había estado sosteniendo con tanta fuerza que las espinas se habían clavado en su pálida piel y la sangre caía con delgados hilos por sus dedos finalmente se dio la vuelta y se alejó Haruka sabía que no era bueno que él estuviera solo pero que podía hacer, sabía que helios jamás aceptaría su ayuda, era tan orgulloso como ella

Porque te fuiste serena, cuando aún hay tanta gente que te necesita – susurro dándole una última mirada a la tumba

Seiya fue guiado por Taiki hasta el automóvil, el señor Kou no supo porque pero al ver tan solo y triste al peliplata lo alcanzo, Haruka los vio intercambiar algunas palabras, finalmente su amigo bajo la cabeza y el hombre mayor lo guio hasta su auto por lo menos algo menos de que preocuparse cuando pasaron junto a Haruka el señor Kou le dijo que él se encargaría de helios.

Los meses siguientes fueron os más tristes y desolados para seiya se pasaba horas contemplando la fotografía de Serena, Helios y mina a insistencia del señor Kou habían ido a vivir a la mansión, el peliplata regreso a las carreras y en más de una ocasión acabo en el hospital con algunas heridas graves, Seiya empezó a beber más de la cuenta y durante casi un año estuvieron así hasta que Haruka cansado de la actitud de ambos y después de que casi se matan en un accidente los arrastro a la sala

En qué demonios estaban pensando eh , creen que a serena le habría gustado que ustdes murieran de esa forma tan estúpida – le dijo

TÚ NO SABES NADA, NO LA CONOCISTE, NO PUEDES OPINAR – grito Helios

NO LA CONOCÍ, LA CONOCÍ MUY BIEN, la vi llora cuando tu acabaste en la calle por tus imprudencias ,la vi suplicarle a tu padre para que te perdonara, estuve con ella cuando decidió comenzar a cantar y cuando te apoyo para que te vuelvas corredor profesional, ya basta helios ya basta de compadecerte ella ya no esta se fue pero tu aun estas aquí viví y deja de intentar matarte crees que a tu hermana le gustaría ver en lo que te has convertido – le dijo viendo al peliplata

Y tu Seiya, ella te amaba por ser alguien que superaba obstáculos porque a pesar de haber perdido la memoria le demostraste que querías seguir adelante, es triste pero ya no está mas, acéptalo y deja de emborracharte por lo menos no manchen su memoria haciendo estupideces y poniéndola como su excusa – le termino desciendo a ambos

_Vuelve a mi_

_Que no puedo vivir si no estas_

_Yo prefiero morir, que perderte_

_Vuelve a mi_

_Que no existe en mi ser un lugar_

_Donde tu no estaras para siempre_

_Ya no tardes mas, por favor, vuelve a mi_

_Ya no tardes mas, por favor, vuelve a mi_

Los dos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos no esperaban que el rubio reaccionara así finalmente Haruka se dejó caer en el sillón y oculto sus ojos tras su cabello – yo también la echo de menos – susurro.

Después de aquella conversación con el rubio Seiya y helios intentaron reconstruir su vida y aunque helios aún se negaba a aceptar que su hermana ya no estaba había dejado de atormentarse, y Seiya poco a poco empezó a pasar más tiempo con su familia pero cuando le apetecía o le entraba la melancolía solía ir a la tumba de serena

End flash back

Seiya suspiro no podría olvidarla jamás y en momentos como aquel comprobaba que no era tan fuerte, que aún lo atormentaban aquellos recuerdos a pesar de lo que haruka le dijo y aun después de casi tres años el seguía esperando verla en cualquier momento, se levantó y dejo atrás la tumba, con paso lento salió del cementerio y camino despacio y distraídamente cruzo la calle ya casi era la hora del almuerzo y le había prometido a su padre que estaría allí para el almuerzo consulto su reloj y se detuvo en medio de la calle el semáforo cambio y un automóvil a toda velocidad estuvo a punto de embestirlo pero el conductor logro frenar a tiempo el pelinegro recordó el día que comenzó todo levanto la vista y el molesto conductor bajo del deportivo rojo ; el largo cabello rubio se movió a la espalda de la joven conductora que se sacó los lentes oscuros para poder decirle su verdades a ese imprudente, los zafiros azules de seiya chocaron con los ojos azules de la chica y en la mente de ella miles de imágenes empezaron a pasar a gran velocidad abrió los ojos asombrada y seiya no sabía si era un juego del destino o que, lentamente se acercó a la rubia ella lo miraba recordando cada detalle del rostro del chico finalmente estiro su mano intentando tocarlo y comprobar que no era una ilusión

_Vuelve a mi_

_Que no existe en mi ser un lugar_

_Donde tu no estaras para siempre_

_Ya no tardes mas, por favor, vuelve a mi_

_Ya no tardes mas, por favor_

_Vuelve a mi_

Bombon – susurro seiya

Seiya –contesto ella en otro susurro

Y sin esperar más se lanzó a los brazos del chico el, la estrecho comprobando que no era una ilusión de su mente y ambos se fundieron en un beso hasta que

¿Mami, quien es él? – pregunto una voz infantil desde el auto y una linda niña de cabellos rojos y ojos azules asomo su cabeza por la ventana

FIN

N.A

Grasáis por seguirme hasta aquí, espero que el final les guste aunque no termina de convencerme y estoy pensando hacer un epilogo, pero tal vez de va dejarlo hasta ahí

La canción es realmente linda y me encanto cuando la escuche así que después de mucho pensarlo decidí incluirla Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios y espero su opinión sobre este último capítulo bay bay


	16. HASTA EL FINAL

EPILOGO

HASTA EL FINAL

Tres años atrás

Zafiro se levanto tarde como de costumbre, después de bañarse a la velocidad y cambiarse para ir al trabajo salió corriendo de su departamento salto a su auto, un moderno deportivo rojo regalo del presumido de su hermano mayor y arranco a toda velocidad en dirección al hospital, seguramente volvería a llegar tarde, se estaciono como pudo y sigilosamente entro evitando que lo vean las enfermeras, estaba por cruzando el pasillo de la segunda planta cuando una puerta ligeramente abierta le llamo la atención, sobretodo porque alguien se reía estruendosamente en la habitación , sabia que no era educado espiar pero su curiosidad pudo mas y se asomo en el momento justo para ver a una pelirroja riendo de manera algo sicópata, se iba a ir cando vio como la chica levantaba una almohada y se disponía a ahogar al paciente que yacía en la cama abrió la puerta abruptamente y sujeto los brazos de la chica

Que diablos piensa que hace – le dijo el joven medico

Acabar con este estorbo, por culpa de ella Seiya ya no me quiere, pero seguramente cuando ella desaparezca el regresara conmigo - contesto la chica dándole un pisotón

Zafiro la soltó y fijo su vista en la joven que yacía en la cama, era hermosa se dijo, pero entonces noto que la mascarilla del oxigeno había sido retirada empujo a la pelirroja y se apresuro a colocar devuelta el oxigeno, pero cuando volteo la chica le estaba apuntando con un arma

Oye tu no quieres hacer esto , además seguramente si hablas con tu novio el te entenderá – dijo tratando de convencerla

Cállate ella debe morir y si tu estas en medio también debes morir – contesto la pelirroja

Cálmate, baja el arma y hablemos - dijo el peliazul

No, ella debe morir - grito la pelirroja y disparo al monitor que causo un corto circuito y las chispas saltaron a las sabanas y la cama empezó a incendiarse

Zafiro vio con horror como se consumían las sabanas de la cama sin pensarlo tomo a la chica en brazos sujetando los sueros y desconectándola del ahora inservible monitor, aprovecho el descuido de la pelirroja y salió corriendo atrás de el escuchaba los gritos de la loca pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a su auto y salir disparado como si no hubiera un mañana Kaikyu vio como escapaba el medico con la cantante y estaba dispuesta a ir tras ellos pero el brillo plateado en el suelo llamo su atención se agacho y reconoció el anillo que Seiya le regalo la cantante con una sonrisa lo encajo en su dedo y se disponía salir pero las llamas alcanzaron el balón de oxigeno y la habitación exploto creando un verdadero infierno en la segunda planta , las alarmas se dispararon y el hospital se convirtió en un verdadero caos .

Cuando zafiro llego a su departamento estaba bastante arrepentido de haberse llevado a la paciente, debió pensar antes de actuar, pero ya ni modo la saco del auto y la subió al departamento después de comprobar que aun estaba respirando e instalarla en su recamara adecuadamente, ya mas tranquilo se dejo caer al suelo cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho y pequeñas cascadas de lagrimas cayeron por sus meguillas

Diamante me dijo que yo no servía para medico, pero no tenia que ser terco y ahora como se supone que me voy a presentar en el hospital después de haberme robado a una paciente - se dijo mirándose en el espejo

Zafiro, eres un completo idiota, eso va decir Diamante cuando se entere y Esmeralda seguramente se reirá hasta cansarse - le contesto una molesta vocecita

pero es que yo no podía dejar morir a un ángel a manos de esa loca - alego el

ya, pero eso no justifica que te entrara el pánico y salieras huyendo con todo y paciente - le contesto nuevamente la voz

Si, pero… si me quedaba la loca capas y nos mata, mira que fue bien preparada su pistola tenia hasta silenciador - refuto nuevamente el

vale, y por eso saliste pitando y ahora tienes un problema mayúsculo entre tus manos ,no - le volvió a reprochar su conciencia

El peliazul suspiro y le dio una mirada al espejo porque nunca podía ganarle ni siquiera a su propia conciencia se pregunto, ya mas tranquilo se sentó en el sillón y encendió el televisor, paso los canales con aburrimiento hasta que se detuvo en las noticias, demonios pensó al ver el hospital en llamas y a todos los pacientes fuera siendo atendidos, dios definitivamente lo odiaba, como un pequeño incendio se había convertido en semejante catástrofe se pregunto.

Tres días después del incendio, el aun tenia a la chica en su departamento y aquel día después de pensarlo mucho decidió que debía informar lo que había pasado se acerco a la cama y contemplo el rostro de la joven estaba por salir cuando la chica despertó y sujeto su mano zafiro casi se desmaya del susto, volteo a ver a la chica pero ella solo sujetaba su mano, mas no daba signos de moverse o hablar el peliazul se acercó y vio los profundos ojos azules de la chica completamente perdidos

Hola , como te llamas – le pregunto

Ella solo lo miro pero no soltó su mano en ningún momento genial pensó, esta completamente perdida, tal ves ni siquiera sepa hablar se dijo, pero al volverla a ver sintió un fuerte instinto protector, ella le recordaba a su hermanita, Cristal, así que armándose de paciencia le comenzó a hablar y empezó a cuidar de la joven a quien llamo Perla, dos meces después la chica había vuelto a hablar y se convirtió en la hermana pequeña de zafiro el estaba encantado; claro hasta que Sayaca, su adorable cuñada se presento en su departamento y descubrió a Perla, el pobre chico fue sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de su cuñada y después de contarle todo, Sayaca decidió ayudarlo y mantener el secreto zafiro se lo agradeció mucho, pero sabía que quedándose en Tokio solo causaría que tarde o temprano Opalo o Diamante acabaran descubriéndolo así que esa misma noche alisto todo y se llevo a la chica a Kioto, cuando estuvieron allí Zafiro noto que Perla estaba embarazada, bastante sorprendido decidió cuidar mejor a la rubia, finalmente después de siete meces la chica dio a luz a dos preciosos gemelos un fuerte niño y una preciosa niña, ambos tenían los ojos azules, el niño era rubio como la dulce Perla pero la niña tenia el cabello completamente negro, cuando zafiro los vio juntos supo que seguramente en algún lugar alguien estaba buscando a la chica así que después de esperar que se recuperara regresaron a Tokio

Eres un idiota Zafiro , tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado cuando desapareciste de pronto le reprocho – Sayaca

El no tuvo la culpa Sayaca , yo quería conocer Kioto - dijo Perla sonriendo

A ti no te culpo querida - le sonrió en respuesta

Por favor ya no regañes a Zafiro -kun – le pidió la rubia

Sayaca suspiro, definitivamente no podía resistirse a la mirada de la rubia, asistió levemente después de lanzarle una fría mirada a Zafiro

Ahora, ¿donde están los angelitos? - pregunto emocionada

Ven están durmiendo – le dijo perla y guio a la chica

Sayaca estaba encantada con los bebes y les compro un montón de cosas finalmente zafiro le pidió ayuda para poder localizar a la familia de perla, la rubia solía susurrar nombres cuando dormía pero consiente no recordaba nada Sayaca acepto y contrato una agencia de detectives pero después de casi tres años sin obtener nada la rubia se estaba por rendir; aquella mañana después de que zafiro se fuera a la clínica, perla se cambio y alisto a sus dos bebes aquel día irían de compras con Sayaca y esmeralda las dos cuñadas de Zafiro

Mami, esta – le dijo la pequeña pelinegra mostrándole una peluca roja

Perla suspiro no sabia de donde había sacado su hija la manía de ponerse pelucas de diferente colores para salir, pelucas que Sayaca y Esmeralda compraban encantadas sobretodo al ver que su dulce sobrinita sabia de moda, perla miro a sus dos bebes y suspiro sabia que había olvidado algo importante pero por mas que intentaba no recordaba nada, pero últimamente en sueños había visto a un hombre de cabello negro sonriéndole cada vez que lo recordaba su corazón palpitaba y solía sonrojarse sabia que era alguien importante pero no conseguía recordarlo volvió a mirar a los ojos de su pequeña hija ese profundo azul

Mami, es tarde – dijo el niño

Si ya vámonos cariño dijo la rubia sonriendo

Después de asegurar a los niños en el asiento trasero, subió al deportivo rojo de Zafiro y arranco al ver la hora piso un poco mas el acelerador, pero un sujeto se quedo parado en medio de la pista freno con las justas y se bajo muy molesta dispuesta a gritarle sus verdades al tipo pero al quitarse los lentes y ver a los ojos al joven, miles de recuerdos e imágenes regresaron, promesas de amor, el concierto final y el terrible disparo que los separo por mas de tres años, se acerco al chico queriendo comprobar que era real y en cuanto Lo oyó decir bombón, su corazón se acelero, no se pudo contener y se lanzo a los brazos del pelinegro ambos querían comprobar que no era una ilusión estaban en su mundo hasta que la voz de su hija la volvió a la realidad vio en los ojos de Seiya la confusión pero sabia que aquel no era el mejor lugar para hablar así que sin soltar la mano del chico camino hasta el auto

Necesitamos hablar – susurro Seiya

Lo se, pero no aquí – le contesto ella

Seiya asistió y subió al automóvil Serena arranco y se encaminaron a la mansión Kou, el aun no creía que ella estuviese allí, a su lado, tantas veces soñó con que la encontraba que ahora temía estar solo en un irónico sueño, por el retrovisor vio a los niños en el asiento trasero y sintió algo completamente extraño y nuevo para el volvió su mirada a la chica que conducía como si el automóvil fuese un avión, pero de repente se detuvo, algo sonrojada le pregunto donde quedaba la casa, Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír esa era su bombón , no había duda y si era un sueño no quería despertar con una sonrisa en los labios le dio la dirección y en pocos minutos el deportivo se detuvo frente a la gran mansión Kou .

Unas horas después los chicos de Black Moon y la familia de Seiya estaban aun asombrados por la historia que Serena, Zafiro y Touma le habían relatado , el rubio, presidente de NG les dijo que siempre sospecho que había algo extraño en la supuesta muerte de la cantante así que contrato una agencia de detectives para averiguar como habían pasado las cosas aquel fatídico día y después de mucho logro descubrir que la persona muerta no era Serena, era Kaikyu Verney, pero no había dicho nada porque había estado intentando localizar a la rubia , pero todo eso no le interesaba a Seiya ni a Helios, el primero aun no podía creer que Serena y el fuesen padres y Helios aun no aceptaba que su adorada hermanita lo había convertido en tío , por lo demás todos estaban felices por la pareja y el señor kou estaba por demás encantado con sus nuevos nietos finalmente miro a Taiki y …

Hijo, estoy empezando a pensar que quizás seas gay , pero no te preocupes que a mi no me importa con tal de que seas feliz no me interesaría que tuvieses un novio en ves de una novia – le dijo al castaño

Taiki estaba más rojo que un tomate no sabia donde esconder la cara, los presentes y sobretodo sus hermanos se carcajearon de la cara de sufrimiento del castaño -, Seiya se recompuso y miro a Serena a los ojos, ella le sonrió dulcemente el pelinegro se sonrojo

Te casarías conmigo Serena? - le pregunto

Seiya , claro que si - dijo la chica sonriendo

El señor kou sonrió y salió de la sala luego regreso con una pequeña caja de terciopelo

Seiya esto era de tu madre pensaba dárselo a Yaten pero el ya se caso hace seis meses en las vegas sin siquiera decirnos - dijo mirando a su hijo menor luego volvió la mirada a la pareja - ahora es tuyo - le dijo mientras le entregaba el fino anillo de oro banco

El pelinegro recibió la joya sorprendido pero finalmente la coloco en la mano de la chica Helios y Zafiro no podían creerlo su adorada hermanita se casaba, la rubia les sonrió mientras Mina empezaba a pensar en todas la cosas que tendrían que hacer porque la boda seria un gran evento de eso se encargaría ella.

Tres meses después Seiya daba vueltas desesperado helios y sus hermanos lo observan ir de un lado a otro completamente nervioso serena mientras tanto estaba en un salón continuo tan nerviosa como el pelinegro mina trataba de calmar a su amiga pero la rubia estaba demasiado nerviosa, la puesta se abrió y Mayura acompañada de Esmeralda y Sayaca entraron

Te ves divina Serena – dijo la pelirrosa

Si eres toda una belleza – la apoyaron las dos chicas

Cinco años después

Mamá, ¿no deberías estar en ya cambiada? - pregunto Peruru ,viendo a su rubia madre correr de un lado a otro mientras buscaba sus sandalias

Se bueno Peruru y ve a ver que tu hermana no se ensucie – le dijo mina poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado

El chico suspiro, realmente a veces se preguntaba porque dios le había dado aquellos padres, porque francamente Yaten y Mina solían comportaban como verdaderos críos, peleando por tonterías o haciendo berrinches bastante cómicos, bueno no se podía quejar su vida no era aburrida; abrió la puerta y vio a su hermanita, una pequeña de cinco años, era igual a su madre cuando pequeña a excepción de su cabello plateado con reflejos dorados, la niña estaba parada frente al espejo de cuerpo entero viéndose desde todos los ángulos

Ai , ¿qué haces? – le pregunto el chico viendo a la niña de cinco años

Onichan – dijo la niña sonriendo y volteo a ver a su hermano

Peruru ,Ai, apresúrense es tarde - se escucho la vos de Yaten desde la sala

Vamos Ai , o llegaremos mas tarde que de costumbre – le sonrió el alvino a la niña que tomo su mano y empezó a jalarlo

Serena sonreía mientras el publico aplaudía y aclamaban su nombre, ese era finalmente su ultimo concierto, después de su regreso tres años atrás, al fin decidió que empezaría a dedicarse a su familia, ya todos los miembros de Black moon habían empezado a tomar caminos separados y los últimos fueron Helios y Takuto, pero después de que Helios empezara a salir con Hotaro y Takuto decidiera casarse con su novia Mitsuki, finalmente habían decidido que Black Moon se separaría, así que ahora estaban dando su ultimo concierto, Serena sonría al publico le dio una ultima mirada y se despidió con una ultima canción después de retirarse del escenario amplio mas su sonrisa al ver a Seiya esperándola

Chicos es tarde hay que apurarse dijo sonriendo – el pelinegro

Cálmate, yo nunca llego tarde - contesto la rubia dándoles una sonrisa algo diabólica

Seiya, Haruka, Takuto y Helios sintieron un escalofrió al ver la sonrisa de la rubia y tal como lo había dicho unos minutos después un automóvil negro volaba literalmente por la autopista, para deleite de la rubia y horror de sus acompañantes que se estaban encomendando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, finalmente Serena se estaciono los chicos se precipitaron al suelo agradeciendo al fin haber aterrizado y Seiya estaba seguro que su automóvil nuevo necesitaría ser re tapizado

le dije que llegaríamos a tiempo - dijo la chica bajando y acomodándose un mechón de cabello

Papi - llamo una niña de cabellos lilas y corrió a los brazos de Seiya

hola princesa – la saludo el pelinegro

Helios miro a la pareja y a sus sobrinos, después de mucho finalmente su hermana tenia la felicidad que se merecía y él ya podía estar tranquilo; Takuto lo saco de sus pensamientos al sugerir que deberían entrar ya, después de todo la fiesta era en honor a ellos y claro al cumpleaños de Serena y Helios; el salón estaba lleno de personas conocidas y amigos y muy a pesar de Helios también estaban sus padres y su hermana mayo, a Serena no le importaba, después de todo estaba con las personas que quería, tenia una familia, un esposo cariñoso, dos bellos hijos y también había ganado un maravilloso padre y cuatro sobre protectores hermanos que solían competir son Helios

Al fin se sentía feliz había perdonado a sus familia hacia mucho, aunque Helios aun no los quería ver pero estaba segura de que con el tiempo el pliplata también olvidaría los rencores, claro que Rini, la hija de Sereniti estaba ayudando a que eso pasara; se alejo hacia un rincón del salón desde allí podía observar a todos sus amigos que estaban riendo, bailando, conversando y empezó a ver a cada uno de los presentes recordando tantos momentos su mirada se detuvo en Haruka, su amigo incondicional que bailaba con Michiru la asistenta personal del señor Kou, el chico parecía feliz y ella esperaba que así fuera, de repente la voz de Suichi le llamo la atención al voltear pudo ver a los dos cantantes peleado por llamar la atención de Riku, él bebe de Mayura y Riuychi

mira Riku, mira qué bonito – decía el pelirrosa mientras le mostraba un oso de peluche

a Riku le gusta más kumagoro, a que si Ruki – le dijo el otro cantante mientras le mostraba el conejo rosado

para todos fue una sorpresa cuando el cantante mayor les anuncio que se iba a casar y la sorpresa creció mas cuando un año después Mayura tuvo a su bebe, un lindo niño de piel blanca, cabellos castaños y ojos rojisos, Suichi le tomo gran cariño al pequeño y cuando menos se lo esperaron los dos cantantes competían por la atención del niño, a Mayura no le importaba, pero Yuki sentía celos del niño, para diversión de Touma , K y los demás que se burlaban cuando el escritor intentaba llamar la atención de el cantante mas joven como en ese momento

Suichi vamos a bailar – le decía el rubio

pero si no te gusta bailar Yuki - contesto el cantante mirándolo extrañado

claro que me gusta, vamos a bailar ahora – ordeno el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de Suichi y lo alejaba del pequeño niño

pero Riku al ver que el chico se iba empezó a estirar los bracitos para intentar alcanzarlo, el cantante se soltó de Yuki y regreso corriendo hacia el niño, lo alzo en brazos, mientras Riuychi sonreía de medio lado al ver rabiar al escritor, le giño un ojo a su dulce bebe, Yuki juraría que vio al niño de dos años sacarle a lengua y sonreír de manera burlona y estaba seguro que ese pequeño diablillo disfrutaba haciéndolo rabiar; Serena sonrió divertida ante la escena luego dirigió su mirada a Mina quien junto con Yaten eran regañados por Peruru

es el colmo, como es posible que hayamos llegado tarde porque se te olvido donde dejaste las llaves del auto papá – dijo el adolecente

pero fue culpa de Mina – se excusó el peliplata

no es cierto, tu estuviste comiendo el helado y por eso dejaste las llaves en la nevera – contesto la rubia

son un par de irresponsables, que clase de ejemplo piensan darle a mi hermanita – le reprocho Peruru

creo que ya tuvieron suficiente Peruru – le dijo su abuelo, salvando así del sermón a la pareja

Serena estaba riendo era divertido ver a dos adultos siendo regañados por un adolecente, y estaba segura que Yaten lamentaba haber dejado que Taiki y Peruru pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, pero también sabia que si no fuera por Peruru la vida en casa de Mina seria un completo caos nuevamente escucho una vos que llamo su atención, allí en un poco mas alejados de ella estaba su hermano haciendo un pucheros?, Si definitivamente estaba haciendo pucheros y negándose a ir a saludar a sus padres

pero Helios, son tus padres – le dijo Hotaru

no a esas personas no las conozco – contesto

a mi tampoco me conoces tío – le dijo Rini poniendo su mejor cara cachorro abandonado

tu eres mi sobrina adorada y gracias al cielo no te pareces a esos dos que tienes como padres – contesto el

por favor Helios hazlo por nosotras – dijeron ambas damas poniendo sus mejores caritas de gato de sherk

demonios – mascullo el peliplata dándose por vencido

Serena sabia muy bien que su hermanito no podía decirle que no a ese par, y las dos lo sabían perfectamente, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón Helios arrastro los pies queriendo no llegar nunca a la mesa de sus padres, Serena volteo al escuchar la voz de su padre político de nuevo fastidiando a Taiki

hijo esto es serio, ya consíguete una novia o un novio o te vas a volver un amargado – dijo el señor Kou

yo tengo novia - contesto el castaño

ya, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros – le dijo Yaten riendo

¿Taiki, tu aun eres virgen? – le pregunto Seiya al mayor

¿! QUEEEE ¡, es enserio? - le pregunto Ryuzaki acercándose a los Kou

Claro que no, pero, eso no es de su incumbencia - contesto el castaño con la cara completamente encendida

Ya chicos, no molesten a su hermano, seguramente el esta esperando a su persona especial, hay que respetar su decisión – les dijo el señor Kou aguantando las ganas de reír

Serena a veces sentía pena por su cuñado, y solía preguntarse, como el alguien tan maduro y centrado como Taiki tenía una familia tan disparatada y loca como los Kou

¿Mamá, qué haces? - le pregunto Satsuki

Viendo como a cambiado mi vida cariño – contesto la rubia

El pequeño rubio la miro sin entender pero Serena solo le sonrió y no dio mas explicación, en ese momento Seika se acercó junto con Ai y se llevaron al rubio, Serena los miro alejarse, aun no creía que después de todo lo pasado finalmente les había llegado su porción de felicidad

¿Alguna vez imaginaste que tu vida sería así?– le pregunto zafiro que acababa de llegar

No, siempre creí que me dedicaría ala música y nunca mas me volvería a enamorar – contesto la chica

¿Y te arrepientes de algo? – le pregunto nuevamente

La verdad, no, ya que cada paso que he dado me a traído hasta aquí – contesto viendo a sus familia y amigos

Zafiro sonrió, el tampoco se arrepentía de habérsela llevado, porque el tiempo que paso junto a la chica fue maravilloso y aunque fue corto el sintió que tenia nuevamente a cristal a su hermanita, junto a el y aun después de que Serena regreso con su familia, él la seguía visitando y la consideraba su pequeña hermanita y como todo hermano era celoso y también puso el grito en el cielo cuando el pelinegro le propuso matrimonio pero ahora al verla feliz, también era feliz y ahora entendía que Dios se la puso en el camino para que lo ayudara a sanar la herida que dejo la muerte de su hermana menor, el tampoco se arrepentía de nada vio a Serena caminar al centro de la sala donde el pelinegro la abrazo

Seiya le susurro algo al oído a la rubia y se alejó, Yaten lo miro alejarse y también se fue tras el luego Riuichi y Suichi también desaparecieron y la música se detuvo, las luces se apagaron y el lugar se lleno con una suave melodía de piano y …

_tu lugar es a mi lado,_

_hasta que lo quiera dios,_

_hoy sabrán cuanto te amo_

_cuando por fin seamos dos_

Helios tocaba el piano Seiya, Yaten, Riuichi y Suichi lo acompañaban mientras, el pelinegro cantaba, la mirada de serena se poso en el y en sus amigos era una bella sorpresa que no se esperaba

_Yo nunca estuve tan seguro_

_De amar así sin condición_

_Mirándote mi amor te juro,_

_cuidar por siempre nuestra unión  
><em>

Riuychi canto la siguiente estrofa mientras sus ojos azules no se apartaban de la chica que robo su corazón, Mayura sonreía recordando cuan difíciles le fueron las cosas cuando empezó a salir con el cantante, pero con ayuda de sus amigos con el incondicional apoyo de Serena pudo seguir adelante, aunque a veces las cosas se ponían difíciles ahora era feliz

_Hoy te prometo amor eterno_

_Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal_

_Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero_

_Amándote hasta mi final_

Yaten canto, recordando el día que por primera ves se subió a un escenario, solo para reconquistar al amor de su vida, y aun recordaba como estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero al ver la decisión y ese apoyo incondicional en los ojos de Serena tubo el coraje que necesitaba y logro que Mina volviera a el, sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los zafiros de su esposa y un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas

_Lo mejor que me ha pasado_

_Fue verte por primera vez_

_Y estar así de mano en mano_

_Es lo que amor, siempre soñé_

__Yuki vio a su cantante, a su Suichi, cantar con tanto sentimiento y a su mente regreso la primera ves que lo vio en aquel parque, después todas las cosas que pasaron juntos y como el cantante se gano su frio y duro corazón a base de cariño y paciencia, también recordó cuando la rubia le hiso aceptar que sin Suichi no podía vivir, recordaba haberle prometido no permitir que volviera a llorar por culpa suya levanto la vista y sus ojos chocaron con los del cantante que se sonrojo violentamente

_Hoy te prometo amor eterno_

_Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal_

_Y hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero_

_Amándote hasta mi final_

_Hoy te prometo amor eterno_

_Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal_

_Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero_

_Amándote hasta mi final_

_Hoy te prometo amor eterno_

_Amándote hasta mi final_

Los cinco cantaron el final de la canción dejando a su audiencia completamente encantada, Serena corrió a los brazos de su amor, jamás imagino que su vida fuera a resultar de aquella peculiar manera, pero si volviera pasar estaba segura que volvería a tomar las mismas decisiones, al fin todos sus amigos habían tenido que luchar sus propias batallas para conseguir la felicidad que ahora disfrutaban, y cada uno comenzaba cerrar un capitulo de su vida para empezar a escribir una nueva historia con nuevas aventuras ,nuevas batallas y nuevos recuerdos; pero todos sabían que siempre segarían adelante pasara lo que pasara, apoyándose hasta el final ,porque cuando una historia termina otra comienza .

Fin

N.A : ahora si el final, final espero les haya gustado,

Déjenme un comentario haciéndome saber su opinión bay bay


End file.
